Of Pixie Dust and Clapping Your Hands
by point-of-tears
Summary: Sure,he defeated Voldemort at 16. Sure he can play Quidditch. And sure,he can blow up a cauldron in Potions with the best of them. But when he wakes the first day of his seventh year to a startling surprise,Harry Potter realizes he doesn't do normal HP/SS
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is my **first** fan fiction and I am very nervous. Please bare with me. I am not the greatest writer in the world. I just thought this would be fun. I read so many fan fictions that I wanted to take a shot.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all related characters and locations of the Harry Potter world are owned and copyrighted by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's Studios. No money was made in this endeavor nor will it ever. This is just for fun. There! Obligatory disclaimer out of the way!

**A/N:** This story is AU. I know this. I accept this. I completely disregard books 6 and 7 in this story. If this makes you angry or immediately turns you off of my story then best if you turn back now because past 5th year this story is non-canon. I am just lazy and don't want to go back and figure out how to make it work **AND** stay canon. Also, I bet you have heard this story before. It is probably the most cliché story ever. I will try to give it my own twist but I make no guarantees. I believe there are no really truly original ideas. There are just so many of them. So if this story sounds like one you have already read or one you have written I promise I did not copy. I am just not very uniquely imaginative.

**Warnings:** This fic will be **slash**. (At least that's how the story plays out in my head. We shall see how it ends up). I don't think I am a capable enough writer to write any mature scenes, but here is your big warning: M/M! This is a quirky romance where two males fall in love! If this offends your sensibilities or moral standings then another story would be better suited for you.

With this all said and done—on with the show!

*********************************************************************************************

Prologue

Harry Potter was short.

All stories should start out with a bold statement that grabs the audience's attention. "Call me Ishmael", "It was the best of times it was the worst of times", "One morning, as Gregor Samsa was waking from his anxious dreams, he discovered that in bed he had been changed into a monstrous verminous bug"—the point is that a story should have a great opening line and for this story that's it: Harry Potter was short.

It could have come to pass that this story began by waxing poetic about how Harry Potter was the brave, noble hero; having defeated Lord Voldemort—plague of wizarding Great Britain, hater of all things muggle, and general-all-around-baddy-man—during his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But such statements have been and are still used ad nauseum in the Daily Prophet and Harry will be the first to tell you vehemently that he had not defeated Voldemort alone, but only with the help of the whole Order of the Phoenix and his friends. In fact he went one step farther and adamantly argued that they, not he, were the true heroes of the war, thank you very much. So an opening line about that is just straight out.

Maybe a statement about his other, more endearing or attractive features should be a better way to begin such a saga, since being short is not generally an adjective a now seventeen year old boy wants to be described as, but this particular seventeen year old would simply scoff if any of his other physical traits were described as attractive or endearing. He had heard way too many talking mirrors in his day to think for even a minute that he was anything other that a scruffy, skinny, nerd. However, he was okay with that assessment because although he may be a scruffy, skinny nerd for the first time in...well, his whole life he was a very happy and content scruffy, skinny, nerd and that made all the difference.

So why does this story start out the way it does? Why the blunt statement of the stature of our modest hero? Well, for one thing it is true. Thanks to the neglect from his relatives during the first eleven years of his life Harry seemed to be rather stunted in the growth department. Even though he finally received proper meals once he came to Hogwarts it did not ever seem to be enough. The result was that Harry was the shortest of all the boys in his year...and the year below that...and very possibly the year below that even. A fact that his friends never let him live down. It is because of this that Harry was always very aware of his stature and his perception of the world. Constant vigilance and all his training probably contributed to this as well. This explains the second reason behind the opening line. Harry Potter knew how short he was, so when he woke up the morning after the opening feast of his seventh year at Hogwarts a whole six inches shorter, trust me...he noticed.

***********************************************************************************************************

Reviews? Yes, please.


	2. Give an Inch, Take Half a Foot

**Disclaimer**: See Prologue

**Warning**: See Disclaimer which says see Prologue

**A/N**: I got reviews! You have no idea how happy that makes me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!*Does the Happy Dance along with the Official Happy Dance Jingle* The main thing that people said was my prologue was too short. I wanted to do just a little teaser to see if anyone would be interested. Interest has been showed so Huzzah! The muse bug hits! I apologize for this chapter having, like absolutely **no** true value whatsoever except to set up the story. I like character interaction and tend to get carried away. The results of which is around three thousand words where absolutely **nothing **happens. I promise though, this is going to have many a chapter and actual good stuff is coming. As it is sit back and enjoy Harry's discovery.

I am also not a fan of stories that have to description in them. Action may fill the seats but it's the cinematography that makes a movie great. And that's what a story is. A movie in analog form. So if I get too verbose just let me know and I will try to curtail it.

On with the show!

************************************************************************

Chapter One: Give an Inch, take half a Foot

************************************************************************

"Oy! Mate! You're humming in your sleep again. Come on, get up! I am not missing the first breakfast at this place 'cause your scrawny behind didn't want to wake up!" Ron Weasley hollered next to the bed that belonged to our reluctant and, until a few seconds ago, comfortably snoozing hero.

"I do not," Harry murmured while he was rolling over, "hum in my sleep. And kindly leave my 'scrawny behind' out of your thoughts."

"Oh, yes. You most certainly **DO** hum! It was the right fifth symphony or something!"

Ron smirked, highly impressed with his wit. He was also impressed that he had managed to wake Harry so quickly. During the summer, especially right after his birthday, it took an act of nature akin to a tidal wave to get the boy to even respond in a half-way awake fashion. But this rolling back over business simply would not do. Hogwarts was known for many things: for being one of the top magical schools in the world, for an amazing headmaster whose powers matched that of Merlin's, for being the current home to the man-boy who surpassed Merlin in power and was, as of present, asleep in the bed next to him, and—by and far the most important thing of all to Ron right then and there—Hogwarts had really, **really, **good food. Ron was missing that good food right now because a certain green-eyed, messy black-haired friend (who shall remain nameless) was still asleep. So with a flourish that only could have been taught to him by his mother, he yanked the covers back on Harry's bed.

"Now! I mean it! Besides we have Transfiguration first. Do **you** want to explain to McGonagall why you were late?"

"Alright, alright," Harry groused, lifting himself out of the bed, "I hear you. And I don't hum!"

Ron's eyes went northward, "Whatever you say, Harry. Whatever you say."

"By the way," Harry said, "How in the world do you know about the fifth symphony? Some of Hermione's smarts coming to you through osmosis or some--"

Harry didn't finish this sure to be zinger of a statement because it was at this time that his brain decided to play catch up with the rest of his body and discovered that he was talking to his friend's chest. 'When did that happen?' he thought, 'Usually I am talking to his chin.' He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand to put on and was about to inquire if his friend had another one of his growth spurts and forgot to tell him when he noticed that his pajama pants and shirt had also seemed to grow in the night. As a matter of fact his bed seemed much taller as well. These disconcerting facts led Harry to the realization that Ron verbalized in a way that only Ronald Weasley can.

"Man, mate, you've shrunk!"

"Thanks Ron." Harry said to Ron's tie, "Hadn't noticed."

"You didn't? How could you not I mean you didn't just shrink a little, you shrunk a lot. I mean you were short before, but holy puffkins--"

"Point taken Ron! I have noticed. Trust me."

Harry sat back down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. This is why he did not like mornings. Nothing good ever happened. His logic was that if he slept through mornings he could avoid the nasty events, like this unfurling disaster, that always seem to accompany this supposedly cheerful part of the day.

"What I want to know is what has happened to me," he muttered.

"You know I'm bollocks when it comes to figuring this kind of thing out but we both know who we need to see, don't we?" Ron said as he sat down next to his bespectacled friend.

"Hermione"

"Oh yea, Hermione."

"Give me two point two shakes of a hippogriff's tail and I will be ready to go." Harry exclaimed as he rushed to gather his clothes and toiletries for the shower.

"I will be downstairs waiting" Ron said as he walked to the door, "I have a feeling my clever girlfriend is already at breakfast talking about the new term and NEWTS.... Man, I hate it when she goes into school mode. Just sucks all the fun right outa things!"

Harry smirked at his friends receding back. Ron and Hermione had gotten together right after the war had ended and Voldemort was defeated during his sixth year. A fact that Harry was very pleased with, thank you very much, because they finally stopped tip-toeing around one another. It did not stop the fights, though. In fact they seem to reach a new level of Granger vs. Weasley nastiness since not only did they still fight about things like Ron's lack of homework skills or Hermione's bossiness, but arguments about Ron forgetting anniversaries and Hermione not paying enough attention to Ron because of studies had also joined the ranks. With thoughts of the new school year and his current height problem, Harry dashed to the shower to get ready. 'Why,' he thought, for what felt like the millionth time in his seventeen years of life, 'can't I just have a normal school year?'

************************************************************************

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed when they got close enough to her at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, "We need your help! We have a..." at this Ron grinned his biggest Weasley grin, "little problem."

"Oh, shut up Ron! You're not clever, I promise you!" Harry gruffed from beside his now very tall, red-headed and "supposed" best friend. Ron had been making short jokes all the way from the common room and if Harry heard another one he may not be accountable for his actions.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked as she folded up her copy of the Daily Prophet. Ever since the war ended the news had become rather stale. If it wasn't an article about the current day to day happenings of the boy-who-lived-to-destroy-Voldemort-again (Harry hated hyphens. Really. They just needed to go away), then the news was about trivial material that Rita Skeater, bumbling newspaper writer extraordinaire, deemed news worthy. Today's main article was about perfume potions so Hermione could easily skip reading the paper and indulge the boys in their crisis, whatever it may be.

"Stand up."

"Why Ron? Like I said, what's the matter?"

"Just please stand up. Then you will see that the matter is all about."

Hermione sighed as she stood. 'What had the boys gotten themselves into this time?' she thought for what felt like the millionth time in her short six years of knowing Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Her musings were cut short however, when after she stood up she finally took in the two boys in front of her.

"Holy cricket, Harry! What happened!?"

"How do you know it's me? Maybe Ron grew or something. He does do that you know. A lot."

"Nope. Not him. Your school uniform doesn't fit anymore." Hermione said as she looked at her friend. Before he was about 5'5" but his spiky hair gave him at least a couple more fake inches. Now it seemed he was about an inch or three shorter than her, putting him at around 4'11". People do not shrink that much normally. This had to be investigated. Hermione quickly surveyed the Great Hall. The other students were all busy eating or chatting to notice it seemed, but just to be sure,

"Here Harry, sit down. It will be harder to tell the height difference sitting. We need to figure this out."

Harry was grateful for Hermione's quick thinking. He had never liked being whispered and stared at and if ever there was a time for those two things to occur, this was it. The poster-boy for the side of the Light suddenly waking up no bigger than a second year at seventeen would just give everyone a field day with rumors and speculations. Harry also knew that unless the brilliant Hermione found a cure for his lack of stature that people were going to notice sooner or later. And knowing his luck, he thought sadly, the former would occur. Shrinking this much could not go unrecognized so he savored his privacy in the matter for a little longer and quickly sat down next to Ron and across from Hermione at their table. Luckily, it was close to the end of breakfast so many of the students and teachers had already left, leaving them some space at the table to talk and not be disturbed.

Hermione seemed deep in thought, trying to hash out this new puzzle before her. Ron, in the mean time, had taken to shoveling large amounts of eggs and bangers into his mouth. Harry, on the other hand, didn't feel much like eating, both from the nerves he had because of his loss of height and the quite disgusting display Ron was now making with what looked like a poor Belgium waffle. So he opted for sitting quietly and watching his friends.

Ron hadn't changed much during the six years that he had known him. He was still the tallest kid in their class, now at an impressive 6'3"; he still had hair red enough to blind and he still had his freckles splattered everywhere. But over the years he had developed those physical features that, to coin a clichéd term, "separated the men from the boys". He was now broad-chested and had a fair amount of muscle from all his Keeper training. He now looked like a rugby player, but since Ron didn't have a clue as to what rugby was the analogy was lost.

Hermione was still Hermione. Her brown hair still was as frizzy as ever and she had long ago claimed defeat over her locks. Most days now she wore it up in a loose bun or twisted back with one of her quills to hold it up. She still had slightly larger front teeth although thanks to quick thinking second year she had managed to get them reduced in size quite a bit. At seventeen, though, she was now a lady, as she termed it, and had the curves to back this statement up.

Harry thought about all his classmates. While they all still looked the same they had inexplicably and quite obviously, turned into grown ups, at least in body. Even Neville had become much taller and had lost all of his baby fat. Harry was quickly falling into a bout of self-pity. He was not, by any stretch, grown up looking. He did not have broad shoulders and even though he had quite a bit of muscle from quidditch and from the work at his Aunt and Uncle's house it was all lean. His voice had gotten deeper since first year, but it was no where near the baritone of Ron's voice and certainly a far cry from Seamus's deep bass voice. His old glasses still perched precariously on his nose. As if a strong wind may shatter them and his hair seemed to stick up even more nowadays, giving him the look of a child who did not and never owned a comb. In short—'Damn it Potter!' a little voice inside his head chirped in, 'Now your making short jokes too!'—even before his sudden loss of those precious six inches of height he had already had a feeling of inadequacy about his appearance ever since they had grown older. Well, he thought, this pity party does me no good. At least I am alive. Voldemort could have seen to that. Might be a shrimp, but I am very much an alive shrimp. He was roused from his internal pep talk when Hermione began asking him questions.

"Did you feel anything during the night?"

"Au ou idding?" Ron said around a mouth full of...what is that? Hash browns? " 'E eeps ike da ead!"

"Yes, thank you Ronald. I am sure Harry does sleep like the dead. I would still prefer if **he** answered my questions and not you. And kindly keep your mouth closed while you eat. It's disgusting"

Ron gruffed and went back to decimating his breakfast.

Hermione shook her head, the tiniest of smiles play at the corners of her mouth. "Anyway, **did **you feel anything Harry?"

"No, I sleep like the dead."

"This is no time to get cheeky Harry. Now, what about yesterday? Did you feel something weird or different on the train or at the feast?" Hermione said earnestly. Harry got the impression that she thought this was the key to this whole fiasco.

"No, why? Should I have?"

"Matter of fact mate," Ron said after swallowing for what seemed like the first time that whole meal, "you were acting kinda funny at the feast last night."

"Funny how?" Harry said. He didn't think he acted any different. It seemed like a regular Opening Feast and Sorting. In fact there were a lot more children to sort since the war was over and families felt safe again. "Funny-ha ha funny? Or Funny-'Gee, that's a shame,' funny?"

"Well, neither really. You just acted...well, different, you know?"

"What Ron is trying to articulate," Hermione joined in to save her boyfriend and his lack of eloquence and to save Harry from sure confusion that would result from it, "is that you were acting—well, hyper last night."

"Hyper?"

"Yea!" Ron said, thankful that Hermione had gotten his point across. "Yea, hyper, you know, like you've eaten too much chocolate or something. You were very talkative—"

"—and animated—"

"—and very fidgety—"

"—and you only really ate dessert—"

"—and you were giggling which was quite strange mate."

Harry, who had been getting whiplash from looking back and forth between his friends as they described his behavior the previous evening, had finally caught on to Ron's last statement.

"I did not giggle!"

"Sorry mate, you did. Few times actually."

"Did I really Hermione?"

"I think Ron is over exaggerating a bit, but you did have a very cute laugh going on last night Harry. I don't think I have ever seen you so playful."

Harry groaned and put his head down on the table. Great, just great. 'Cute' and 'playful' two perfect adjectives a seventeen year old boy wants to be described as.

"Fantastic. I'm a girl." Harry murmured from his hunched position. Ron chose this moment to burst out laughing. He also managed to knock his cup off the table in his exuberant reaction. Harry just simply caught the cup before it fell to the floor and caused an even bigger commotion and set it back beside his friend. Ron's reaction was causing several heads around them to turn and stare.

"Ron – be quiet. Harry – it is not that bad at all and the fact that you were acting that way at dinner last night does not mean you are becoming a girl. As a matter of fact, I am offended that all you think of women is that we are twittering, brainless—"

"Whoa, Hermione, slow down," Harry said. He had to act fast and backtrack or the damage from the outburst Hermione was about to extol would be terrible, "I didn't mean it that way. It is just that male pride and ego do not like such words as cute and playful to be used to describe us. We prefer brawny, handsome, rugged..."

Ron snorted. Nearly sending the milk he was drinking across the table at Hermione.

"...yes, I am aware that I am none of those things, thank you Ron, but don't tell my ego that." Harry finished with a smile while he flung a piece of his eggs at his red-headed friend. Ron always made him feel better. Even if it was just to remember to laugh at himself. At this Ron had managed to swallow his milk and was guffawing openly once again. Hermione muttered something dark about male egos, but there was a light in her eyes that told the boys that she was not mad, just exasperated in their silliness. An exasperation that probably would never leave her and one that she hoped never would.

"Anyways," Hermione said trying to steer the conversation back to Harry's predicament, "You were cute last night Harry and it is not a bad thing, Plus, I think the way you acted last night and the loss of height today are related. I am just not sure how. With only those two things to go on it is very hard to come up with a prognosis."

"Could it be a curse or jinx?" Ron said as he returned to his breakfast. Harry, who had been feeling much better, decided to try some eggs. He took one bite and opted instead for the toast since the eggs tasted somewhat bad. He didn't see how Ron could eat so many of them, but maybe he liked his eggs to taste like that.

"No couldn't be a jinx. Most aren't time release like that. If it was a jinx the instant it was cast Harry would have shrunk. Then with curses you need eye contact and unless it was one of the other boys in the dormitory, of which I am highly doubtful, then this happened to Harry because of something else, but just to be sure..."

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it right at Harry's face. He was again reminded how scary a witch Hermione Granger could be when she wanted to. She muttered a few spells moving her wand in this formation and that and came back with this report.

"Nope, I didn't detect any curses, jinxes, or any other dark magic. My spells are no where near as powerful as yours are, Harry, but I am willing to bet that if it was cast by anyone here at the castle I would have caught it."

Harry blushed at the compliment and muttered something about them needing to get to class. He was not looking forward to interacting with the other students and hearing their reaction to his new, even slighter form.

"Don't worry mate," Ron said as they were standing up and heading for transfiguration, "people will talk but you always have us Gryffindor. House unity, love and loyalty are important for us you know!" As he was saying this they passed Seamus and Dean.

"Hey, Harry. Hows the Seeker skills? Think you'll get us the cup?" Seamus said with a grin and threw his apple at Harry. He and Harry had developed a game of sorts. Seamus, the ever-obsessed quidditch fan, had taken it upon himself to keep the young seekers skills honed and felt the best way to do that was to throw random objects at him at random times. Today was no different but since Seamus had been kind enough to give a heads-up, Harry was able to catch the apple speeding by in front of his face without even turning his head towards the other two Gryffindor boys.

"Man, how do you do that?" Dean said in awe as he and Seamus approached.

Harry just shrugged and Ron threw his arm over Harry's shoulder, a feat that was much easier since Harry was now half a foot shorter "He is just fast, that's all," Ron said proudly. Seamus and Dean had finally made it up to the trio when,

"Just short is more like it!" Seamus barked out in a laugh, "Holy hell mate – what 'appened to you? You look like a little firsty ya do!"

"Oh yes," Harry said dryly to Ron, "I feel the love and loyalty right now. Quite a fuzzy feeling." At this Harry along with two cackling boys talking about his height, a worried Hermione, and a sympathetic Ron made their way to transfiguration class.

Harry had the sneaking suspicion that this was going to be a very long, long day.

************************************************************************

**Author footnote**: Wow. This got cranked out faster than expected. I guess I just needed to sit down and type. I will hopefully be able to update often, like at least once a week if not more if the muse bug and I become good friends, but none of this story is written out—at least not all together. Some is here, somes is there. Some is here and there but I can't seem to find it. The vast majority of it is still locked inside this crazy filing cabinet I call a head. So wish me luck 'cause I do not want to be one of those writers that abandons a story. So no writers block for me!

**Authors footnote part deux**: Also any suggestions about possible things you wanna see maybe happening in the story are encouraged. As it stands right now I am debating who shall be the love interest for young Harry here. I am a fan of Harry/Snape and Harry/Draco and have been debating between those two for a while and have storylines kinda set up for both. So any preferences? Any other ships? May or may not be used in this story but I'm game for feedback. Hmmmm.....I wonder if I could even pull off a Harry, Snape, **and **Draco fic in this one? That would be most daring.


	3. Who wants to be friends with

**Disclaimer**: Loud and Proud on the Prologue, but basically I don't own. Never will. And no money is being made here.

**Warnings**: Besides the use of cliché story ideas? See Prologue.

**A/N**: Been forgetting to mention that I have no beta so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Mea culpa. See any mistakes, tell me. I will attempt to fix.

On with the show!

***********************************************************************

Chapter 2: Who wants to be friends with a giant wombat anyways?

***********************************************************************

"You know," Hermione whispered to Harry on the way to transfiguration, "we ruled out a curse or a jinx but there could be other things as well that caused you to shrink."

Harry glanced around to make sure Seamus and Dean were out of earshot. They may have known he was a shrimp now but the last thing he wanted was them to put their **own** ideas in on why he was a shrimp. Satisfied that Ron had them engrossed in a conversation about quidditch, he turned his attention to Hermione and answered.

"Like what exactly?"

"Well, I have been thinking about all the data and cross-referencing it with any and all information that I have read on the dark arts and other..." She stopped when Harry gave her a look, "You should be happy I am so thurough! Anyways, since you were acting funny at the Opening Feast last night. It could have been a potion."

"But nothing tasted out of the ordinary."

"That doesn't mean anything. There **are **tasteless potions out there."

"Okay, so potion is an option. How do we see if it's that?"

"We talk to professor Snape."

"Ummmmm"

"Oh, Harry, Professor Snape is not that bad. Besides, you had to work with him all last year during the war. He certainly is the most reliable and knowledgeable about potions."

Harry didn't disagree with anything Hermione had just said. Snape was not as bad as he thought and through their combined efforts during the war a strange understanding had formed between the two. In fact Harry had grown to respect and admire the former spy and enjoyed spending time with him. Which was why Harry wanted to stay away from Snape right now. Harry did not want Snape to witness him being so completely clueless. He would also more than likely berate Harry for being foolish enough to ingest an unknown potion. Yes, best to put that off as long as possible.

"Please Hermione, is there any other option?"

"Yes actually, Madam Pomfry."

"I will take option C then." Harry said glumly. He hated the Hospital wing. After the war he had spent three weeks in there with a very stern jailer/healer in the form of Madam Pomfry. He swore he would never go back again if he could help it. His friends knew how he felt about going there. _This was mutiny_. Plain and simple.

"Oh it is not mutiny," Hermione said in a humph. Harry had at least the good grace to look sheepish for a moment. He hadn't realized he voiced the thought out loud.

"Sorry"

"Anyways, it is probably best that you do go see Madam Pomfry. This height thing could be connected to a whole number of health issues. I know you don't want to go there and would rather eat owl treats..."

"With gusto I might add!"

"Whatever Harry. The point is that this could be serious. Someone could have poisoned you or heaven only knows what."

Ah there it is. Hermione, always the thinker, had gone through enough of the data in her head, a process that seemed to take longer and longer as each day passed, and could now become the worrywart best friend. An excess of knowledge did tend to make Hermione overreact. Really, Harry felt fine. He may now be too short to ride several amusement park rides, but in all honesty wasn't **this** normal for Harry James Potter. He had faced Voldemort five times in six years, battled a dragon, flew a hippogriff, been to a deathday party, and serenaded a three headed dog named Fluffy, just to name a few of his misadventures. Waking up six inches shorter just seemed like something that would be on the docket for him. 'So what's on schedule after breakfast today,' Harry mused, 'Aha, randomly shrinking. Excellent! That will still leave room to tickle blast-ended skrewts before dinner.'

"Harry?"

"Sorry, Ron. What did you say?"

"I asked what you and Hermione were talking about."

"Oh, well she said that it could be a potion and she wants me to visit Madam Pomfry."

"Oh hey, yea! A potion. Man, Hermione may be slipping. Why didn't she think of that before?"

"Because she is not our personal computer and she probably was running through about a million other scenarios trying to figure this out."

"Still, this is great teasing material....What's a copuder anyway?

"Never mind Ron, were here anyway." Whew, saved by the McGonagall.

Classes and lunch passed without incident. Luck was on his side, or so it would seem, since all of the classes today were ones in which your were seated the whole time. He figured that besides that people really weren't paying attention to the fact that one of their fellow classmates had decided to shrink on them. Harry guessed it was kind of like a haircut. Not that his ever made any difference, but he had witnessed people getting drastic haircuts and people weeks later finally asking if they had done something different to their appearance. It was a big change, but not something that people grasp right off the bat unless they were your closest friends.

So it was all too soon and with a heavy heart that Harry found himself along with Hermione and Ron—actually it was more like Hermione dragging him while Ron walked behind laughing—heading up to the hospital wing before dinner.

"Well hello Harry! Long time no see! I was wondering when you would show up this year, but it is only the first day. What malady could have possibly befallen you this quick?"

"I've shrunk."

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry sighed and stood up at full height, "I woke up this morning six inches shorter."

"Well that's most impressive. Come over here and let's have a look at you."

"Do you think Madam Pomfry," Hermione chimed in, she had been given all day to think about this and the more she thought about it the worse she began to worry, "That it could be a potion? Or a jinx or curse? I mean, I performed several revealing spells but they could have not been good or—"

"Relax my dear," Madam Pomfry said in her most soothing of voices. It still sounded fairly stern to Harry's ears though. He was, however, very biased. "I am sure after I run my diagnostic we shall discover the problem."

At this she directed Harry to sit on one of the beds. "His Bed" in fact. Madam Pomfry had joked on many occasions that she always kept "His Bed" open since it would more often that not need to be occupied by him. Harry was not amused by this joke. She performed all kinds of non verbal spells, scanning her wand all over Harry. Even, at one point, sticking her wand in his mouth. Harry prayed he remembered to brush his teeth when they got done here. Or at least cast a cleaning charm, or something. Soft grows of color and little bells and whistles were the only things giving any reply for the time. Ron and Hermione stood off to the side. Hermione still wore a concerned and evaluating expression, as if still going through all the information in her head, while Ron still had his amused lopsided grin. He knew nothing was wrong with Harry. The only reason Hermione was worried was because she had over thought the situation as only Hermione could. Harry had faced untold obstacles all of his life and lived to tell the tale. This was nothing. Harry would be fine. Right?

"Well, I have finished my evaluation."

Harry waited a second. "And?"

"You are short."

"That's it? After all of that the only conclusion is that I am short?"

"Harry – manners!" Hermione said in her best mom impression, "Go ahead Madam Pomfry, what has caused Harry's shortness?"

"Nothing"

"Huh?"

"Just that Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfry sighed. She thought very highly of young Harry but he seemed a bit oblivious at times. "The loss of height is not due to any jinx, curse, spell, or potion. The cause for the shrinking is internal. Other than that you are perfectly healthy. In fact you have quite a spike in magical power which in short points to—"

"An inheritance!!" Hermione all but yelled. She then proceeded to silently berate herself as if this was the most obvious of answers and she had missed it. Ron, for his part, was at least a little less clueless as Harry.

"So," Ron said slowly, "Harry is some sort of magical creature?"

"I am a what?!" Harry exclaimed. His mind instantly jumping to himself transforming into a hinkypucks or a giant spider.

"Oh calm down, Mr. Potter you will disturb my other patients. Yes, you may very well be a magical creature, or half human – half creature which is often the case. It is very common with older, pureblood families to find several humanoid magical creatures amongst the family tree, especially back during ancient and medieval times. These creatures then impart their genes into the family line and every so often those genes pop up in a descendant."

"So... I lost at gene roulette?"

"A simplistic analogy, but yes. Although, I would not count it a loss just yet, Mr. Potter. For one thing this is only the most logical theory based on my evaluation. It could be that your body just decided to shrink and no magical creature genes are present. The other consideration is that if you are experiencing a magical creature inheritance we do not know which one. With this being the only present visible symptom at this time it is impossible to tell."

A few minutes later the three left the hospital wing. Harry had a pamphlet clutched in his hand entitled _Magical Creature Inheritance and You. _Harry didn't know who made this pamphlet but he hoped they would not be too offended if, as soon as he got away from Hermione, he threw it in the trash. He could not possibly be a magical creature. It just seemed too surreal, too far out there; even for him. Hermione had been charged with the task of keeping track of the symptoms, if any, that Harry began to experience. Hermione took to the task like she did any project with the promise that she would do her absolute best and that she would also do research in the library. It was at this last declaration that Ron turned to glare at Harry. As if it was his fault they would be spending more time in the library.

Harry himself felt like a science experiment now. Hermione already had a roll of parchment all set and ready to take any notes she could while observing him. Every so often she would look over at him with an appraising look. Ron would also shoot quick glances his way, but his was more of a look of 'I'm worried you're going to change at any moment into some strange, scary creature.' So all in all, this was a great day.

He opened the pamphlet half-heartedly skimming the first paragraph. He felt instantly better. Here on the first page was his salvation! There should be trumpet fanfare, or something to mark this miraculous occasion.

"Ha! There is no way I could be a magical creature!"

"And why is that?" Hermione said. She was directing them, without their knowledge of course, to the library.

"Cause these inheritance thingies only happen on birthdays!"

"Who told you that?"

"Says so right here in this pamphlet. So it has to be true and since—OW! What was that for?!" Harry finished, rubbing the back of his head from were Hermione had just smacked him.

"You, of all people, should know better than to take anything in writing at face value." At this Ron's cough sounded suspiciously like '_Bookworm!'_ "I digress, **Ronald**, what does the pamphlet say exactly Harry?"

"'Most magical creature inheritance occurs when the witch or wizard comes of age. At times, the age of maturity coincides with the modern wizarding maturity age of seventeen, however it may also occur on other birthdays depending on the age of maturity of the magical creature.' So there you go! I'm not going to turn into a giant toad. My changes haven't even occurred on my birthday!"

"First of all, weren't you even halfway paying attention to Madam Pomfry? The creature you're turning into will be humanoid. Is that all you've read?"

"Isn't that all I need to read?"

"Not by a long shot. Give me that." Hermione snatched up the pamphlet and began reading. She couldn't ruin Harry's good mood though. No way. No how. No—

"Aha!"

Good mood ruined.

"What? What 'Aha!'? What have you found?"

"The very next paragraph, if you even cared to read it Harry, says, and I quote, 'Another, although more rare, form of receiving a magical creature inheritance is through outside stimuli. This can include food, elements, plants, and more often by other magical creatures or individuals.' There is still a possibility you are becoming a magical creature, but instead of getting it during your birthday you are changing because of something or someone here at the castle. Considering the fact that right after your birthday this year you became increasingly sluggish until we arrived at Hogwarts would also lend to this theory."

Well great. Cancel the trumpet fanfare.

"I was not sluggish. Just a little unmotivated, that's all.

At this Ron decided to finally join in, "Little unmotivated my big left toe! You barely got out of bed! When you did it was like a sloth meandering around the house."

"Thanks Ron." Great, now Harry had visions of himself turning into a giant slug.

"Anytime mate."

************************************************************************

Dinner in the great hall turned out this side shy of awkward. People were staring. A lot. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary considering his past, but after the events of the day Harry was paranoid. They knew. Had to know.

"Do you think they know?" Harry asked Hermione over his shepherd's pie which was almost untouched. He didn't know what was wrong with the cooking this year but he just could not eat it. Ron did not seem to be having the same problem. Quite the opposite really.

"Hey Potter! Do we need to call the Department of Magical Creature Control or do you think Hagrid will be able to handle you?" Justin Finch-Fletchley called out from the Hufflepuff table.

"Guess that answers my question. How did they find out?"

"Obviously one of Madam Pomfry's other patients must have overheard something and the rumor mill got started. Don't worry about it. You don't look like a creature so really people are just saying something to get your goat" Hermione said over her book. On the way to the Great Hall they had stopped off at the library to pick up one of probably many books Hermione was going to read in order to ascertain Harry's creature heritage. Of course, now Harry thought about turning into a giant goat. Least he would have facial hair then...

"Harry does your posterior itch?" Hermione said absentmindedly turning the pages. She didn't even look up from her book.

"Excuse me? My what? Should it itch?"

"Your behind," Hermione said with a sigh and a slight blush, "Does it itch at the very base of your spine?"

"Hermione, why do you want to know about Harry's arse?"

"Language Ronald!" Hermione chastised, "I am merely asking because that could be a sign of a future tail."

"I could get a tail?"

"It's possible."

"Fantastic. This is getting better and better." Harry muttered. He was finally munching on some fruit and a roll. They seemed the only things that didn't upset his stomach. Hermione was looking at him and quickly jotted something down on the parchment. Harry really didn't care. Heaven only knows what she would find note-worthy. Right now he had other distractions to contend with.

"I thought people were okay with creature inheritances."

"They are." Hermione affirmed.

"Then why is everyone staring at me like I am either about to burst into flames or burst out into show tunes?"

"Because it's you mate. They are always gonna stare at you. This just gives them a really good excuse. Trust me; it will die down in no time." Harry wanted to believe Ron's statement but he was having some difficulty at the time.

People were staring and whispering all around him in such an excess that it reminded him of his very first time in the Great Hall for his Sorting. Then it was because of the Boy-Who-Lived had returned to the wizarding world. Now it was because he was the Boy-Who Lived-to-Turn-into-like-a-Cat-or-Something (Harry really hated hyphens). He just hoped in the back of his mind that whatever magical creature he was turning into had sharp teeth. That way he could at least threaten people a little bit. He looked up to the head table to see Professor Dumbledore looking intently at him with that all knowing twinkle in his eye. Harry wondered if Dumbledore knew anything about this. Surely he did. The man had an uncanny and...well, downright creepy ability to know everything. Maybe if they asked him they could solve this riddle straight away. Then again Dumbledore probably thoroughly enjoyed the idea of them doing all of this research. Some type of learning experience meant to build character. Stupid character.

It was at this moment that another distraction came billowing into the Great Hall. Severus Snape, official Potions Master and unofficial Snark Master, walked briskly to the Head Table for dinner. His eyes met Harry's for a brief moment as he was walking and Harry fought back the urge to smile at him and say hello.

Professor Snape had been given the task to train Harry in dueling, defending against the dark arts and more occlumency. At first these lessons were extremely strained; actually they nearly killed each other on many occasions and also caused the untimely demise of many a breakable objects when their duels became far to over the top. However halfway through the training and after a particularly grueling dueling session that Harry finally did something he had wanted to do since the previous year. He apologized. He apologized to the man for invading his privacy the previous year when he looked into Snape's pensive. The apology was heartfelt and Harry guessed it showed. While Snape still had the sharpest tongue this side of the Atlantic, that night marked a turning point at which they eventually formed a friendship, at least Harry felt they did. He had even asked Snape to call him Harry at one point. Snape never did. Nor did he return the invitation for Harry to call him Severus.

Okay, so maybe they weren't friends more like civil acquaintances; however every once in a while they would engage in actual conversation that did no center around the dark arts or dueling. Also, Harry sometimes found himself getting real help Snape or receiving a look from the man that did not have malice behind it. Snape was even one of those that were by his bedside when he awoke in the hospital wing after the final battle. On the other hand these occasions of niceness or actually caring would quickly be followed with Snape putting up his stoic, unemotional masks and avoided Harry as if he carried the bubonic plague. Harry wondered, and not for the first time mind you, that perhaps Snape was afraid to be friends with Harry. That this would cause some rift in the space – time continuum and everyone would end up wearing pink frilly hats and orange shoes. Harry really didn't know. All he knew was that after getting to know Severus Snape that little bit last year that he wanted to get to know him better. To be his friend. It was then that the weird little warmth started to creep up whenever he was around Snape or whenever the Potion Master's name entered a conversation. Hmmmm...This is an awkward feeling. Should Harry be feeling this feeling? Quick distraction!

Harry quickly joined the conversation Ron was having with Dean and Neville in an attempt to keep the weird little warmth at bay. Ha! It worked. Mission Distraction to Quell Awkward Feelings a success! He really appreciated his friends and not only for their ability to distract him from a certain Snark Master. It was nice that, even though everyone else was staring and talking about him and he now faced a very weird and scary situation of becoming a mysterious creature, he had friends that really didn't care. They still treated him as Harry. At least for right now they did. Harry couldn't help but worry that he may loose some of his friends once he finally changed completely into his creature form. Who wants to be friends with a giant wombat anyways?

He didn't notice that during this conversation and for the rest of the night he was talking very fast; using his hands in big, sweeping gestures and, shockingly enough, let out a giggle or two at a couple of Seamus's antics. He didn't notice, but Hermione certainly did and she was writing so fast and furious oh her parchment that it was extremely surprising that her quill did not catch aflame.

************************************************************************

The week passed by without much incident. Well if you don't waking up one morning not needing his glasses anymore. An event Harry celebrated with a most spectacular and embarrassing dance around the dorm, but he didn't care.... and another where his hair had grown a little bit longer and—he didn't think this was even possible—more untidy. This occurrence warranted no dance whatsoever ....oh yes, and more incidents of "Hyper Harry Activity" as Ron was coming to call it. This hyperactivity was happening so much that even Harry had started to recognize when it occurred. Yes, if you didn't count those things then it was a very normal week. The looks and whispers had died down in fact the only other malicious incident was when a couple of Slytherins sent him a collar and leash which he burned on the spot. Harry was sure that Draco was behind it, but Hermione informed him that that was highly unlikely.

"Why?"

"Well, because he is part magical creature too."

"You gotta be kiddin me!" Ron all but shouted, "Malfoy really is part ferret?"

"Again guys, humanoid. Magical creature inheritances are **humanoid**!" Hermione had said this exact line nearly ten times a day ever since they discovered Harry was possibly gaining an inheritance. "He is part Veela."

"I guess that makes sense," Harry mused, "He certainly has the coloring for it."

"Yea, and he goes through girlfriends like socks."

"Ronald Weasley, don't be crude!" Hermione would not tolerate such statements from her boyfriend.

See? All normal. Harry Potter version of normal, but very mundane nonetheless. He even got a detention in Potion's, a very common occurrence; though it was not by his standard method of obtaining one. For once no explosions occurred. Shocking! But true!

************************************************************************

It was a normal potions class with the normal combating of Slytherins vs. Gryffindors, the normal noxious fumes created by the potions, and, oh yea, mustn't forget the normal overbearing Potions Master. Harry had the sneaking suspicion Snape was avoiding him again and was perplexed as to why. Usually the avoidance came after Snape slipped up and was nice to Harry.

Professor Snape avoided Harry's eyes during lecture and the first potions class on Tuesday had seen him not even approached once by the Professor for any type of critique; this class didn't seem at all different. Even if, Harry reasoned, he does not want to be my friend...or civil acquaintance...or whatever, anymore that should not stop him from his, Snape's, favorite pastime. By that Harry meant the constant overcritical analysis and belittling of Harry's potion skills.

Harry was feeling another bout of "Hyper Harry Activity" starting up. He hated this most of all. They seemed to happen at the worst times. Like potions. Potions is the worst possible class Harry could have picked to become antsy, twittery, and all around goofy in. He felt that fate was somewhere having an incredible laugh at his expense because even though Harry would never choose to enter into his hyper alter ego in Potions he did. Both potions classes found Harry becoming _Dun dun dun dah! Hyperman! _which it made it very hard to concentrate on ingredients and whether or not his potion should be goldenrod yellow or canary yellow.

Today found his leg shaking of its own accord. Almost like it wanted to break away from his body and take off running down the corridor. It was shaking so much that he accidentally knocked a vial off the work table and quickly had to swoop down to for a quick catch. As he came back up to set it on the table he felt someone's eyes on him. Turning he saw that Snape was actually acknowledging his presence. As soon as their eyes locked Harry got the intense urge to laugh. Knowing he was in hyper mode did not bode well in his mind. Ron had told him more than once his laugh often took on a giggle quality that he knew the Potions Master would not find as amusing as his red-headed friend. Try as he might the more he fought it the more he wanted to laugh and soon poor Harry found himself giggling in the middle of a quiet potions classroom.

"Mr. Potter! Is there something you find amusing?"

Harry began to blush. Well if this isn't more embarrassing than being spied on by Moaning Myrtle in the prefect's bathroom. Snape was giving him a curious expression and Harry knew he needed to answer if he wanted to save his neck and what little dignity he had left. He tried, really he did. He begged his mouth to answer. Pleaded for the sake of all that was quidditch that he could answer Professor Snape's question, but all that could come out was even more laughter. What was he doing? Why was he so giddy? He was on the fast track to getting a—

"Detention Potter! Tomorrow evening, 7 pm, my office. Now kindly desist with that incessant laughter!"

Great. His first detention of the year, and for giggling no less. Harry turned to try and get his customary sympathetic glance from Hermione and was greeted by her head bowed down as she frantically jotted some form of note or what have you on a piece of parchment. Great. Just great.

************************************************************************

Friday passed in what could have been the calmest since the opening feast. Harry did not awake to any drastic changes in his appearance, there was only a half day of classes since they were seventh years, and everyone seemed to be in a relaxed and happy mood. The weekend spirit had descended upon them. Harry was so engrossed in a game of exploding snaps with Ron that Hermione had to remind him about his detention....which we was suppose to be serving in fifteen minutes. So all that could be seen was a blur of Harry as he ran from the common room in order to get to the dungeon on time.

Now, Harry had participated in his fair share of detentions. In fact he had the sneaking suspicion that the only two people who had received more detentions that him were the Weasley twins and that is saying something. So at six fifty eight when he found himself outside the door to Professor Snape's office huffing and puffing from his brisk job...dead sprint...down to the dungeon, it should have felt like old business. It wasn't. Harry had made up his mind on the run down there that he was going to talk to the Potions Master. Ask him if they could be friends. Get to know one another. A Gryffindor trait he knew, but there it was. He was set and he would not turn back. He hoped. He was just about to knock when the door swung open revealing none other than Professor Snape. Harry's shocked expression must have shown on his face because he saw what looked like a tiny smirk grace Snape's usually emotionless mouth.

"Ah, actually on time. I am impressed Mr. Potter." Severus said smoothly as he stood aside to let the student in. He had been contemplating this detention all day; not that he would admit that to anyone. Ever. But ever since last year he did not know what to make of the Golden Boy. 'Well, not a boy anymore,' the voice in his head offered, 'More like a young man.' After Potter had apologized for the pensive incident Severus began to reevaluate his opinions of his young protégé. James Potter would have never apologized for doing something like that. In fact he would have teased Severus with no end in sight over it, something he realized Potter had not done. After the acceptance of his apology Potter had also made an effort to be ....nice....of all things. Stupid Gryffindor bravery. He had tried to quell the young man's peace offering and kept up all of his shields and kept the training regiment just as, if not more grueling. Severus did not make friends. Especially with the spawn of James Potter. Despite this Severus found himself getting sucked in by the young Gryffindor. He found himself talking and discovering about Ha-Potter. The young man he had once perceived as arrogant and spoiled as his father was found to be gentle and sweet-spirited. These realizations scared the hell out of Severus. He could not be friends with Potter. Inconceivable.

Then the final battle occurred and Severus had to witness that same sweet natured teenager face down the darkest wizard of their day. And he won. By Merlin, the young man actually won. In a surge of magic that was awe inspiring and frightening Potter had actually vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort. Severus then had to witness Potter slumping to the ground in unconsciousness. He was the first by his side. He was also one of only a few individuals that stayed by Potter's bedside in the hospital bed until he awoke a few weeks later. It was during this time that Severus realized just how much he had come to care for the unconscious young man. It was then, too, that he decided to keep his distance from then on. Potter had his whole life ahead of him; he should not waste his time on a relationship of any sort with his greasy potions professor.

"Um...sir?"

"What is it Potter?" Snape said, trying to put as much malice as he could behind his voice. He only half succeeded.

"What shall I be doing for my detention sir?"

"What else? Cleaning cauldrons."

Oh yes. Of course. As he walked toward them he got a good look at the cauldrons in question. 'Uhg! What happened to these? I swear Professor Snape mucks these up himself when he knows someone is coming for a detention' Harry thought darkly as he put on some gloves and picked up the sponge. Professor Snape had moved back to his desk and was writing something; most likely marking essays if his deep scowl was anything to go by. For a while the only sounds filling the office was the scratching of a quill and the scrubbing noises coming from the cauldrons in the corner. Both men were lost in their thoughts over the other person in the room. Harry was once again feeling that giddy, hyper feeling creep up but he was able to keep it a little under control. At least he wasn't giggling like a prepubescent girl. That meant for something right? At least with all this energy he was feeling he was getting his cleaning done in record time.

"Mr. Potter"

"Yes sir?" Harry popped his head out of a particularly large cauldron.

"I inquire about the recent change to you stature and appearance."

"Huh?"

Severus was getting exasperated. "Your height Potter! And your lack of glasses!"

"Oh, well..." Had Snape not heard? It had been going around the whole school hadn't it? Then again, Harry really doubted that Snape would listen to the rumor mill or that people would choose the professor to gossip with. Even the Slytherins knew better. "I really don't know..." It wasn't a lie. It wasn't! Their best **theory** was that he was becoming a magical creature. No one new for sure. So no lying has occurred. Conscious soothed. "I woke up one morning short and another morning with my vision corrected." See! Again, no lying. That was true too. Harry could do this.

"And you didn't think to tell anybody Potter?" Snape said with mild surprise and a lot of aggravation. When would this stubborn Gryffindor learn!

"I did! I went to Madam Pomfry. She gave me a check up and said that I was healthy."

"Did she check for any potions that could have entered your system?"

Was that concern in Professor Snape's voice. Nah. Couldn't be. "Yes sir. She stuck her wand in my mouth and said some sort of spell." Harry shuddered from the memory. Did he even remember to brush his teeth after that? Ewwwww, gross.

Snape pursed his lips, "Hm, that is superficial at best. Come with me Potter." With that he turned in true Snape fashion—robes billowing and all—and headed back to his private lab. What else could Harry do? He followed.

No sooner had he stepped inside the room than he was greeted with a vial of a neon green liquid.

"Drink this Potter. If you are experiencing the effects of a potion—even if the potion is out of your system—this potion will confirm that."

Slightly nervous.... okay, extremely nervous...Harry took the vial and slowly drank it. Hmmm tastes like lemon...y..... lemony....sort of. Okay, it tasted nothing like lemon but it was the closest thing he could compare it to. The two stood there in the damp potions lab looking at each other. Harry waited and wondered when the potion would take effect and what it would do. While he waited he took in the potion masters appearance. 'His hair looks nice.' Harry thought absentmindedly, ' Looks like he is washing his hair more. Doesn't look that greasy anymore.....Why am I wondering about Snape's hair?' Unbeknownst to him, Harry's cheeks had colored slightly from his thoughts.

Snape quirked an eyebrow. His own thoughts on the Gryffindor Golden Boy. 'You can really see how green his eyes are without his glasses. Such an amazing color of green....Why am I thinking of Potters eyes?'

"Sir?"

"What is it Potter?"

"Well, um...I was just wondering...."

"Articulation Potter. What did you need to know?"

"How is this potion suppose to tell if I have been—"

Harry had his question cut short when he emitted a very impressive and very very loud **burp**. He also emitted, during said burp, a puff of white smoke. Harry turned the color of a tomato over the mortification of burping in such a way in front of Professor Snape. Snape simply smirked, amused by Harry's embarrassment.

"That, Mr. Potter, is what that potion does. One tells if one has been effected by a potion and how by the color of the smoke."

"Ah well.... So what does mine say?"

"You are suffering from no ill effects from a potion."

"I see. Well....Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Mr. Potter."

Both just stood there looking at each other.

"Um, Sir?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

Okay, now or never. Deep breathe because this is one of those situations where the faster it's said the better.

"Sir I was just wondering what we were? I know that during training last year we started being nicer to each other and I got to know you and I really respect you and I want to get to know you better and you were there when I woke up after the final battle, but you seem to always push me away, but I really want to be your friend."

Harry all but gasped at the end of his speech. Was that even English?

Severus was trying absorbing this rapid confession. Finally his mind came to rest upon the very last thing Potter had said. "You can not possibly want to be friends with me."

"But, but I do sir."

Was the boy...young man...serious? He seemed so serious. Severus looked into the green eyes he had been admiring earlier to try and see if he could detect any falseness. He found none. Potter actually wanted to be his friend.

"I do not have friends Potter."

"Then wouldn't today is a great day to start?" Harry ventured, "I know we have had a rough history, but what about if we start over? Tabula rasa? Clean slate?"

Severus was impressed that Potter knew such a phrase and considered the offer. He was right when he said he had no friends. The closest thing he had was Albus, but that was more of a father/son relationship. Could he be a friend with this young man? Did he want to? Severus surprised himself by realizing that, yes, he did want to be friends and get to know Potter better. What did he have to lose?

"Very well, Mr. Potter. As you so surprisingly eloquently phrased it: we shall have tabula rasa. As such..." Severus stuck out his hand, "you may, in private only, call me Severus. As friends do we should be on more personal terms." He fought to not be taken aback by the beautiful grin that spread across Harry's face.

Harry could not believe that Snape...Severus! had agreed to be his friend. He looked into the man's eyes to try to see malice or sarcasm, but only found acceptance and if anything a little but of mirth over the present situation. Harry had to agree. This was crazy.

"Only if you call me Harry."

At this Harry accepted the Severus's offered hand to shake. To seal the deal. However as soon as their hands touched it felt as if Harry had been struck by lightning. The giddiness and hyperactivity shot sky high. He pulled back quickly and stared at his hand as if it held the answer to what just occurred. Well, that was unexpected. He looked back up at Severus and saw the same surprised look on his face.

"You may go....Harry," Snape said slowly, "You're detention is over."

Harry wanted to ask what exactly had just happened, but he was still so shocked by the feeling that he just nodded dumbly, turned, and walked out the door of the potions lab and back into the office. He was just about to leave when he turned back around. Severus was standing in the doorway to his lab.

"Pro...Severus..." man that was going to take some getting use to, "Thank you. For accepting my friendship."

Severus seemed to have snapped out of a trance, "Thank you...Harry...for extending that friendship."

"Ummm I didn't finish cleaning the cauldrons."

Severus smirked and cocked an eyebrow, "You mean you actually want to clean those things?"

"Well I..."

"Leave Harry. It is late. Good night."

"Oh. Umm Goodnight Severus" And Harry turned back and this time left the office and the very confused Potions Master behind. Severus had a feeling being friends with Harry Potter would only lead to trouble. Trouble always found the young man. What had he gotten himself into?

Severus went to bed that night confused and slightly excited. He had a friend! As childish as the thought sounded, he could not seem to help it. He had never had a friend before. He pushed the thought of the jolt of energy that accompanied the touch of Harry's hand out of his hand. It was of no importance anyway.

Harry went to bed that night exhausted and happy. He had asked Severus for his friendship and the man had agreed! He hadn't thought Severus would ever want to be friends with him but here they were. He wondered how they would be able to spend time together to develop this new friendship. Maybe best to just see what happens. Harry changed into his pajama pants but forwent the shirt since he felt a little warm. He climbed into bed and began to fall asleep. Just before drifting completely off his mind went once again to that jolt he felt when he had touched Severus's hand. He still felt a tingle sensation all throughout his right arm.

***********************************************************************

Harry awoke the next morning thinking one particular thing, that he felt really great. For Harry to think this in the morning hours was an amazing feat to say the least...or maybe it's the most. Was it because it was the weekend? Maybe. Was it because Severus had accepted his friendship last night? Quite possible. Was it because when he stood up next to Ron he realized he came up to the other boy's neck instead of his chest....wait, WHAT?!

"I **grew**!" Harry hollered. Luckily, he and Ron were the only ones in the dorm at the time. "I don't know how it happened but I am not going to question it! Ya-hoo! Yippie!" Harry hollered as he danced around the room. This was definitely a happy dance moment. He may not be back to his original height, but he had grown and that made today better than Christmas, his birthday, and any other holiday put together! Why wasn't Ron joining in this celebration of height? He turned back to his friend to find Ron doing a great impression of a fish. Really? Harry was surprised too but the addition of two maybe three inches was nothing to be shocked over. Ron didn't even react this bad when Harry had shrunk.

"Ummm, mate? What's wrong?"

Ron snapped out of his shell shocked stupor, "I think you need to look in a mirror Harry."

Oh no. That's not good. This would be the point in a movie where the ominous music would begin to play. What had happened? Had he grown horns? Dog ears? A snout? He crossed his eyes to see his nose as he walked towards the big mirror on the back of the bathroom door. No. His nose looked fine. Horns. Had to be horns. Or antlers. Or weird ears. Maybe like a deer. Or a bull. Or a ram. He didn't see, but he knew Ron had followed him into the bathroom. When he finally reached the mirror it took him a little while to take in what he was seeing. No horns, antlers, or anything of that sort....no.

"Oh...." Harry said faintly, "wings...." Not just any wings though.

"HOLY CRAP I'M A FAIRY!"

************************************************************************

Cliffhanger much?

**Authors Footnote**: Yep yall, it's a creature fic. Told you at the beginning it was **super** cliché. I hope my creature of choice is a bit more of a twist. I personally get a giggle when I think about Harry discovering his wings, but I am painfully biased. Also, I did not receive any advice about who the main ship would be so I think you see now where I am going with this one. Sorry if this dashes someone's dreams. I hope you still continue to read my story!

And Review...........now!


	4. Faith and Trust

**Disclaimer**: Characters – not mine. Setting – not mine. Money? – Not by a long shot. Why am I doing this? – cause its fun dagnabit (This is a word where I come from)

**A/N**: Thanks for the Reviews and story alerts!! I will try to do you proud

**Warning: **This story is a slash story. Im sorry if this offends people. I don't want to misslead people however. M/M. Nothing graphic, but it will be a romance between two men.

On with the show

************************************************************************

Chapter 3: All it takes is Faith and Trust

************************************************************************

A fairy. He was a fairy. A Fairy!! With fairy wings and everything. Couldn't have been a bird's wings. Or angel wings. No. Fairy wings. Maybe he was imagining things. A dream perhaps? Dreams do happen and Harry was notorious for having crazy dreams. Then again...

"Ron?"

"Yea?"

"There are wings sticking out of my back aren't there."

"Yep."

"Not a dream?...Ouch!" Harry rubbed his arm from where Ron had pinched him.

"No dream."

"Ah, well then...."

They both continued to stare at Harry's reflection in the bathroom for a while.

"Want me to go get Hermione?" Ron asked, but he didn't take his eyes off the wings.

"Might be a good idea."

"Oh. Ok," Ron turned and started heading towards the door. He paused and turned back, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"Oh, no worries about that happening." And with that Ron left the dorm room with the same dazed look in his eyes. Harry didn't blame him. Not in the least. He would be shocked too if he saw his friend with wings sticking out of their back.

He had wings. **Wings!** How had he not felt this in the night!? These were huge...okay bit of an exaggeration, but still very big wings sticking out of his back. He may be a heavy sleeper, but it seemed to push beyond ridiculous that he had slept peacefully while this occurred. Here was the proof though, staring right back at him in the mirror.

So he was a magical creature. He couldn't call it a theory any longer. Not just any magical creature. A fairy apparently. Harry almost wished he **had** turned into that giant wombat. He stared at the newest addition to his body, really taking them in for the first time that morning.

They looked like the typical pixie wings, or at least what Harry considered to be typical. Almost like a butterfly's wings except just a little bit smaller in width and not nearly as colorful. In fact they were almost clear if it wasn't for the iridescent shine and the milky white scrolling pattern that curved and spiraled all throughout. They were really quite stunning if only they weren't sticking out of his back. Any one else's back and he could have possibly complimented them. On his own, however, they seemed so foreign that he had a hard time accepting them as real. He guessed from what he could see that they went about a four feet tall, with the tops reaching about a foot or so past his head and the bottom grazing the backs of his knees. Every once in a while there would be a slight movement to them and Harry would feel a flutter of muscles in his back.

Harry the Fairy. 'Oh no no no no no no! No rhyming like that. I can just hear the songs Peeves and everyone else would make up if he found this out. Crap. The funny songs practically write themselves!' Harry was so engrossed with his internal monologue about all the terrible things that could be contained in a song entitled _Harry the Fairy _that he did not hear Ron return with Hermione.

"Honestly Ronald, what is so important that you drag me up hear with no explanation at all and keep shushing me any time I......ask." Hermione finished her rant lamely as she was finally pulled into the bathroom.

"Oh ....my **goodness**....Harry...They're....They're....Wow!"

Harry sighed and turned from the mirror to face his friends. "Hermione..."

"They are just stunning Harry!"

"Not the assessment I needed right now. What am I?"

Hermione was still openly staring at the wings. "I couldn't say for certain...but you look like a fae."

"Fae?" Harry quickly tried to delve into his care of magical creatures knowledge, "I thought fae were like elves?"

"Well, they can be. There are many types of fae. Really, fae is a general term that applies to magical humanoid creatures that are larger than their pixie or fairy cousin."

"So I am not a fairy?"

"No you are much too large."

Harry the Fae. Didn't rhyme. He could live with that. Not nearly as bad a song. Just hope others would see it that way too.

"So what type of fae am I?" Harry said as he walked back into the room to grab a shirt. With Hermione in the room it was getting a little embarrassing to walk around half clothed. He looked at it a second wondering just how he was going to accomplish this task.

"Oh honestly," Hermione said with a huff. She grabbed the oversized shirt and whipped out her wand. After charming a hole in the back she waved her wand again and the shirt disappeared from her hand and reappeared on Harry. "Thanks!"

"What would you do without me?" Hermione said with a self satisfied grin.

"Walk around naked apparently."

"Thank you Ronald. Now, back to your question Harry. I will go down to the library and get what books I can. I am sure the library has several books on fae creatures. Can you boys stay up here till I get back?"

"No I thought I would parade my new wings around the Great Hall" Harry said with a grin. He was just happy he wasn't Harry the Fairy anymore and that he was properly clothed.

"Don't get smart mister! I will be back."

"Hey why don't you go with her Ron?"

"You sure?"

"Yea sure, Hermione may need help carrying the books."

"Kay. We will be back in a minute mate."

And with that the two departed and Harry gave a small smile. He knew they wanted some more alone time. Just the two of them. While they had been ultra supportive of Harry this past week it did not change the fact that they would often go on strolls in the afternoons by themselves or would sit off to the side in the common room. It was their right. They were in love or quickly getting there. Harry was not even about to begrudge them that. In fact he felt quite happy in his friend's happiness together. It just stung a little bit to realize that the close friendship of the trio was changing drastically because they were growing up. Harry also had a feeling that there would be more and more "couple time" in the near future which meant Harry would be on his own. Part of him didn't want it to change, but he knew all to well that changed happened whether you wanted it or not. The flutter of his back muscles as his wings moved again was a physical reminder of that lesson. So like with all the obstacles that Harry had faced he decided that these two changes—his relationship with his friends and his brand new appearance—were things that he could easily take on and still be happy. He had a feeling he could accept his friends' relationship making him the third wheel more than he could accept the fact that he now had wings. Harry the Fairy. 'No! Harry the Fae!' He thought frantically.

Well, now what was he going to do while he waited on the lovebirds? He walked back into the dorm room and passed by the personal wall mirror that Neville kept by his bed. It was a talking mirror and it and Harry had a love/hate relationship. Basically, it **loved** to say how terrible Harry looked and Harry **hated** the fact that it gave its opinions without being asked. Anytime a person even walked by the mirror it would shout back its advice or appraisal of their looks. He had a feeling it was charmed my Nev's grandmother to be exceedingly harsh. Harry already knew he was scruffy and skinny, he did not need a mirror shouting it at him whenever he passed by. Harry stuck his tongue out at it when he walked.

"Nice wings." It called.

"Oh, shut up!"

Harry wandered back onto his bed and sat down, careful to not sit on his new wings. They seemed to know what they were doing however, since they move on their own accord when he sat, causing another weird sensation to go through Harry's back. That was definitely going to take some getting use to. He thought again of his current predicament. This was by far not the worst magical creature that he could have received an inheritance from, but it did present itself with some very unique problems. What **would **people say when he saw these wings? It wasn't like they were small enough to hide under clothing. And what if this wasn't the last of his changes? Maybe he wasn't a fae, but a giant bug! Next he would get antennae. Harry pushed that thought out though since Hermione's ever present '_Humanoid, your inheritance will be from a __**humanoid **__creature_' was playing in his head. Maybe he could put a notice-me-not spell on them all the time. But that wouldn't work. Eventually he would mess up and someone would see.

Oh wait, what if his other dorm mates decided to come back up here for one reason or another? He can't be seen with these wings! Harry dived for his trunk and threw on his father's invisibility cloak, making sure that wings and all were hidden. He felt a rather abrupt and bigger sensation in his back this time and realized his wings had laid down flat against his back. Well that was handy. Now if he could only control it.

************************************************************************

Ron and Hermione returned a while later to what looked like an empty dorm room.

"Harry?"

"Man," Ron said, "I really hope he wasn't serious about parading around in the Great Hall."

"Of course I wasn't!" Harry said as he threw off the cloak, "What kind of a prat do you think I am? And please don't answer that." He finished to a smirking red head. "So what have you two found?"

"Well I have several books here to pick from so just grab one and start reading." Hermione stated as she herself picked up a rather impressively large tome and sat down in the chair by Ron's bed. Just how Harry wanted to spend his Saturday: reading. Oh well, at least they would hopefully find out what kind of fae he was. So the reluctantly winged young man picked up another large book, 'I swear Hermione only looks at books if they weigh more than two stones!' and sat back down on his bed to read. Ron also looked less than enthused but he too picked up a book and began to read.

The trio read in silence for several minutes. Or maybe several hours. Quite possibly ages and ages. Whichever felt right. Harry had no clue what exactly he was looking for. All he knew was that he had wings and had shrunk a little bit. Oh and he got hyper every once in a while. That didn't seem to fit any of these fae creatures. Some of them were very interesting however. One, called a Torremel, was a sprite being that could breathe fire. Why couldn't he have gotten _that_ gene, huh? Let's just see those Slytherins mess up his potions if he could literally blow smoke up their...

"What about a Fintab?" Ron questioned. He was looking quite tired of reading. Reading was not a hobby of Ron's. Eating, yes, but no reading. Speaking of eating they missed breakfast and if this kept up they would miss lunch. "And I'm hungry."

"First things first Ron," Hermione said. She was in her element and would **not** be deterred by a hungry Weasley. "What is a Fintab?"

"Ok ok. Ahem," Ron looked back at his page, "'A Fintab is a magical creature of small, slight human size that possesses wings much like their fairy counterpart. They live in marshy areas and tend to be quite reclusive. They are carnivorous and—"

"Stop right there Ron."

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"That's already not Harry."

"What do you mean? A Fintab has wings, Harry's got wings. Suppose to be small human size—that's Harry all over—"

"Thanks Ron"

"Anytime mate. So why can't Harry be a Fintab?"

Hermione did not answer Ron's question directly, instead she turned back to Harry, "When was the last time you ate meat?"

"Err, I dunno. Why?"

"I have been observing you at every meal since we found out about your creature inheritance and I can tell you that if you ever did try to eat meat you looked as if you were going to be sick. All you eat are fruits, raw vegetables, and breads...and sweets. I think you've turned into a vegetarian Harry."

Harry had almost forgotten that Hermione was keeping tabs on him. Almost. "Okay, so I am a vegetarian now. What other things do we need to look for? Cause honestly I have just been looking for creatures with wings and nothing else."

"Yea me too."

Hermione let out one of her better martyred sighs, "You two are terrible. Honestly, it is all very obvious. Harry has been experiencing these things for a week."

"Tell us anyway. Just for the hell of it."

"Language Ronald! Alright, fine, I'll tell you. First off, like I said I believe Harry is a vegetarian now. Second, we are looking for a creature with high energy since Harry seems to experience times of hyperactivity. We are also looking for his specific wing pattern. Each creature with wings has a specific type of wing. Think of it as a fingerprint. Also, possibly a creature whose transformation into maturity is brought about by other factors and not by birthday. This last part is just speculation, but I also think he may be an earth-type fae as well."

"Why is that?"

"Your coloring." Hermione said dismissively, but Harry had the impression that wasn't the only reason she thought he was an earth-type fae. He let it drop though.

"That about it?"

"Yes Ron, those are the general things that we are looking for."

"Great! Now how about some food."

"Do you only think of your stomach Ron?"

"What kind of question is that to ask?"

"So I should ask Dobby to bring us some sandwiches then?" Harry knew the answer to that question. Whenever Ron was hungry his stomach may not be the **only **thing on his mind, but it takes up a large chunk.

A few minutes later and the three of them found themselves with a tray full of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Harry was sure to ask for a bowl of fruit for himself. If Hermione was right, and when is Hermione ever not right, then that would be all he would eat. Dobby's reaction to Harry's new appearance had been quite amusing. If it were at all possible his saucer-sized eyes had grown even bigger when he first popped in front of Harry. The little elf seemed awed by his wings and was quick to swear to silence. Harry took him for his word. Dobby really was a very loyal friend. A little over exuberant at times, especially when trying to save someone's life, but he wouldn't tell a soul.

With food in their stomachs and a better understanding of what they were looking for, at least in Harry and Ron's case, they began again on their reading which was a lot easier this time around. Harry was able to skip entire sections of some books because they did not fit one of his characteristics. He did find some more very interesting creatures. One had the power to control lightning, another could talk with animals—although considering his ability to talk to snakes already he didn't think he would want that—and several had shape shifting abilities. He wondered what different abilities he may have. They slipped back into comfortable silence with the sounds of pages turning and Ron's chewing keeping them company. This silence kept up for about an hour and a half more until...

"Aha!" Hermione said triumphantly, "I think I might have found it!" She had gone through three large books but maybe this was it. Several things matched up.

"Well? What am I? Anything good?" Harry asked. Breathe fire, breathe fire, please let him be able to breathe fire....

"You, our dear Mr. Potter, are a Diligarian. ...Possibly. "

"Well what does that possibly mean?"

Hermione looked back down and read from the book.

"'The Diligarians were the largest earth-type fairy race. Said to be very ancient and rare, they possessed the wings of a fairy, but were equal to slightly sub average human height. A possible link between fairies and their fae cousins. It is unclear as to their preferred area of living, but generally they possibly preferred dryer, woodsier locations and had a great connection with nature and wildlife. Because of this closeness with nature they were said to be vegetarians....'"

"Umm Hermione, I don't mean to interrupt," Harry said sheepishly, "But why is all of this in past tense?"

"I am getting to that it is at the end of the article. 'Diligarians were shy creatures but they would still interact with witches, wizards and muggles if they did not feel threatened. In fact despite there shyness the Diligarians were written to be quite passionate, energetic, and seductive in nature.'" At this last part Harry's eyes went wide and he began to blush violently, but he kept his mouth shut. Hermione continued, "'This is where their name derived from. From the Latin for "lover" it was written throughout historical logs that these creatures were considered the most beautiful and loving of all the fae creatures and it was regarded an esteemed honor to be the mate of a Diligarian....'"

"Mate!" Harry squeaked.

"Don't interrupt Harry. 'Little else is known about the Diligarian aside from their appearance. Their large iridescent wings had a scrolling pattern all throughout and were fully functioning. The same scroll pattern was also present on the skin of the Diligarian making them very distinguishable. Though it could just be a poetic indulgence it was also often expressed that these creatures also possessed jewel-tone eyes. The last Diligarian was seen two and a half hundred years ago. They are thought to possibly be extinct.'"

Hermione finished her reading and looked up from her book expecting praise for her find. What she got was Harry looking like he had been hit with a bludger and a highly skeptical looking Ron.

"I don't think Harry is a ...a whatchacallit Hermione."

"A Diligarian. And why not?"

"Well he may have the wings and be a vegetarian but I don't think the other stuff fits."

"Actually a lot of it fits. You are just too clueless to notice." Hermione said. "For one, Harry is shy, but ever since he came back to Hogwarts this year he has been acting playful. That's what those bouts of hyperactivity were. I will also point out again, though I shouldn't have to, that a fairy's wings are highly distinguishable and unique from one race to the next. Plus there is Harry's eyes..."

"But they all died out didn't they? One hasn't been seen in hundreds of years. Plus everyone says I have my mom's eyes. She apparently wasn't a ..."

"Diligarian"

"Yea, that. She was muggle born."

"Well your mom's eye color could just have been a clue that she was a carrier of the gene. Magical creatures didn't only mate with magical individuals Harry. These genes have been in your family for who knows how long. The fact that there are not any others now doesn't mean anything."

Harry really wished Hermione would stop saying "mate". Sure, he and Ron called each other mates sometimes, but that was a term for friend. He knew that the way Hermione was using the word mate had absolutely nothing to do with just being friends with a person. He held out his hand and received the book Hermione had gotten the information from. There was a picture right next to the small article. It was a drawing but Harry immediately recognized the wings. The only difference was the color of the spiraling pattern. The picture depicted a blue swirl. Was it still the same? This Diligarian also had bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle and a swirling pattern all over its skin. It looked like a giant black tattoo. Harry looked at the spine of the book. _An Encyclopedia of Ancient Magical Creatures._

"I still don't know if I am a Diligarian, Hermione. This picture shows a blue pattern on the wings and I don't have all those skin markings."

"It may not be a full inheritance. You could be only half Diligarian and this is what it looks like. Until I am able to get much more information about them I would tentatively say we have found our fairy."

"Okay," Ron said as he put down his own heavy book. He was just glad that it sounded like they were finally done reading. "So how do you get more information?"

"Well this is all our library had. I **could** write to the Ministry Library and request some older books that would possibly have more information."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course!

"Wait a minute Hermione." Harry knew this was a good idea. They needed more information about Diligarians; especially if he was one. But he did **not **want the ministry to know. "If you write to them requesting all these books about Diligarians or magical creatures then they may get suspicious. They know us and they would know something was up."

"I'll be requesting other books along with those we need. If they even exist. I have wanted to borrow from their library for a while. Ours has a terrible selection in some areas of study. But you know Harry that you will have to register your creature inheritance with the ministry. Like it or not, you being a fairy."

"Wait, what happened to fae?" Harry asked as he finally registered that Hermione had gone back to using the term fairy.

"Weren't you listening? The very first line said you were a fairy, a big fairy, but if you are a Diligarian then you are a fairy nonetheless." Hermione had a faint smile to her lips. Had she thought of it? God, he hoped not, cause...

"Hey!" Ron said with a large grin on his face. He looked like one of the twins. Not good. "Harry the Fairy! It rhymes!"

Fantastic. Bloody fantastic.

"Harry the Fairy, Oh what will he do," Ron began to sing, "Harry the Fairy, Oh please don't be blue!"

Ron threw his arm around Harry's shoulder—being mindful of the wings—and continued to sing. Making up any lyrics he could. Hermione, who at first just looked amused, had finally started laughing out loud, finally giving into her childish side. She even began to join in.

"Harry our Fairy, so pretty and fair, Oh Harry our Fairy, um...please say you'll be there!"

Harry retained his sour mood for only a minute or so. He tried really hard to keep a displeasing look on his face while his friends sang to him. This was not funny. Being a fairy was terrible, serious business. Wasn't it? Yes, right awful. But try as he might his friend's infectious laughter was soon getting the better of him and he found himself finally smiling. Oh why not, can't change it anyways right? Ron was on a roll.

Harry the Fairy, please don't fly away, Oh Harry the Fairy Hagrid wants you to stay..."

At this Hermione stopped laughing and gave Ron and odd look. She then shifted her gaze to Harry. He knew that look. It was the "Of course!" look. This could be trouble. Ron seemed to sense something too.

"Hermione, I was kidding with the song. I don't think we should tell Hagrid about Harry. We all know how well he can keep a secret from first year. Plus, Hagrid doesn't like cute creatures. Only scary beasts."

"I'm a scary beast."

"Sure you are Harry." Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't thinking about that," Hermione interrupted, "I was thinking about the flying part!"

Harry abandoned all thoughts of scary beasts at the moment. "Huh?"

"Your wings are not just decoration Harry. Your wings are fully functional. You should be able to fly."

The room got silent. This seemed to be an epiphany between the three. A moment when things fall into place and the world opens up and makes more sense. This wasn't a cosmic, life changing epiphany by any stretch. In fact, some could argue that it shouldn't have been this grand of a revelation. Anyone who looked at Harry's wings would immediately say, "Well duh, of course he could fly." But as it was, Hermione's statement brought the whole thing to a standstill. Only one thing to do.

"Alright," Harry said, "Room of Requirement. We have got to try this."

************************************************************************

Harry absolutely loved the Room of Requirement. Part of his affinity stemmed from the many hours he spent there fifth and sixth years teaching the DA. The other part was that the room never ceased to amaze him. No matter what you needed, the room provided. Today they had a large open room, about the size that it was when the DA met there, except that the ceiling seemed to go on forever. It had several stacked, high arches along all of the walls with tall windows that let in light and large pillars that stretched and stretched all the way to the ceiling. Other than that it was the castles neutral brown.

"This is amazing," Harry said in awe as he shrugged off his invisibility cloak.

"Yes this will do nicely. Alright, Harry, let's get you flying." Hermione was in full business mode.

"Alright....um...how?"

Hermione looked at his wings for a few minutes. "How much are you able to move them?"

"All the moving they've done has been on their own. I didn't think I could control them."

"That's silly, of course you can control them. They are apart of you aren't they?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Hermione just kept going.

"What were you doing when they moved?"

"Well, one or two times they just fluttered on their own and another when I was sitting down..."

"Wait how did they move when you sat down? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how much a pain it was going to be to try to sit with wings and I wished they'd move."

"And they did?"

"Well...yea."

"Okay Harry, we are going to do some visualization."

"I thought we were trying to get Harry to fly?"

"We are! He just has to get his wings working first. Alright Harry I want you to close your eyes and think about your wings moving."

Harry did as she instructed. He thought about his wings fluttering like they did in the dorm room earlier. Sure enough he felt that same odd sensation run through his back.

"Great! Now lets move on."

This went on for quite a while. Hermione would give Harry some movement to think about and Harry would try to get his wings to do it. Ron for his part tried to keep quite. Towards the beginning he tried talking to Harry about all the cool things they could do once he learned how to fly. Hermione quickly put a stop to this claiming Harry needed to concentrate.

"I think we can try flying now."

Alright! This was what Harry had been waiting for. He knew all the stuff Hermione made him do would help out tremendously, but Harry loved flying and the idea that he could do it without a broom was exciting. Maybe being Harry the Fairy wasn't so bad after all. Harry closed his eyes and pictures himself flying. Nothing happened. Okay. No big deal. He tried thinking of himself soaring around the room. Still nothing. Not even a flutter.

"They're broke." He said at last.

"They are not broke. What are you thinking about?"

"Flying. Like around the room"

"Hey," Ron interjected, "Maybe he has to think about something else, like when you cast a potronus charm?"

Hermione got a strange look on her face. Harry rather thought she looked like she was going to be sick. Quite the opposite though. The next second she burst out laughing; doubling over from the shear force of the laughter and—were those tears? Harry was lost and one look at Ron said they were in the same boat. Finally curiosity won out and Ron had to know—

"Hermione, **what **in the world is so funny?"

"Think of a happy thought!" Hermione said in between chuckles.

"Um, what?"

"Oh come on! I know Ron won't know but you have to know Harry! 'Soon you'll zoom all around the room? All it takes is faith and trust and a little bit of pixie dust?'"

"Pixie dust? What does this have to do with pixie dust?"

"Oh Honestly! Peter Pan! The movie!?"

"Never seen it."

"Yea me neither."

"Well I know you haven't Ron, but Harry, you were raised muggle. This was and still is a very popular children's movie."

"Like my relatives let me watch movies? Come on; just tell us what's so funny? What's the movie about?"

"Well the part I was laughing at was at the beginning. Three children want to fly and are told by Peter pan—who I guess would be a type of nymph—that they need to think happy thoughts in order to fly. That and pixie dust from Tinkerbelle."

"Who is Tinkerbelle?"

"Peter Pan's fairy friend."

"Hey that makes Harry our Tinkerbelle!"

"Thanks Ron"

"Anytime...Tinkerbelle."

"Argh! Okay moving on. I have wings so I do not need to think happy thoughts nor do I need pixie dust—whatever that is."

"Well, maybe not a happy thought. But try thinking of different things. Maybe something else will trigger it."

So Harry tried it again. He thought of flying around the room again. Again nothing. Taking off from the ground with the greatest of ease. Nope. He even thought some happy thoughts—though he would **never **tell Hermione or Ron that he did. Still no go. This wasn't working. And Harry had run out of things to think about. He wondered what his wings even looked like when he was flying. He realized that while he was imagining himself flying, he did not have his wings moving. He was just floating in the air. What would his wings look like when he flied? He began to zone out, his head in the clouds, when—

"You're doing it!"

Clouds gone. Harry found himself falling about six feet back to the ground.

WHUMP!

"Oh I'm sorry Harry!" Hermione said as she and Ron rushed over to help him up, "But you did it! You flew! What were you thinking about?"

"Clouds" Harry mumbled. "I was thinking about what it would even look like to fly and then I spaced out." He had quite soundly landed on his bottom and really hurt his pride in the process.

"Hmmm interesting." Hermione seemed to think for a minutes. Okay, not seemed to think. Of course Hermione was thinking. "Try thinking about what it looks like to fly rather than actually flying. This time keep your eyes open."

'Easy enough,' thought Harry, and by that it means he didn't think it was at all that easy but he would give it a shot. He thought about what would happen to his wings if he would fly. His mind provided a quick image of his wings fluttering very fast. His mind began to zone again and he felt a floating sensation. Wait, why were the walls moving? He was flying!

"Alright! Your doing it mate!" Ron was jumping up and down from the ground below. "Try flying around the room!"

Harry considered it for a minute and then pushed forward with his body like he did when he was on a broom. Luck was on his side because it appeared the mechanics of moving while flying with wings were the same as riding a broom. Lean left, lean right, point up and down; who knew? He was still going slow, but he was flying. Without a broom! Harry flew around for a few minutes before he pointed himself back to the ground and landed by Ron. Well, maybe not land. More like fell, but it was a graceful fall.

WHUMP!

"Ha! We'll have to work on your landing Tinkerbelle." Ron said as he helped Harry from the floor.

"Don't call be that you big git!" Harry punched Ron in the arm. It wasn't a hard punch though. He knew that Ron wasn't trying to be mean. He was just being a prat.

"Hey, someone has to keep you from having a big head! It's a tough job but someone has to do it."

"Oh yes. I'm so sure."

"Okay you two enough silliness. There is one other thing I want Harry to try."

"What's up 'mione?"

"I think you may be able to hide your wings."

"Seriously?! I don't have to hide under a cloak?"

"Nope. Try thinking about your wings going into your back."

"Uhhhhh...."

"Just try it."

Okay, thinking about the wings going back into his back. Getting smaller and smaller and....oh, ewww what was that feeling? That can stop now, thanks.

"Alright, they are in Harry. Good job!"

"Good job my left shoe! I'm never doing that again. Felt too weird." In fact it still felt weird. Harry felt this odd pressure in the middle of his back. Almost as though the wings had been packed into too small a space. Chances are this was the truth.

"Well, you're going to have to get use to it. It's not like you can keep your wings hidden forever." Hermione was too logical. Didn't mean he couldn't fight her logic though.

"I can try."

"No you can't. Now unfurl your wings again."

Harry thought about arguing. For about half a second, but, he had accepted the fact long ago that one did not argue with Hermione. She was scary sometimes. Best not to see scary Hermione.

While hiding his wings felt like a weird, gross pulling sensation the exact opposite was true when his wings opened back up. The rush of sensation when his wings finally did pop back out was so intense that he stumbled and fell to one knee.

"You okay?"

"Yea...that was just...different. Gonna take some getting use to." Harry got up and flexed his wings. Different was an understatement. It felt....really....**really** good. Harry reasoned it was a balance to the fact that pulling them in was quite possibly the worse thing ever.

************************************************************************

A few minutes and some hidden wings later, the trio left the room of requirement. Hermione had mended the back of Harry's shirt so that he didn't have to go around with a gaping hole showing off his back. He didn't know how he was going to work around his clothing getting in the way if he unfurled his wings, but then again how often was he going to go around needing to do that? Nope. This needed to be hidden. No one needed to know.

"Well now what?" He asked his two friends.

"We eat!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"We tell Dumbledore." Hermione replied.

Guess who won?

They actually met Dumbledore outside his office.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you three to visit me on this fine Saturday afternoon?" Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore wasn't surprised at all. His twinkling eyes gave him away.

"Professor," Hermione replied politely, "we need to talk to you in private."

"Of course Ms. Granger! Follow me to my office for tea."

Ron was immediately placated. Dumbledore always had the best biscuits with his tea.

************************************************************************

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked. They all had their tea and Ron had quite a few sweets still on his plate. Ron looked at Hermione who looked at Harry. Ah, this was his job. Harry turned to the man whom he had come to regard as a grandfather figure.

"Well, sir, I have a creature inheritance."

If anything Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled even more. "Really? And what might that be?"

"I have the sneaking suspicion that you already know sir. Why do you need me to tell you?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Sometimes the best thing in an awkward situation is to simply talk about it as if it were normal and besides, I have only a suspicion. I could be wrong."

Harry very much doubted that. "Alright. I am a Diligarian." There he said it. Normal. All normal.

"Splendid!"

"...That's it?"

"Oh, not at all."

"Of course not."

"Harry—"

Dumbledore chuckled, "It is perfectly alright Ms. Granger. No, Harry, that is not all it. I am afraid my dear boy that you will have to register this inheritance with the ministry. Much like it is with Animaguses, the ministry must have record of such things. You understand."

"But I don't want this to be public record."

"I understand your trepidation towards this whole affair and your want for privacy, but I am afraid there is no alternative my boy. If you were to conceal your inheritance and the ministry were still to find out the consequences would not be pleasant."

"They wouldn't send me to Azkaban for not telling them I'm a fairy would they sir?"

Dumbledore laughed again. He was enjoying himself a little too much in Harry's opinion. "No, but there could be a possibility of a loss of any and all inherited property and title and the snapping of your wand. In short you would lose the right to be called a Potter. This may be a strict punishment but considering the fact that magical creatures have abilities normal witches and wizards do not, the laws have been established to both protect the creature and the average wizarding public. They wanted the consequences to be severe enough to detour any unknown inheritances."

Well, it wasn't Azkaban, but Dumbledore was right. Harry most certainly did not want any of those things to happen to him.

"It will not be as bad as you think." Professor Dumbledore continued, "Besides there are many within the castle walls that will stand by you and protect you."

Harry sighed. "I understand Professor. I don't like it, but I understand. How do I register with the ministry?"

"I actually have within my possession a copy of the necessary paperwork."

"Wait," Ron interrupted. He was still eating biscuits. "You keep around copies of magical inheritance registration forms?"

"Actually, yes I do Mr. Weasley. I have a vast array of ministry documentation papers at the ready. Who knows when something like this could pop up? Always best to be prepared."

Dumbledore got up from his desk at that point at went to a back room. He returned several minutes later with a scroll of parchment and an empty vial.

"You must simply write your name, parentage, the magical creature you have received inheritance from and the date."

Harry began to write but stopped halfway through. "Professor, we aren't entirely sure if I am a Diligarian. It was just the closest thing that matched and there was very little information."

"If you don't mind my asking, Harry, but could you show me your wings."

He wasn't about to tell Professor Dumbledore no. Part of his mind still thought maybe the older man knew how to fix this. Did Harry want it to be fixed? Yes, he still did. Flying might be wonderful, but he wanted to be normal for once. So with a spell to the back of his shirt he stood back and displayed his wings. The same intense shock of sensation shot through him. He stumbled a bit but this time remained standing.

"Quite beautiful." Professor Dumbledore said as he gazed at Harry and his new wings.

Harry felt himself blush, though he wasn't sure why. He was just talking about his wings. Then again, Harry had never had about his person described in such a way. "Well, Professor? What am I?"

"Oh you are most certainly a Diligarian, Harry."

"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh, sorry Professor."

"Again, quite alright Ms. Granger. I am actually quite impressed that..."

The conversation continued as Harry finished writing out his statement to the ministry. His wings were still out, but he didn't care. He wasn't keen on feeling them pull back in anytime soon. He moved his wings back and sat down. He missed Dumbledore watching him out of the corner of his eye giving a small smile. 'The boy has already mastered his wings somewhat,' the old wizard thought, 'I knew he would be able to handle this.'

Oblivious to this Harry had finished writing. He hoped he had everything written out properly. It just seemed too short.

_I, Harry James Potter, son of Lillian and James Potter, _

_Have received a Diligarian creature inheritance_

_On September 12, 1998. _

Must be right. Now all that's left is, "Um, Professor," Harry interrupted their conversation as politely as possible. "What's the vial for?"

"Ah, that is for a sample of your blood so that the ministry can confirm your claim of inheritance and have it on record."

Harry didn't like having to give blood. Never had actually, but ever since his fourth year and the third task Harry went out of his way to not have blood drawn. However, this wasn't some terrible dooms day scheme by a homicidal maniac out to destroy the world. This was a law and he wanted to stay a Potter and keep his wand; so he closed his eyed and stuck his arm out to Professor Dumbledore. Luckily, Dumbledore once again had inside knowledge it seemed, because he used Harry's upper arm to draw the blood, not his forearm. He lifted up Harry's sleeve and placed the tip of his wand against the arm. 'Hmm that doesn't feel too bad.' Harry thought, 'Kind of like those shots that we use to get in primary school back in Surry.' The small vial was filled half way before Dumbledore healed Harry's arm and folded the parchment with the vial inside. With a tap of his wand, Dumbledore made both items disappear with the customary magical _poof!_

"Well, lady and gentlemen, I am sure you are most anxious to get on with your evening and I thank you for a most enjoyable tea. Harry, if you need anything else you know you may always come and talk to me."

"I know Professor." Harry replied. He tried not to make a face in front of Dumbledore, but it was really hard when he was pulling his wings back in to hide. "And thank you."

************************************************************************

There is a saying, "It is always calmest before the storm." It is not used to reference weather anymore, but more the fact that just before everything goes completely crazy the world calms and everything seems okay. This was Harry's Sunday. The calm. He knew that as soon as the ministry processed his paperwork and blood that he would be inundated with reaction to his inheritance. If the paper had access the information, and he suspected they did, then Rita Skeater would **not **let this go by without at least, oh, ten articles in the _Daily Prophet _at least_. _He knew his whole world was about to turn upside down. That's why he spent most of the day in the common room with his friends. He and Ron played a few games of wizarding chess, they ate sweets, and when Ron and Hermione went off on a walk together Harry worked on his homework. A normal day. Harry would miss them.

As the day drew to a close Harry decided he needed a pick-me-up and had snuck back to the room of requirement for a bit more flying. It came a little bit easier this time and Harry flew around the room for quite a while. The rush of flying with his wings was even better than a broom and Harry quickly discovered how to go fast, really fast. He wondered if he could beat his Firebolt with these wings. This was the only upside in Harry's opinion. He always loved flying. It was the only time he was ever graceful. On the ground he always found himself tripping over his own two feet. After he was done flying he stayed for a little longer he landed...well, fell again and laid down on the cool stone ground to think about the future.

The wizarding world was supposed to be very accepting of creature inheritances. Heck, Malfoy was a Veela apparently and Harry hadn't even known it. It was just a normal occurrence that no one felt bothered to talk about. However if the reaction is anything like how the student body acted when this whole deal first started then Harry knew the wizarding world would not let his own inheritance go with a nod, a "That's nice." and move on. Add to the fact that a Diligarian had not been seen in a hundred years and Harry groaned at the thought. They would probably want him to go to St. Mungo's for tests or something. Maybe even put him in a zoo! Did the wizarding world have zoos? It didn't matter. His life would be turned into a zoo when this broke out. Harry stood up and pulled his wings back in—this time he had no qualms about making a face while they went back in—and mended his shirt. He had to get back to the common room since it was getting close to curfew. The last thing he needed was to be caught by Professor Snape...Severus...out after hours. He knew it would be the potions professor that would catch him because it was always the potions professor that caught him when he was breaking rules.

When he finally made it back to the common room it was nearly empty; only a few were still up and about doing homework. Harry headed up to his dorm room to get ready for bed. He guessed he would have to work up his back muscles, or flying muscles, or whatever muscles directed these wings, because he was quite tired and his back was a little sore.

"Hey mate," he was greeted by Ron, "You ok?"

"Yea, just tired." Harry said quietly. Dean and Seamus were still downstairs working on a transfiguration essay, but Neville was already asleep.

"Well, you got a package from someone. Dunno who, but it's on your bed."

"Thanks" Harry mumbled as he walked over to see what it was. It was fairly large and wrapped in nondescript brown paper. Harry opened it up. A book. A very, very old book by the looks of it. Harry turned it over to see the title and gasped.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked as he came over.

"Take a look."

Ron took the book and turned it to read _My life with a Diligarian by Lord Thomas McTorning. _

"Oh wow! I bet this has loads of information! I wonder how old it is. Who's it from?"

Harry took back the book and flipped through it carefully. Sure enough, a small card fell from between the pages. Harry immediately recognized the scrawled, loopy handwriting.

_Always be prepared._

"Well?"

"I think Professor Dumbledore."

"Well this will come in handy. We'll show it to Hermione in the morning." Ron had never been this enthusiastic for a book and Harry knew it was to help make him feel better about the whole situation.

"Sounds good." Harry smiled, but it was cut short by a yawn. Bed was most definitely in order. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He wasn't alone. He had friends. Professor Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, these people would never treat him differently. 'Severus won't treat you differently either," his inner voice spoke, "he has been one of the only ones who has never given you special treatment or buy into the whole Boy-Who-Lived crap.' Let the world think what it will. Harry had great friends who would still see him as 'Just Harry.'

"Night Ron"

"Goodnight Tinkerbelle"

"I'll Tinkerbelle you!" Harry said as he threw his pillow at a snickering Ron.

Great friends indeed.

************************************************************************

Countdown to 5...4...3...2...1...Review!


	5. Simply Walk Beside Me

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters and locations set in the Harry Potter world. This is for fun dudes.

**Warnings**: This story will be a **slash** story. **M/M**. Those of you paying attention can probably guess the pairing. I don't want to offend, so if this is not for you then best to find a new story. I will not write anything graphic, but this is a romance between two men.

**A/N**: Thank you all for your reviews and alerts! Gives me the warm fuzzies. Keep 'em coming ya'll!

I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. Mea Culpa.

On with the show!

************************************************************************

Chapter 4: Simply Walk Beside Me

************************************************************************

Harry couldn't sleep. He had bid Ron another goodnight after he finally fought the redhead for his pillow back and while Ron had no trouble passing out, Harry couldn't seem to find his dreamland. His only companions were the walls of his four poster bed and Ron's snoring. Ron's loud snoring. This wasn't going to work. He was still too wired about tomorrow. Or was it today? How late **was** it? It really didn't matter. He wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon and staring at the top of his bed hangings was getting very boring. That's it. He was going for a walk. He knew he was taking a risk in getting caught, but years of midnight walks had taught him how to be sneaky. Last year he became so good at sneaking around, in fact, that he would only get caught about a quarter of the time. So his chances tonight seemed pretty good. Plus, there was no way he was going to stick around to listen to Ron's snores any longer. So, getting up carefully he threw on his old jumper and jeans and grabbed his invisibility cloak—just in case—and headed down to the common room and out the portrait door.

A quick _tempus _told him it was around 12:15 in the morning. That wasn't too bad. Maybe he could walk around and tire himself out and still get a little sleep before...Oh, who was he kidding? His insomnia was legendary, or it should be. With his previous visions from Voldemort and his ongoing nightmares from the war if he couldn't get to sleep by midnight then chances are he was going to be seeing the morning hours and possibly the sunrise. Tomorrow....well, today, was not going to be pleasant. He hated the spotlight and all the attention he received from being the Boy-Who-Lived and when people find out about his wing situation he was probably going to be thrust full force back again. He might have accepted the fact that this was going to happen and that he would survive it, but there was nothing in there about liking it and not pouting severely when no one was looking. Harry continued to walk, letting his feet carry him where they would while his brain went on autopilot.

The castle always had an eerie feeling to it at night. The moonlight would usually shine through the windows in the hallways giving everywhere a faint blue glow, but tonight saw the sky filled with clouds and the castle almost pitch black. The quiet was so overpowering that Harry would swear that he could hear the buzz of the castle wards. With only a sparse number of candles scattered amongst the many hallways and stairwells the only way to navigate without fatal injury was with a _Lumos _spell. Harry didn't use one tonight though. He had walked the halls so many times that he was able to get around with only those few candles as his guide. Well, at least that's what he thought. He had just sidestepped a suit of armor when he walked right into something warm and sturdy.

Oho, gravity works. Down he went; apparently he wasn't the only who literally fell victim to the great law of nature, though.

"_Lumos!_" Harry immediately recognized the voice and almost instantly he came face to face with a very irate looking Severus Snape sitting on the floor. Well forget his good chances of not getting caught. Crap. See!? It was always him catching Harry breaking rules. New friend or no, he was sooo loosing house points for this.

"Potter!...Harry!" Darn it! Severus was still having trouble with that, "What are you doing out of bed at this hour? It is not safe to go walking around in the dark, in addition, there is the blatant breaking of school rules, something for which you seem to think you can do whenever you please..."

"I'm sorry Severus. I couldn't sleep and thought perhaps walking around would tire me out." Harry did not mention that Severus himself was walking around without a light. He didn't think that would go over too well.

"That is still no excuse to put your safety and school rules in complete disregard." Severus was in full Snape mode apparently. But he hadn't deducted points or given him a detention which was a good sign.

Severus looked at the teen in front of him. He knew he should deduct points right then and there. A detention would not be out of order either, but he understood Harry's reasoning behind the midnight wanderings. It was why he himself had always agreed to take the night watch. He was a night person by nature and enjoyed the solitude the castle at night provided; something he suspected he held in common with the young Gryffindor. During sixth year Severus had often caught Harry walking along the corridors after hours. At first he would catch him, take points, give detentions and berate him for his lack of intelligence during such a volatile and dangerous time. After a while though he began to simply let Harry have his late night strolls and would follow him to ensure his safety. If anyone had ever found him out he would have lied and said he simply was waiting to see if and when Potter would break more school rules to ensure maximum punishment. The truth, however, was that through their training Severus realized just to what extent the war had taken a toll on Harry, and these walks in the moonlight seemed to help the young man clear his head. He would only occasionally make his presents known to give Harry a detention. He may have understood and sympathized, but he had to still make the point known that Harry shouldn't be breaking the rules. That was back when he was Snape. Now he was suppose to be Severus, Harry's friend. How should a friend react in a situation like this?

"What is on your mind Harry? You seem preoccupied and your history with nocturnal wanderings suggests that there is an issue you are trying to work out." Neither seemed to notice that they were still sitting on the ground.

"Oh, Ummm," Harry hesitated. What was Severus doing? He was asking in concern of Harry's well being. Severus was reaching out and trying to be his friend; to get to know him. This realization left Harry on uncharted ground. He knew hoe Snape would react in a situation like this. He hadn't a solitary clue how Severus was going to do.

Man, it was never this awkward when he first came to Hogwarts and made friends. Well, maybe a little...or a lot. Making new friends was awkward as hell. Add to the fact that your new friend use to make your life miserable and is at least twenty years older than you and you have yourself knee deep in an awkward mess. But if Severus was trying, then Harry needed to as well. He needed to tell him the truth about all of this. Besides, he didn't want the man to hear about this from Rita Skeater. Harry shuddered at the thought. No, if they were friends he needed to tell him himself. Harry had been feeling the beginnings of hyperHarry ever since he bumped into Severus and he pushed it aside as best he could and blamed it on the nerves he had for the prospect of being in trouble and the loss of points and now his confession to the potion's professor. Now where did he put that backbone...?

"Actually, Sir—Severus—there is something I need to talk to you about." Aha! There's that backbone! Besides the fumble with the man's name that was very good.

"Surely you did not leave your dorm at this ungodly hour simply to find me did you?

"Well, no. but I probably should tell you before breakfast this morning so this works out just fine." Why were they still sitting on the floor?

Severus was now curious. What could Harry possibly have to tell him that was so urgent that he needed to be said before breakfast? "Alright, what is it you wish to tell me?"

"Okay, um...so have you heard the rumor going around that I may have a creature inheritance? It started when I lost all that height after Opening Feast."

"I was aware of the rumor; it seemed like typical childishness." Severus finally realized where he was. Sitting on the floor, most undignified. He began to stand up in his ever smooth manner of moving and Harry followed suit in the exact opposite, tripping a little as he did so.

"So, um...yea.." Harry mumbled. Well, where did that backbone go now?

"Harry in order for me to actually **listen** to your problem, you actually have to **say **your problem. I had hoped your English would have improved over the years." Harry recognized the patented Snape Sarcasm, but it wasn't said with the same bite as it has in the past. Holy blast ended skrewts—Severus was **teasing** him. Yes, Harry was definitely in uncharted territory, but it actually lessened his nerves about telling the man. Somewhat.

"Yes, yes, thank you. Okay. Well, could we possibly go to a classroom?" Harry did not want another teacher or Mr. Filch to walk up on them. They could find out on their own. He just wanted to tell Severus.

The aforementioned Severus now had a pretty good idea what was going on, though he kept his face impassive. This must be interesting if Harry is asking for privacy. "I assure you Harry that we are very much alone. There are only a few other teachers up this late and they all have patrol on different wings of the castle. If it would ease your anxiety in the current situation there is a classroom just down the hall."

Harry wondered if Severus talked that way all the time; so formally. Harry nodded his head silently and followed Severus down the hall and into the room. By the different wall hangings and the writing on the chalkboard Harry figured it was an ancient runes classroom.

"Well, we are away from the glaring public eye. What did you need to say to me Harry?"

"I am a magical creature." Ha-ha! He had done it! Now he just waited for Severus's shocked reaction.

"I already knew."

Of course he did. Nothing surprised this man. "How?"

"Quite easily. I had a my suspicions when I inquired about your recent changes in appearance on Friday and my test came back that you were not suffering from any potion effects." Harry blushed at the remembered burp. Severus continued, "Those suspicions were confirmed when you requested my knowledge about the rumor regarding you and a creature inheritance and then sought privacy."

That did seem too easy.

"Would you like to know what kind?" Harry didn't know why he was nervous. Or antsy. Or jittery. Or had the urge to laugh again. Maybe it was because Severus's was one of the opinions he valued the most. Was that why he was so nervous to tell him in the first place? Was he was worried Severus would react poorly to the news?

"I still don't see why this couldn't wait when—"

"Because I registered my creature inheritance with the ministry and come tomorrow at breakfast I have no doubt that this will be all over the papers and all of the students and teachers will know and probably go crazy and I wanted you to know before this mess started since you are my...well, friend and a friend shouldn't find out this kind of thing from a gossiping newspaper reporter and I should have told you sooner, and I'm really sorry," Harry finished and finally took a deep breath. Was that all one sentence?

Severus couldn't find argument with the hurried speech other than the timing. Harry seemed so nervous he wondered what on earth the inheritance could be from that would cause the boy such anxiety.

"If you do not mind, yes, I would be inclined to be cognizant of your new transformation."

"Huh?"

Severus sighed. Harry rather thought Hermione could take sighing lessons from him. He was quite good. "Yes, Harry, I want to know what inheritance you received."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Harry ignored the glare shot his way by the potions master as he took a few steps away and pointed his wand to his back and murmured the spell he had learned from Hermione that would cause the opening in the back of his three sizes too big shirt. Severus may not have been surprised about the creature inheritance part, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion the man would never guess what kind.

Harry closed his eyes and felt that same surge rush through him as his wings expanded out but it was different this time. He stumbled and fell to the floor with the force of it and missed the faint glow that surrounded him this time. 'Huh,' Harry thought, 'didn't seem that intense before in professor Dumbledore's office or this evening when I went flying. Maybe I am just getting tired.' He looked up from his spot on the floor and finally got the reaction he was waiting for.

Severus looked like a fish. A very tall, ominous fish, but a fish none the less. His mouth seemed like it wanted to talk but it just didn't have the ability to do so. Where was a camera when you needed one? The one and possibly only time Harry James Potter would shock Severus Snape speechless. Harry tried desperately to convert all of this to memory. Severus continued to do an excellent guppy impression until he must have realized what he was doing because in a flash his mouth was shut and the initial shocked expression was reigned in; just a little though. The stoic man still held a lot of disbelief in his eyes.

"You are a—"

"Fairy. You got it."

Severus stared at the translucent and white wings. He would have never thought Harry would have had such a creature inheritance. But considering the young man's penchant for mischief and grace in the air he had a hard time figuring out why he never considered this a possibility.

"I would have said fae."

"Oh trust me, fae would have been great. It doesn't rhyme. But Hermione looked it up and Dumbledore confirmed it. I'm a fairy. Just...you know, a big one." Harry looked at Severus as he finally stood back up from the floor. He fluttered his wings and Severus's eyes grew larger.

"Can I ask what kind?"

Harry felt himself going over to the dark side. Hyper Harry was winning out. Must be the late hour. "Yes, you can."

Silence filled the room.

"Well?"

"You asked if you could ask. I told you that you could." Harry said with a grin.

"Enough of this, you knew what I meant and that was only mildly funny at best. What kind of a fairy are you?"

"I'm a Diligarian. And before you ask," Harry put his hand up and pushed on, answering Severus's unvoiced question, "It is an ancient race that hasn't been seen in hundreds of years and I really don't know much about them. Professor Dumbledore just recently gave me a book about them."

Severus finally understood what all of this was about. Harry was right, the press and the rest of the wizarding world were going to be in an uproar over the savior of the wizarding world gaining a fairy inheritance. He was touched that Harry had wanted to tell him face to face instead of having him be surprised by the media and three ring circus. Even if it was spur of the moment and early in the wee hours of the day. He continued to stare at the wings and the teen they were attached to. A very stunning site. Severus shook the thoughts from his head.

"Are you able to hide your wings again?"

"Feels gross, but yes, I can."

"Good. It is late. I will escort you back to your hall." Severus said. He wasn't about to admit it, even to himself, that he was a little sad to see the beautiful wings go away.

As they walked back to Gryffindors' hallway Harry told Severus what he could about Diligarians. He left out a few things. He didn't broach the topics of mates or the fact that they were apparently a seductive race because oh yea, he would rather wash Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris than talk about that with...well, anybody. He **did**, however, talked about his slight trepidation over the expected reaction of peers and the rest of the wizarding world.

"I guess I am worried a little bit about the fact that Diligarians are rare. In fact the book we found them in said they were extinct."

"You are worried this will cause self imposed feelings of exile or unnecessary exaltation to the point of loneliness?"

"No, I'm worried they're going to put me in a zoo."

Severus stopped for a moment in their walk and then abruptly started to chuckle. The sound was very faint, but it was there and it was a sound Harry thought the man was incapable of. His shock must have been faintly evident on his face...okay, he was gaping and the older man.

"First of all they do not put humanoid creatures in wizarding zoos. Secondly, yes, I am indeed able to laugh. Is that really so hard to believe?"

Harry just continued to gape, "If I answer that truthfully, will you take points?"

Severus actually chuckled again! Harry was certain that he had walked into a parallel universe where everything seemed the same, but subtle changes made it a crazy, mixed up world. What other different things happened in this new world. Was grass still green? Quidditch still the best sport ever? Were all Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans now just one flavor: earwax? Harry finally stopped this wild tangent and waited for Severus to answer his question.

He didn't answer though; he just began walking again and Harry, really trying not to press his luck for the evening too much, never answered the original question of one potion master's abilities to laugh and walked after the man. Without realizing it this whole time he had fallen into his old habit of walking behind the professor. They continued to walk for a few moments in silence until—

"There is a muggle saying, Harry, which states, 'Do not walk behind me, for I may not lead. Do not walk in front of me, for I may not follow. Simply walk beside be, and be my friend.'"

"That sounds like something Professor Dumbledore would say."

"Whom do you think I got the saying from? That was an attempt to say politely that I do not want you following me like that. Walk beside me."

Harry began to giggle as he quickened his step to catch up to Severus. He heard the man mumble something like "Brat" and he had to bite his sleeve to keep from laughing even more. The rest of the trip was passed in amiable silence side by side as the two made their way through the labyrinth of stairs and hallways. Equals.

Finally, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Thank you, Severus for walking me up here...and for listening."

"It is no problem. I also wanted to say...thank you for confiding in me and if you need to, please come and talk with me." Severus was getting use to this slowly but surely. Friends say thank you. So he says thank you.

Harry nodded and turned to wake up the Fat Lady when he felt a tap to his back. He turned and found Severus's wand pointed at him.

"You still had a hole in your shirt."

"Oh," Harry blushed, "Thanks...ummm...Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry turned back again and heard the sound of footsteps walking back down the hallway. He was glad that he had told Severus but he had to admit that the encounter was very strange. Severus didn't even—

"Oh and Harry..."

The raven haired teen turned to look at Severus's retreating back.

"...Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew."

There's the Snape he knew! Back on terra firma! Despite the loss of points Harry smiled and said the password to a very grumpy, half-asleep Fat Lady. He actually managed to get some sleep that night.

************************************************************************

Harry woke up before Ron. How this surprising feat was accomplished the world may never know, but it was true. Harry was awake. So when Ron threw open the curtain with all intent to holler at the young hero he was much remised to find Harry already awake with his new book open.

"Dash it! I had a great song to wake you up too. Oh, and you hummed in your sleep again. Hows the book Tink?" Ron said as he leaned over to get a look, "Bloody hell, what language is this written in?"

"I'm not sure. I recognize **some** of the words; they're just spelled funny...so it seems to be in English." Harry said as he passed the book over to Ron. He had been staring at it for quite some time and the only accomplishment he had made was a headache.

"We should have 'mione look at it. She may know." Ron looked at the book for all of two seconds before he closed it up. He wasn't about to fry his brain over gibberish.

"And if she doesn't?" Harry asked as he threw off the covers and got up to began to get ready for his shower.

"Have faith Tink! Hermione always knows. It's part of her charm." Ron had sat down on his bed and was putting on his shoes. His tie was no where to be seen. Harry had some time in the shower then. If ever Ron lost his tie it would be a good twenty minutes before he found it again. It was always found in the strangest locations. Like in his shoe or under another persons bed. It was a talent.

"Yea I guess...wait...Tink!?"

"Yea," Ron shrugged with a grin, "Tinkerbelle is such a long name. Tink is a great nickname." Ron stated as he jumped up to begin the search for the missing tie.

"Have I told you that I hate you?"

"Not today." Ron laughed as he dodged a pair of socks that were thrown by his green eyed friend. "And you really gotta stop throwing your things at me. One day I may not give them back."

************************************************************************

"It's Old English. You can't honestly tell me you two can't read this?" Hermione said as they were walking down the stairs to breakfast. She had been ecstatic to see the book and had had her nose buried in it ever since they left the common room. There had been several occasions where either Ron or Harry had to pull her out of the way from walking into something...like a wall.

"Oh yes we most certainly can! That just seemed like a bunch of letters scrambled together." Ron was already miffed and did not need Hermione telling him what he should or shouldn't know. It had taken him thirty minutes to find his tie—which had found a way under his trunk—and they were now late for breakfast. To top it all off Hermione had refused to do an ironing charm on the tie on the grounds that he should take care of his belongings. So wrinkled tie and all, Ron sped up to get to his breakfast.

"Ron, several of the older texts in our library are written in Old English."

"So?"

"So you are impossible. Both of you."

"This means you can read it right?" Harry asked hopefully. He was having a hard time keeping up with Ron's stride and had to break out into a jog to catch-up.

"Of course!"

Harry hoped beyond hope that he had a good puppy dog face on. The best way to get Hermione to do something was to have a puppy dog face.

"Alright, I will read it for you. But you should really learn how to read Old English. Several fascinating books are only available in....Stop looking at me like that Ronald Weasley!"

The two began to bicker as they got closer and closer to the Great Hall and for some reason this brought some comfort to Harry. This was normal. Here in a few minutes they would make up and be lovebirds again. In fact Harry suspected that they both enjoyed their arguments. Harry opened up the doors to the Great Hall as he heard Hermione saying something about Ron, "having absolutely no motivation about his NEWTS" when—

Silence.

The whole Great Hall was silent. That weird silence that you only hear about but you don't think even exists. All eyes were turned toward the doors and to the trio that had just entered.

"And so it begins" Ron whispered as the three continued walking towards their table.

"I wonder if they have been doing this every single time the door opens waiting till I came in." He could feel all the eyes following him. Hermione had told him in the common room that the best thing to do with all of this was to ignore it and he would try. Even if it killed him. They sat down at their usual spots. Almost immediately they were bombarded by their Gryffindor comrades.

"Is it true?" Seamus said earnestly, "What they're saying in the Prophet—is it true?"

"First let me see the paper, then I will tell you if it's true or not." Harry received the paper and sure enough on the front page:

_Harry Potter – Magical Creature!_

_By Rita Skeater_

_It was reported that on Saturday, September 12__th__, that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Become-the-Man-Who-Conquered, registered with the Magical Creatures Department that he, in fact, had received a magical creature inheritance. This shock to the wizarding community begs the question: why the secrecy? Why the conspiracy to cover this up? Harry Potter has been in the public eye since his infancy and yet no one has stepped forward to disclose the Hero's heritage. And what is this heritage you may ask?_

_Harry Potter is a Diligarian. An ancient and rare fairy race that was thought to be extinct and also thought to be very powerful. Was this secret power that no one thought to tell the rest of the wizarding world about the real reason the Boy Hero defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? I asked leading fairy expert Gertrude Spindleton..._

Harry didn't finish reading. He had a good idea what was in the rest of the article though. Blah, Blah, Blah, Conspiracy, Blah, Blah, Harry was actually really a superhero of amazing strength and power, Blah, Blah, and Rita Skeater had been known this all along, The End. For the past year Rita Skeater had been writing basically the same article about Harry with all sorts of conspiracies claiming he apparently was some sort of super being.

"Huh. This one actually has at least a shred of truth to it. Ms. Skeater must be slipping." Harry said as he handed the paper to Ron.

"So is it true?" Dean asked.

"The part about me being a superhero? Definitely not. Besides I would hate to wear spandex."

"Huh? Spandex? We're talking about the part where you are a...a...what was it called?

"Diligarian" Hermione supplied. She was still engrossed in the ancient book Dumbledore had given them.

"Yea that."

_Sometimes the best thing in an awkward situation is to simply talk about it as if it were normal._

What in the world _**is **_normal anyways?

"Yea, I am."

The rest of the Great Hall, which had still been silent, heard the omission and those who didn't hear it because of distance were quickly filled in by the sudden uproar of whispers. A split second later Harry was bombarded by a mob of people all asking questions.

"Do you have wings?"

"Can you really control people through your thoughts?" Hmmm Maybe Harry should have read the rest of the article.

"How do you hide your wings?"

"Is it true you can shoot lightning from your fingertips?" Yea, Harry really should have finished that article. What **had **Rita Skeater written about him? The questions were still coming. People were starting to push and shove to get closer.

"Enough!"

The hall quieted down again and everyone turned to see where the shout had come from.

Malfoy?

"If you all are really so pathetic that something as normal as a creature inheritance gets you all flustered and fanatic then there is really no hope for the lot of you." Malfoy said loudly; his usual sneer and air of self-importance in full force. "Really, is this how you thank a war hero? He doesn't even look any different. Really, it is just Potter."

With that Draco sauntered out of the Great Hall; his usual following of girl groupies tagging along behind. The crowed seemed to snap back to its senses and the rush of earlier was broken. People began to return to their seats and Harry could tell that there were still whispers about him, but it seemed that they were going to at least back off a little bit. Had that just happened? Had he imagined that?

"Maybe I am imagining things," Ron stated as he stared at the doorway, "but... did Draco Malfoy, Ferret Man himself, just...help....Harry?"

"Oh grow up Ron," Hermione said from behind the book. Must be a good read. "Malfoy hasn't been that bad since the war. He stopped harassing Harry at least."

"Still, I think hell just got a bit colder."

"Ronald! Language!" even while chastising Hermione didn't take her eyes off her page. Yes, it must be a very good read.

"That was really weird though." Harry said as he popped a piece of orange into his mouth. He still felt eyes on him him, but people had been staring ever since the rumor had started last week.

"Well, you two are kindred spirits now. You have something in common. Plus, it probably makes him a little jealous that his own inheritance was treated as old hat while you are receiving all of this attention. Veela are quite narcissistic at times." Hermione reasoned.

"Well he can take all of the attention he wants. I certainly don't want it."

The trio continued to eat breakfast. Hermione was still absorbed in the Diligarian book and Ron started talking with Harry about an article in the Daily Prophet about the Chudley Cannons while they ate breakfast. After a few minutes Dean, Seamus, and Neville joined in, though the three would still shoot looks in Harry's direction, trying to see a change. Harry didn't notice though. He looked up at the head table and got a small thumbs-up from Professor Dumbledore. He also met eyes with Severus's...well right now he was Professor Snape's—eyes. There was no big acknowledgement, but a miniscule nod. It was almost unperceivable, but it was there and it made Harry feel all the more better.

************************************************************************

The day passed with relative ease. The teachers had not treated him as if anything was different. McGonagall was still strict, Flitwick was still flighty, and Hagrid had simply given him a pat on the back and apologized for not being able to help much.

"I'm 'fraid I dunno much o' this magical creature you turned into 'arry. Fairies arn' really my specialty."

"That's okay Hagrid; they're not my specialty either."

His fellow students had gotten over the shock of all of this and had reverted back to what all kids do in such situations. They make jokes, tease and spread rumors. Harry had several coming up to him asking about different magical powers that he was apparently now in possession of. Some of them sounded pretty cool and Harry had a running list going of things to ask Hermione later in the evening if he did, in fact, have those powers.

"Ohhhh that's a good one," Ron said as a first year Ravenclaw scurried away. The small boy had asked his question and had barely waited for a response before running scared in the opposite direction. "I hope you can walk through solid walls. Think about how much you can get away with! That is going on the list right under laser vision."

"Half of these powers don't even sound real." Harry said with a frown, but he wrote it down anyway. "I wonder where they are coming up with these things."

A few people, namely Slytherins, had discovered the rhyming aspect of Harry's inheritance. They went around half yelling – half singing, "Harry the Fairy, Harry the Fairy!" Others would call out names such as "fairy princess" and "pixie boy". The Pixie boy one actually caught on and by that afternoon even most of the Hufflepuffs were calling him some form of "Pixie".

Between all of the questions and trying to ignore all the name-calling, Harry was exhausted come the end of the day and fell gracelessly into an oversized armchair in the common room. While his fellow Lions had still been shocked they had not teased him **too **bad. Mostly they were just overly quiet around him. The only bothersome thing was that Collin was now asking every five minutes to see Harry's wings so that he could get a picture.

"Collin I'm sorry, but no. I am not going to show off my wings. I am still just Harry and having wings doesn't change that in the least. I just want to be treated as I was before all of this so the wings will stay hidden. **I am still me**." Harry said this for the benefit of the whole common room that he knew was listening in. He would not show his wings because he **was** normal. Harry Potter version of normal, but normal none the less. So he would look as he always did. At this point Ron and Hermione had come back from their nightly stroll. Ha-ha! Harry was saved! Then he got a look at his two best friends and knew something was up. Hermione was flustered and looking frantically around the common room and Ron looked more puzzled than ever.

"Hermione," he said as he walked up to them, "What on earth is wrong?"

Hermione turned around and looked at him intently. Well that's not good. "Oh Harry! There you are!" She said in a whisper, "We have got to talk. I have gotten into a part of the book that details general traits of your race. Come on!" With this she dragged the two boys out of the common room.

"What's up with her?"

"No idea. I went to the library hopefully find her to do some studying and—"

"Wait, you were going to study?" Harry eyed his friend suspiciously.

Ron turned a bit pink, "...Didn't say **what** I wanted to study. Anyways when I got there she was rushing out and dragged me to find you."

"Hush you two and follow me."

"Yes mam." The boys chorused and they fell instep behind their friend.

************************************************************************

"Why all the secrecy?" Harry asked as Hermione cast **another **silencing and warding charm around the empty classroom. This one had only a few desk and chairs and a chalk board. Probably unused. "Everyone knows what I am anyway."

"You want your privacy intact or not?"

Oh, Harry really did not like where this was going. The raven haired teen sat down in one of the empty chairs and began to loosen his tie. "Yes, I do, so what's this all about?" Ron had sat down right next to Harry and they both watched as the young witch began to pace back and forth.

"Well, the book by Lord McTorning is really very fascinating. Apparently he was a mate of a Diligarian and proceeded to keep a log about what he observed in his lover and did outside research on the race as well. He lived in whales back during the time when the Anglo-Saxons first began to—"

"Mione, what has this got to do with Harry?"

Harry secretly agreed but did not want to upset Hermione. After all, she was the only one who could read the book.

"Its fine Ron, please continue Hermione."

"Since you asked nicely Harry—see Ron, you don't have to be tactless—I will jump straight to some of his findings.

"For one thing a Diligarian's wings can change colors. That is why picture you saw in that one book simply showed blue wings while you had white. In this book they have drawings and descriptions of all types of colors."

"What changes it?"

"Your mood mostly, that and interaction with different stimuli."

"Okay, so I am a walking mood ring. What else?"

"What's a mood ring?"

"Never mind Ron, I'll explain later," Hermione said, "I haven't read through the entire section yet. The author, McTorning, is talking a lot about meeting his Diligarian mate whom he calls Snowlight."

"Stop talking about mates Hermione." Harry said. He promises he **said **it. He never whines.

"Hush Harry. Now if you have a full inheritance and not a half then you have some other things to look forward to like—"

"Laser vision?!"

"What? Laser vision? Where did you get an idea like that Ron?" Hermione was getting highly annoyed at being interrupted all the time.

"Well," Harry explained, "People have been asking about powers I might have. We have a list."

"Let me see that."

Harry dug the note out of his pocket and handed it to his very smart friend. Please, let him have cool powers. Hermione looked at the list for a moment and then started laughing. Not a good sign.

"You don't have any of these powers," Hermione said as she handed the not back, "In fact, where did people find these powers? Comic books? Most of the time a magical creatures powers aren't nearly that...ummm...well, silly and useless."

"Hey!" Ron interjected, "Laser vision is not silly! Certainly not useless either!"

Hermione sighed, "Harry if you have a full inheritance then you can see magical auras and have a connection to nature."

"....uh..." Harry was at a loss. Ron wasn't.

"And how the **hell** are those not 'useless' or silly? What in the world does 'connection to nature' mean anyway? And seeing auras? What's that? Sounds like a load of tosh if you ask me!"

"Well, no on is asking you Ron. For one thing an aura is a person's magical life force. Apparently Diligarians can see these forces and can tell a person's mood based off of them. From what I can gather the connection to nature means a whole lot of things. You may have the ability to make plants grow."

"I can already do that. It's called gardening."

"Not like that. The way McTorning explains it sounds like Snowlight could make a flower grow simply by placing her hand on the ground."

"Alright, super green thumb. What else does it mean about a connection?"

"So far that is all he has elaborated on. He just keeps on saying a connection with nature."

"Well that will definitely make me popular with Professor Sprout. Oh, hey, does it say anything more about the transformation of a Diligarian?"

"Well, Snowlight was a Diligarian by birth. Not an inheritance like you, but it does talk about her coming of age quite a bit. Especially since I am still on the first section. Why?"

"I want to know why I shrunk so much and then grew again."

"You grew?"

Harry was not impressed. Of course he had grown! Sure he was still a shrimp, but he came up to Ron's neck now and he was about the same height as Hermione. Okay, so Hermione was still an inch or two taller.

"Yes I grew! How could you not notice? I grew about three inches the night I...got my wings." Even as Harry said that he saw the flaw in his statement.

"I think the wings won out in the fight to gain our attention Tink." Ron said simply.

"Point taken, but still, I did grow." Harry said as he stood up from his chair so that Hermione could get a look at him.

"I am not sure. I can give you a theory though; it is actually why I dragged you here to talk about anyway."

Ah more theories. Harry sat back down in his chair and began rubbing his face with his hands. "Sure. Lay it on me." He said at last as he lifted his head.

"Your mate."

No, this would not be pleasant at all. Harry stayed silent in hopes Hermione would take it as a sign that he did not want her to continue. She didn't catch the sign.

"When a Diligarian turns seventeen they become conscious of their mate. A Diligarian is spurred into its final transformation by its mate, but until then they become lethargic. This sound familiar?"

Unfortunately so. Harry just nodded; he didn't trust himself to speak. The term "mate" still made him nervous and in desperate need for something to do with his hands. Without anything at the ready he began picking at his jumper.

"I think Harry, that since you didn't get to interact with your mate right after your birthday and were made to wait when you finally did come into contact your body overcompensated and shrank more than it needed to at first. After more stabilization, however, your body has corrected itself."

Questioned answered. No need to get into anymore awkward conversations about mates and things like that. He stood up and feigned tiredness as he headed for the door. "Well that's all I needed to know. I'm a flower growing mood ring. Let's go back to the common room and—"

"Not so fast Harry James Potter"

She had to use the middle name. Why did this situation warrant the use of his middle name? Ron was snickering. Of course he was. It wasn't **his **middle name being said by Hermione in her mad voice. He turned back around and tried to put on his puppy dog face. Please let it work.

"That won't work mister. Now sit down" Hermione said as she pointed back at his chair.

Fantastic. Harry trudged at the pace of a dirge back over and flopped clumsily into in the seat. He looked at Ron for back up only to find the red head still thinking it utterly hilarious that it wasn't his butt in trouble. Hermione cleared her throat to bring both of the boy's attention back to her. For the first time the whole conversation Hermione sat down, taking a seat to sit right in front of Harry.

"To continue, I think that you are not done with your transformation, but you have not come into enough contact with your mate. Therefore you need to tell your mate so that a bond may be established."

Harry didn't know what exactly Hermione meant by "bond", but he had heard enough from care of magical creatures to know at least a little bit about mates to blush when Hermione used the term.

"Hermione," Harry tried to reason, "There are so many people in this castle. The chances of me finding out who my mate is straight away stands about as much chance as—"

"I believe I already know who your mate is."

Apparently it stood a very good chance. Harry blinked a few times before asking the all important question. He wanted to know the answer but at the same time it scared the fire out of him.

"Who?" He asked Hermione quietly.

"Professor Snape" Hermione said just as quietly but with no less conviction.

A great silence came over the room. By this it does not mean that the silence was good, wonderful or the sort, but great as in "wow, that's big". A silence where so much is said in the not at all. Harry and Ron stared back at Hermione for quite a while. Both taking in the four syllables they had just heard. It was so quiet that Peeves could be heard knocking down suits of armor three floors up. Not that the three knew this was going on. There were more pressing matters than wayward poltergeists.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron finally said, "Could you repeat that. I think I went temporarily crazy for a few minutes." He was rubbing one of his ears as though it had been recently thumped.

"Professor Snape is Harry's mate."

"Oh, so that is what you said." Ron said calmly. There was a half beat pause before— "WHAT!? THERE IS NO WAY SNAPE IS HARRY'S MATE! ARE YOU INSANE?" Ron jumped to his feet and swung his arms around wildly. He had to defend his friend from such crazy, twisted ideas.

"Keep your voice down Ron! And yes, Professor Snape **can** be Harry's mate. Harry is at his most hyper when he is near the man. Also, his biggest transformation came right after his detention in potions last Friday. Did anything happen during the detention Harry?" Both sets of eyes—one calm, the other incredulous—turned toward a set of startled green ones.

Harry was still in shock. Snape...Severus....couldn't be his mate. Could he? His mind wandered back to his detention Friday. The potion that made him burp smoke, the agreement of friendship....the handshake....the handshake. "I asked him to be my friend. We shook hands. I felt this jolt go through my body, kinda like electricity." He finally answered. His eyes lowered to his hands in his lap. He missed Ron's slack jawed gape and Hermione's little knowing smile.

"I think that proves it. Professor Snape is your mate. Now we just have to—"

"Hang on a minute!" Ron was not going to let this go without a fight. Someone had to be the voice of reason. "Harry can't be with Snape. The guy is foul, greasy, nasty and—"

"He is not!" Harry said loudly as his head shot up from its lowly position, "Don't say those things about him!" Ah, that's not good Harry, not good at all. Hermione's smile got bigger as Ron seemed to go into information overload.

"You **like** that bastard?"

These words were met with a simultaneous "Ronald Bilius Weasley, watch your language!" and "He is not a bastard!" Harry might have been just as shocked as Ron that Severus was his mate, but he would not sit by and have his new friend called such things.

"Okay, okay, sorry. You like **Snape **Harry?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't know. We just became friends a few days ago. I'm sorry if it bothers you."

"It's just...I didn't even know you were gay." Ron seemed to like a balloon that was quickly deflating.

"I didn't either," Harry admitted quietly, "Are you mad?" Harry wasn't going to admit it, but he was close to tears at that moment. This was Ron. His best friend. His first friend. If Ron hated him because he was friends with Severus and there was a possibility the potions master was his mate then Harry didn't know what—

"No"

"Huh?" Harry said dumbly. His brain trying to play a quick game of catch-up.

"I'm not mad. A little weirded out that you chose the dungeon bat to be your mate—"

"He didn't choose," Hermione interrupted, "It is a fate thing."

"As I was saying, I am not mad at you. You're my best friend. You may have no taste in love but—"

"I'm not going to tell him." Harry had fixated on what Hermione had only just recently said. It was a "fate thing". Fate. He didn't control it. This fate deal did. As had been the case his whole life. He had lived in the shadow of fate through that stupid prophesy and now that the war was over fate stepped in again and told him he didn't have a choice. That Severus didn't have a choice. The older man had also had a life outside his control and now Harry was suppose to step in and say, "Guess what! You're destined to spend forever with an unintelligent, ugly, immature little child. Enjoy!" No, not going to happen. They were just becoming friends. That was good enough for Harry.

"What? Harry you have to! If he is your mate he has a right to know."

"No. You were right Hermione. This is a fate thing. No choice. And I guarantee, if Severus had the choice he would not choose me." His friends let the name slip slide.

"But what about you Harry?" Ron asked.

"Ron, two minutes ago you were cursing his name. Why would you want me to be with him now?"

"Like I said, I don't like him, but you are a different story. It's just like soul mates. You don't mess with that kind of magic. I know enough about soul mates to know that the only way you will truly be happy is with your mate. If that is Snape, then so be it. Gross as it may be."

"What Ron actually did a great job of explaining until the very end," Hermione said gently as she scooted forward to pat Harry's hand, "Is that if you don't create a bond with your mate you will go back to being sluggish...depressed...you could even die. There is also a chance that Professor Snape could feel ill-effects of not bonding."

"That seems a little melodramatic don't you think?" Harry tried to joke. No one laughed.

"It's true though. Keeping silent would cause terrible problems, plus Professor Snape deserved the right to know. For that matter you don't know how he will react."

No he didn't know. But he had a good idea. He envisioned glass vials being thrown about in anger and a very Snape-ish voice yelling in disgust. Severus had only reluctantly agreed to be his friend. He would not agree to be his mate.

"Promise us you will tell him." Hermione pleaded.

Harry looked back and forth between his two friends. They were right. Severus should know about this since it involved him. He was his friend after all and friends don't keep secrets. Right?

"I promise to tell him as soon as I can."

************************************************************************

"Professor, may I please speak with you?" Harry asked as he approached the Potion Master's desk after class the next day. Today had been a lesson in how to make an advanced healing salve. It was suppose to come out blue. Harry's was orange. Plus it smelled like sawdust. He didn't know what it was, but he wouldn't put it on a burn, that's for sure.

"Yes, Potter, what is it?"

"Well Sir, I wanted to talk to you about....about..."

"Speak up! I have my next class coming in. What do you want?" By all accounts it seemed as though Severus was being his usual Snape self, if it weren't for the hint of amusement in his eyes.

Now or never. "Sir....." Come on, now or never, "....Could I receive additional instruction in potions? I don't feel I am grasping the concepts."

And out of left field comes that little doozy! What was **that**? That was nothing close to what he was going to tell him. He looked over his shoulder and noticed a few smaller Hufflepuffs setting up their stations. Lack of privacy. That is why he didn't say it now. Not the right time. Too many ears. He would tell him later when they were alone.

Severus did his signature quirk of an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight Potter, you **want **remedial potions lessons."

Fantastic. Now he was embarrassed. This is getting good. "I wouldn't call it that sir, I just know that I need help and I am asking." He finished quietly. He stared at the quill on Severus's desk. Willing it to fly up and start singing a rendition of the Weird Sister's song, "Merman's Lament". Anything to take the attention away from his red face.

Severus looked at the raven haired lion that seemed to be trying to get a quill to dance with his mind. Was he serious? Did he actually want more lessons from him? Perhaps this was a ploy to find time to talk and get to know one another as friends. That would be right like a sappy Gryffindor. Oddly endearing as Severus thought it was he knew the sweet young man should not be wasting his time on an old codger such as himself. He would simply have to find a way for Harry to back out gracefully. That way they both wouldn't feel guilty.

"I must say that is admirable Mr. Potter. I agree. Once a week I shall instruct you in additional potions assignments. Hopefully by the end of this year we shall have you at least partially ready to take you potion NEWTS. The only time I have available is Friday nights." There. No normal seventeen year old would willingly give up their Friday evenings.

"That's fine sir." Harry said as he still stared down the quill. He thought for a second that it started to move. Then again he was probably going crazy.

So apparently Harry was not the normal seventeen year old. Obviously. Severus pondered it for a few minutes. Harry seemed agitated to the point of capriciousness. He was a somewhat bashful youth, but this was a level of a first year or Longbottom. What was causing this sudden change Severus could not put his finger on what exactly. Harry may have been shy, but he was never this listless. More and more students were coming in. He needed to make this fast. He did enjoy talking and getting to know Harry. If the teen was willing to give up his weekend time then so be it. Maybe he could find out what was wrong. Severus was a Slytherin after all and they knew when to not ask too many questions. "Very well. We shall start this Friday. Until then Mr. Potter, please be on to your next class."

"Yes sir." Harry said as he finally pulled his attention away from the quill and turned and headed out the door.

He would tell Severus on Friday. He promised.

************************************************************************

What does that button do right there that says "Review this Story/Chapter"? Click and find out!


	6. Debut

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter© characters or locations. No money has been made in this endeavor. Reviews are nice though

**Warning: **Spoilers for books 1-5, after that AU. (Whoopsie, forgot to mention that before) Slash. Harry/Snape. Due to guidelines – nothing graphic, but a romance between the two none the less. Oh, and cursing. Funny, I don't curse in normal life. I get typing and I turn into a sailor. Or at least as sailor as I'm gonna get.

**A/N: **Thank you to those who have reviewed and added me to story alerts and favorite stories. I get all twitterpated when I see those e-mails.

On with the Show!

************************************************************************

Chapter 5: Debut

************************************************************************

Life is made up by a series of moments. All continuous and all interrelated. These moments could be big, small, life altering, or the basic humdrum of everyday life. The point is that these moments that make up our life are just that: moments. Quick and fleeting passages of time that do not have a universal measurement. The perception of how long they are is all relative to the person experiencing them at the time. One person's week is another person's blink of an eye. One often hears phrases like, "It felt like only yesterday," "I blinked and you grew up," "I could have sworn I put that paper here yesterday...oh, that was three weeks ago? Never mind,"; these are all verbal reminders of these moments slipping past us without so much as a farewell. Now we have not switched topics and are going to now discuss time theory and philosophy. No, this is merely a philosophical, and probably highly doubtful, way of explaining Harry's current predicament.

************************************************************************

Some how, through some twisted warp in physics and space, time had sped up between the beginning of September and the end of October. That is the only way Harry Potter could even think to explain that, faster than he could say the words "pumpkin pasty", it was already the last Saturday in October--Halloween. Two months had already passed. How? Where had the time gone?

Time had been held hostage by the normal things that happen in life. School, extra curricular activities, and friends.

School work and classes seemed to be even more demanding this year—or maybe that was because Hermione was already trying to get them studying for their NEWTS—and often their evenings were spent writing essays and revising work.

Besides school work there was quidditch practice. It was the first game of their season today and the Lions were playing the Ravens. They had been practicing like crazy. Harry had been made quidditch captain since he now had seniority. He may not have been the oldest, but he had been on the team the longest. They were a little rusty at first but the team had come together nicely and they had some great plays in the books. They were good this year, but he was biased. Now if he could just get his keeper to keep his breakfast down.

"Ron, you will be fine. You were doing great in practice on Thursday. There will be no difference today." Harry tried to assuage his friend's worries. Ron wasn't eating and when Ron wasn't eating—there was something wrong.

"You know how nervous I get! Plus, there was the fact that there was absolutely **no **quidditch last year cause of the war. I bet I get up there and bomb." Ron said miserably. He picked up a piece of bacon, looked at it, and then set it back on his plate. This was serious. Ron never turned down meat. His claim was that now that Harry was a vegetarian he had to take it upon himself to assume Harry's meat ration. He claimed it his solemn duty to carnivores everywhere.

Usually such changes in eating patterns were indicative of a more serious problem. Take Harry's case for instance. Ron was very much not turning into a magical creature so the next logical—or illogical depending on one's current mood—was that Ron had finally worried himself too sick to finish his breakfast. Harry was going to have to think fast if he was going to have any form of a keeper this morning.

"Look you know how to guard the goal. Just pretend like its practice. No one is watching."

"That would work great Harry, except for—oh yea—the hoards of screaming people all in the stands. They all remember me from fifth year. I can hear 'Weasley is our King' now." Ron was looking a little green and Harry thought back to what Ron had actually managed to eat that morning. A sticky bun and some eggs....ewwww he did not want to see that again. Maybe Hermione had a potion or something. Must talk redhead down. Where is his girlfriend at?

Speak of the devil—or thinking—Hermione finally walked into the Great Hall. The team had to wake up early and was already in their gear and almost all alone for breakfast at this hour. Hermione always made it a point to get up early to wish them well. She came over and sat next to Ron.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked as she helped herself to toast.

"What is it ever?" Harry supplied. He didn't want Ron opening his mouth. He still looked ill. "He is nervous about the game."

"I won't catch anything!" Ron said as he threw his biscuit down on his plate.

Hermione thought for a second and then her face lit up. Harry didn't know for certain, but he could have sworn that he had seen Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, make the same face when she caught a mouse. Hermione leaned forward and started to whisper in Ron's ear. Harry had never before witnessed such a fast change. Ron went from looking sick, to blushing violently, to grinning like a madman. He started tucking into his breakfast with his usual vigor.

"Do I even want to know what you said to him?"

"I just gave him a little incentive for catching the quaffle." Hermione said with the same calculating grin as she continued eating her toast.

"Yep, I was right. I don't want to know." Harry said as a faint pink came to his cheeks. His hand absentmindedly went up to flatten his hair. It was a gesture he had picked up at the Dursley's when he was nervous and he had not quite kicked the habit, but had come pretty close. Recently, he had regressed back to the abstracted gesture when his newest addition to his features appeared two weeks ago.

His hair had turned green. Well, to be fair it wasn't all of his hair. The bulk of his messy, spiky locks were still their charcoal coloring, but the tips faded to a green that rivaled spring grass. He had been told it matched his eyes. His friends, or at least his muggle born friends, had told him that because his hair was already somewhat spiky and messy that he now resembled a punk rocker. Personally he didn't mind this new change though he seriously doubted the 'punk rocker' description. It definitely was very mundane as far as the other changes he went through. No, what did bother him was that people thought he had colored his hair himself to gain attention. People had finally stopped talking about his creature inheritance around the time that the new hair color made its grand debut. So yes, perfect timing. If there was one thing Harry was not, it was an attention seeker, but it was near impossible to prove that the change had not been intentional. No where in McTorning's book had it mentioned a change in hair color. Hermione just said this was just something. "Uniquely Harry". Unique or not, now the more common term of endearment for him was "pathetic pixie".

In fact now there was a counter rumor that he didn't even have a fairy creature inheritance. He had never showed anyone his wings. He could have gotten his eyesight corrected and his hair styled. The latest Daily Prophet ran an article about this conspiracy just last week. Harry had stopped caring. If this whole mess taught him anything, it was that people were going to talk no matter what. He had a feeling that if things had stayed the same as they always did there would be a new rumor: Boy-Who-Lived too normal! Too mundane! He has to be hiding a terrible secret. He is holding a family of merpeople hostage to use their songs to drive little children insane and he doesn't want anyone to know about it. Something about like that.

"Harry?"

"Hmm? Sorry Hermione. I was a in the clouds. What did you say?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Merpeople"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Was that what you were going to ask me?"

"No, I was saying you shouldn't smooth your hair down so much. It isn't like you can rub the green out."

Harry lowered his hand. He hadn't realized that he had still been worrying his locks.

"Hey! Rub it out!" Ron said around a mouthful. Hermione made a tsking sound but Ron continued, "We didn't try that! We tried every charm to change it back and they failed. Come here and we will try rubbing it out."

"That's okay. I think I will pass."

"Never know, it might work. Come on, let's try." Ron insisted. He really wanted to give Harry a noogie.

"As much as your offer is appreciated Ron I think I would have about as much luck sticking my head in a toilet than having you give me a noogie."

"Ohhhh, we need to try that too!"

"Go back to your eggs you prat!" Harry chuckled as he threw a piece of apple at the laughing red head. He looked at Hermione to see if she found them as amusing as they did. She was looking at him with a contemplative expression. Harry sensed trouble. Or a severe change in the mood of the conversation. Whichever came first.

"Did you talk with Professor Snape last night at the lesson?" Hermione asked pointedly. Harry knew exactly what she was talking about. Aha, so it was a severe change of mood. Wonderful.

Harry sighed. Ever since he had started taking the tutoring lessons with Severus Hermione had been asking if he had told the man about being his mate. He had promised he would when he could and indeed he had many an opportunity, but his mind always came up with an excuse to avoid the confession.

"No, it just wasn't the right time. He was grading papers. I didn't want to interrupt."

Hermione just shook her head. "That is one of your more lame excuses Harry. He is always grading papers. You promised. You have to tell him."

"I know, I know. I promised I would when I could and I will." Harry began eating on his apple again and hoped Hermione would drop it. Luck was on his side since she went back to eating. He knew she would ask about it again later, but he would enjoy the reprieve while he had it.

The lessons with Severus had actually been beneficial, even if they were born from Harry's subconscious need to avoid an awkward confrontation. His potions skills had improved greatly and the friendship between himself and the Potion's Master had progressed as well.

The lessons followed a routine. Harry would arrive and set up his potions equipment, Severus would give him a potion had done poorly on in the past—which Harry soon discovered was a lot—and Harry would spend the next hour or so working on said potion. Every once in a while he would ask the professor a question and he would receive an answer or instruction on where to find the answer. When he was finally done Severus, in full Snape fashion, would critique the potion and suggest ways of improvement. There was always need for improvement; even if the potion turned out seemingly by the book Severus was never short for comments.

"_You lack finesse. You batter your potion when you stir." _Was one of his favorite assessments.

Finally the mess would be cleaned up. Most of the time Severus would merely wave his wand and the potion would vanish. To where Harry didn't know. He often wondered where things went when magic made them disappear. They had to go somewhere. It was at these times that Harry would have an image of an alternate universe where someone was walking along, minding their own business, when all of a sudden a potion falls on their head. Must be a terrible place this universe. Harry never told anyone about this assumption.

Sometimes though the potion was not vanished to that strange alternate universe, but would be bottled up and put in stores. That was when Harry knew that he had done a good job, regardless of Severus's comments or lack of true praise. That was praise enough.

When all of the cleaning was done the two would usually talk for a little while if Severus wasn't too busy with grading. Their conversations had become a little easier going however they would usually would be a general, "How are your classes?", "Weather's nice today" type of conversations. Small talk. Both still too timid to begin any deeper threads of conversation but both too stubborn to admit this fact, even to themselves. A few times Harry had simply stayed and quietly finished his homework for the day.

See? Never a good opportunity to tell the man that he was possibly the mate of a giant fairy.

Harry shook himself from his internal monologue. He would tell Severus about this. Someday. Possibly. As it stood now there were no ill effects from not telling him; so why tell him. No one had died and he hadn't gone crazy. Maybe. Kind of hard to tell sometimes. Harry still did not like the whole fate thing. Too much of life seemed to be without a choice; at least when it came to him. Well, this was his choice. If nothing bad ever came from it then Severus would never know. What's the worse that could happen?

"You ready to go Ron?" Harry said as he got up from the table and shouldered his broom, "We should get to the locker room soon."

"Yea, hang on" Ron said as he shoved another piece of toast in his mouth as he stood up, "M 'Eady."

"Highly articulate. Come on. Hermione we shall see you later."

"Myah ba' smeety"

"Good luck you too! I'll be cheering! And Ron, please chew that...**Please**!"

As soon as they were out the Great Hall doors Ron snatched Harry into a headlock and proceeded to give him that noogie.

The green didn't come out.

************************************************************************

"Alright you two," Madame Hooch addressed both captains. Harry stood facing the Ravenclaw's Captain, a rather surly seventh year boy named Jacobson. "I want a fair and clean game from each of your teams. Now shake at take your sides."

Harry put out his hand. This was all part of the formalities that he didn't like about being a captain. He just wanted to fly. Jacobson met his handshake but couldn't resist, "Good luck Pixie Boy." He said with a chuckle. Very clever.

"Good luck to you too." Harry turned back to his team and rolled his eyes. For being the quick of wit the Ravenclaws hadn't found any new nicknames for him. Rather disappointing.

Soon enough the quaffle, bludgers, and snitched were released. Let the game begin! Harry took his normal position slightly above the team to watch for the snitch and to also yell out help to his teammates. The other seeker, a young fourth year boy who Harry thought was called Smith, was just a few yards away; hoping to follow Harry if he did spot the snitch. Smith was looking right nervous to be up against Harry. Not that Harry noticed, he was too busy at the moment watching his chasers pass the quaffle.

The game progressed quite nicely. Ron was on his A-game today. Harry had to remember to thank Hermione after the game. So far they were ahead by twenty points. 60 – 40. A good lead, but it could be better. Harry was a little nervous this year being the captain **and **the seeker. He knew he was suppose to be watching and helping his team, but he also had to find that snitch. Now he knew how Oliver felt. Harry turned his attention to look for that elusive winged, gold sphere when he heard Dean Thomas announce:

"AND RAVENCLAW SCORES AGAIN!"

Dang, now they were only up by ten. He hoped Ron didn't get flustered. He was doing good. He looked down to find his keeper and friend's face as red as his hair and mad as could be. Harry had a notion that the anger was self directed.

"RON! Your doing great! Just Remember the plays and training! We are ahead thanks to you!" Harry hollered as loud as he could. Ron looked at him for the briefest of moments and gave a small smile, turning his attention back to the game.

Ginny had the quaffle now and was doing a great job of weaving in and out of the Ravenclaw chasers and the bludgers. She got within scoring distance and—

"GRIFFENDOR SCORES!"

Good. That should make Ron feel better. Harry went back to searching for the snitch. He easily dodged a bludger that came zooming past him. One of their own beaters, a newly recruited fifth year by the name of Anthony Bellman, knocked it back over to Ravenclaw's side.

The game kept going on and on. Harry didn't know for sure, but he reasoned it to be around two hours. Where was that snitch? The score was now 110 – 80. The teams were becoming exhausted. It needed to end. Harry took all of his attention to searching for that stupid, little—

There it is! Harry caught the glimmer of gold fluttering over near the Ravenclaw's hoops. He turned his broom at a sharp right and went speeding off in that direction as fast as his Firebolt could take him. Smith, after getting over his shock at the sudden movement, tried to follow behind.

Harry got close and the snitch began to move away. Oho, not so fast. Now that Harry had it in his sights he would not be letting it get away. He gave chase and soon found himself twisting and turning all throughout the field, the additional problem of avoiding the other players becoming very much apparent. Very much. He nearly ran into Ginny and a Ravenclaw chaser, he didn't see who. The only reason he knew it was Ginny was the flash of long red hair. The crowd was cheering like crazy which gave Harry an even bigger boost of adrenaline. The snitch made its way upward as Harry was closing in. Just as he was getting close the winged beast tried again to change direction, this time going back down. 'Oh no you don't!" Harry thought and in a flash hooked his legs together and swung upside down reaching his hand out as far as he could; he felt his palm make contact with the feathered orb and closed his fingers around it. He had caught it!! Harry didn't have too long to celebrate though, because two seconds later he felt an explosive blow to the side of his chest. Damn bludger.

The hit surprised him so much that he let go from his inverted position on his broom. He felt something falling off of him, his protective padding. That must have been what had absorbed most of the blow and kept him conscious. Harry didn't have time to ponder this however, he needed to act. Maybe it was because of adrenaline or heaven knows what but he felt like time had slowed down, if only minutely. He saw his broom falling away and without thinking he reached out and wished it would come back to him. His broom obeyed and started to steer back toward the falling Lion.

Oh. Yea. He was still falling. Fast. He wondered why no one was stopping his fall. Usually one of the teachers or Madame Hooch would step in and levitate the player to safety. All of a sudden he felt himself slowing down till he was comfortable floating downward. There we go. Harry smiled. Someone had saved his butt. He wondered who. Probably Professor Dumbledore. He had to thank the man when he had tea with him next. His broom reached his had as his feet closed in on the ground. He looked down at his other hand to still see the struggling snitch. He let it go and finally came out of his rush from falling, expecting to hear the cheers and screams from the crowd and his teammates. He expected Dean Thomas screaming "GRIFFENDOR WINS!". He didn't hear any of this. In fact, he didn't hear anything.

The whole stadium—including the players on both sides—was silent. Really silent. The kind of silent that instantly made you suspicious. Harry didn't understand. He had fallen several times before. Been hit with a bludger a few times as well, but there was never this kind of silence. At least not at a time when he was conscious. He wasn't even hurt that badly. He rubbed his side absentmindedly as he looked around the crowd, trying to see why everyone was so quiet. He turned to look up at the players. Their faces, or the faces he could see from this distance, looked as if they had seen a ghost. Even Madame Hooch had a startled visage. Was he hurt worse than he thought? It just felt like a couple of broke ribs. It was at this confusing moment that Harry felt a familiar flutter of his back muscles that could only be one thing.

His wings....

His wings....were.....out....where **anyone** could see. Where everyone was seeing. Somehow in the whole mess of getting hit and falling his wings had unfurled and he could only guess that he had flown down to the ground. And everyone had witnessed it. Harry stared around just as shocked as the rest of the school. How had this happened? He had always felt when his wings opened out. Finally, he was brought back to reality by a faint clicking sound. In fact it sounded like several clicking sounds. A camera. Or several cameras. Fantastic. Harry quickly drew his wings in—he didn't flinch anymore, despite the terrible feeling—and stared hard at the ground. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Madame Hooch Finally blew her whistle to call the game. The sound seemed to do the same for the whole crowd.

"GRIFFENDOR WINS" Dean said, though it was a little half hearted. As were the cheers that followed.

The other players landed and Harry's team walked over to him. They all still looked shocked except for Ron who had a smile on his face.

"Well, this **definitely **takes care of the rumor that you were making it up." To the rest of the team he added, "Come on guys! You act as though someone spit in your butterbeer—WE WON!"

Ron's words broke the ice and the rest of the team started cheering and congratulating Harry on catching the snitch. They were patting him on the shoulder, avoiding his back, and Harry tried not to wince when his hurt ribs were jostled. He felt a tap at his back and a zing of magic and turned to find Hermione.

"You had a rip in the back or your shirt. I'll fill you in on what you probably missed later. Are you okay? I bet you broke a rib or two. Let me get Ron and we will go to the Hospital wing to get you fixed up. And congratulations! I knew you guys would win!" She said in rapid succession happily. She was smiling ear to ear and her voice sounded like she had been hollering and cheering the whole game. Her scarlet and gold scarf looking quite haggard, as if she had been wringing it in nervousness. May she always talk about how pointless quidditch is; she always turned into the biggest fan when the lions played. Especially when Ron played. Speaking of which, the brown haired girl bound towards her boyfriend to give him a celebratory hug and kiss, resulting in a very happy, if not very red, Ronald Weasley.

************************************************************************

"Okay, so let me see if I have it. Somehow, when I was hit with a bludger my wings popped out and the force of them ripped though my uniform shirt **and** broke off all my chest and back gear. Then I proceeded to fly down without any knowledge of my body doing so **and **managed to wandlessly **and **wordlesslysummon my wayward broom back to me."

"That's what I just said," Hermione replied as they walked down the halls towards the infirmary. Most of the students were still outside but the ones that were around gave the trio a wide birth; simply staring at the trio as they made their way. "What part of that don't you get?"

"No, no. I get it. I just thought repeating it would make it sound less...farfetched."

"Well?" Ron prompted

"Well what?"

"Did it make sound less farfetched?"

"Not by a long shot."

"Well that is what happened," Hermione insisted, "In fact that's not all. Your wings changed color."

"They did?" Harry stopped at this news. The sudden movement causing his ribs to flair painfully. He winced. "What color?"

"Right as they opened out and while you were floating down the pattern on your wings was yellow. When you touched back on the ground they went back to white."

"So what does yellow mean?"

"How about 'Help! I'm Falling!'"

"Thanks Ron, I'm sure they are **that** specific in their meaning."

"Just doing my job Tink. Just doing my job."

The three finally made it to the infirmary where quick as you can say, "Quidditch is a terribly dangerous sport and you kids are far to young to do such dangerous activities and you don't wear near enough padding. Not to mention that you, Mr. Potter, are a notorious daredevil"—which is exactly what Madame Pomfry did say—Harry's ribs were healed and they were heading back to the Gryffindor common room for the party that was in no doubt happening right now.

"So...everyone as pretty shocked weren't they." Harry finally asked. He knew he was stating the obvious, but he had to know Hermione's and Ron's opinions about the schools reactions.

"Yes, but no one was afraid," Hermione said.

"No, I doubt people would be afraid of a giant fairy."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short..." at this Ron had to snicker, "...anyways, I bet you could be right scary when you want to be!" Ron said

"Careful Ron, those jokes are antique, they may brake."

"No, I'm serious Tink! During the war, when you went into...like...battle mode...or something you were quite intimidating. I'm sure you could still do it now."

"Well if I did then it would have to be sans the wings. No matter how 'intimidating' you say I may be, with wings it would just ruin it.

"I don't know. Lends itself to the element of surprise doesn't it? 'Holy crap! There's a giant fairy about to beat the living daylights outa me!' I think it would cause many an opponent pause."

"So you're saying I should use my wings as a strategic device against enemies?"

"Sure! It's like chess; throw the enemy off. Next time one of the Slytherins is bothering you unfurl your wings. When they are so shocked they don't move then you hex them three ways to Saturday!"

"Sounds like cheating."

"Fine. Don't use your wings to their full advantage. See if I care. But don't come crying to me when the perfect opportunity comes to one-up a Slytherin and **you **let it pass you by."

"Oh look! We're here," Hermione interrupted before Harry could answer. Both boys had a feeling that Hermione had a quota on how many silly and irrelevant conversations she heard a day. If she met that quota, or exceeded it, then the chances of her brain turning to mush increased. They personally had a quota for how many times they heard about the NEWTS in a day, so in the end the universe balanced itself out. They would have to continue this dialogue whenever she was out of earshot.

As they entered into the common room the party, which had quite obviously been going on for some time, stilled. Everyone was looking at trio in the entryway. Harry braced himself for the new onslaught of questions and whispers.

"Let's hear it for our captain and seeker and our illustrious keeper!" Neville shouted from near the fireplace. The rest of the common room began to cheer alongside and soon people were coming up and talking about his great catch and about how good the rest of the team did. He grabbed a butterbeer and joined the party. People would talk about the wings, but right now there was quidditch. Let quidditch always be this important to magical adolescents. No one mentioned the wings at the time. Neville, at that moment, just earned himself a whole mountain of chocolate frogs.

************************************************************************

The next few days saw those questions about his wings brought to light and at full height. Many just asked if they could see them again, to which Harry would politely decline. It was an accident and he did not want to be popping his wings out every time someone wanted to sate their curiosity. If he did then he would be doing it all the time and he was not a show...no matter how much Ron tried to convince him that they should charge a fee to see his wings.

Others asked why they had change colors. He would answer them truthfully about his wings changing colors based on mood, but that he didn't know how they accomplished this task. Some asked what it felt like to fly.

He couldn't walk down the hall without being poked in the back several times, as if people were trying to find a magic button that would cause his wings to become visible again.

Harry tried his best to answer all of the questions. After all, _the best thing in an awkward situation is to simply talk about it as if it were normal, _but it was starting to become too much. There is only so many times one can answer the **same **question without going a little loopy. The only ones who didn't pester him were of course Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Luna thought the whole thing marvelous although she swore that the Diligarians were, in fact, part of a grand conspiracy to cover up the existence of Tooterskipsers. Whatever those were. Harry was just glad she wasn't asking questions and poking him.

He began to miss the teasing names that he was called before the whole incident. He didn't have to respond with the same answer fifty times a day when people were calling him the Tooth Fairy...or Pixie Boy....or Fairy Princess. People still called him Pixie, but now it was the same as Ron calling him Tink, it was now just a nickname with no maliciousness behind it and seventy percent of the time it was followed by a question or a poke around his back or side. Even his own house mates asked him questions or requested to see the wings. Collin was the worst about poking him. He had gotten a couple of pictures at the quidditch pitch but it was too small in his opinion. He wanted a close up. All of this unwanted attention started to make Harry a little crazy and by Thursday he was ready to do something he would never consider in a million years if he was sane.

"Umm, Malfoy?"

"Yes, what is it Pixie? Can't you see I'm trying to study? I finally get rid of the mass of girls and now you bother me."

Harry had found Malfoy alone in the library and wouldn't have approached him if the blonde wasn't right, there were no girls around ogling the young Slytherin and this occurrence was so rare that Harry had to take the opportunity.

"I know. I'm sorry," Wow, it felt really weird to apologize to Malfoy. Hermione was right. During the war he may have nearly been recruited as a Death Eater, but he wasn't. He actually did not want to be on any side but his own and after the war he had mellowed out significantly and had stopped bullying people outright. He still didn't want to invite him out for a butterbeer, but Harry knew that like it or not, Draco Malfoy could give him advice. "I just came to ask you a few questions."

"That's rich considering that's **all **people seem to be doing to you right now."

"I know!" Harry intoned expressively as he plopped down in the chair. He missed Malfoy's amused smirk. "That's what I wanted to ask you about. How do you deal with it?"

"Deal with what Pixie? You are going to have to be more specific." Malfoy said as he shut the book. He couldn't believe he was actually going to talk to the Potter Pixie about dealing with a creature inheritance. This will count as his one good deed of the year.

"Deal with being a magical creature? Deal with the questions? For you – dealing with the girls constantly following you around? Deal with being, well, different."

"Listen Potter," now was not the time for nicknames, no matter how funny they may be, "As for dealing with a creature inheritance I have always known I was going to turn into a Veela. My mother is half Veela, my Grandmother full. I had read about Veelas and creature inheritances all of my life so I can't really help you with how to deal with this as a surprise."

Harry nodded. Malfoy had grown up with his parents in the magical world. While he doubted his family would have known about his Diligarian inheritance he probably wouldn't have been as blindsided as he was now. Malfoy continued,

"As for the questions, I didn't get asked nearly as many questions as you. People heard I was a Veela and thought 'Oh yes, that's right on the money" His voice had taken on an edgy tone and Harry remembered Hermione saying that Malfoy was most likely jealous of Harry's attention.

"But you always have the most beautiful girls in school following you around." He knew it was blatant ego boosting, but he needed advice and right now that meant appealing to a slightly narcissistic Veela.

Malfoy shuddered, "Don't remind me. At first I thought it was great, but now I can't have any privacy outside of my rooms. Girls are always following me and I am bloody well starting to hate it."

"Kind of like me and all the questions and whispers. At first I just thought it would die down, but it hasn't yet. I am also getting right sick of being poked in the back!"

This was said in such earnest truth and it must have shown in his face because the young Veela nodded his head sagely and was quiet for a few minutes.

"It will die down Potter. If you notice I do not have to deal with a mass of hypnotized girls at the moment. People will get use to it eventually. The questions will get less and less and people will stop poking and prodding you. You want my honest opinion of what will finally shut people up?"

Did he really? "Sure, what is it?"

"Go around one day with your wings out. People are reacting like this because they never get to see your wings. If you did that then maybe they would get all their gawking and gaping out of their system."

"That may work," Harry conceded, "but I don't want to do that if I can help it. I am still normal. No different from anybody else. The wings don't change anything about me. People don't need to look at me and see wings. I want them to just see Harry"

"Well then just give it time and you will start to feel normal again. Less different. That's how it was for me. At first I felt like an outsider and I even had my mother for help and support. I have been a Veela though for many months. You are still new at this. But Potter, I have to let you in on a little secret."

"Which is?"

"You have **never **been anything less than totally different."

************************************************************************

"You are early Potter. Your remedial lesson does not begin until eight." Severus said as he opened the door on Friday evening. He always used Harry's surname in case a Slytherin student was about in the hallways of the dungeons.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't aware of the time." It was a lie. He knew it and he knew Severus knew it as well. In truth, Harry had had nothing better to do. Ron and Hermione had gone off for some couple time and Harry found himself going for a walk around the castle and wound up at Severus's door. The same thing had happened last week. He was only fifteen minutes early, but he knew how particular Severus was with time. "I could come back at the appropriate time."

"Do not be ridiculous Potter. Such an arrant waste of time. Come in and you may begin your lesson." Severus said as he opened the door wider to allow Harry access. The teen walked into the office and over to his usual work station as Severus shut the door.

"This evening you will be redoing the healing salve that was assigned at the beginning of this year. Do you remember it?"

"You mean that orange, liquid sawdust concoction I made? Yes."

The corners of Severus's mouth twitched upward, but he did not break from teacher mode. He took his role as educator seriously. "Yes, that. I trust that it will turn out correct this time. If you have any questions please find the correct annotation in _Advanced Healing Potions and Herbs. _The text is on the bookshelf behind you. I have papers by your inane classmates to grade." With a flourish of robes the potion master left Harry to his own devices. He just hoped this time it didn't turn out orange.

The silenced passed as ingredients were added and papers were marked with a sea of red ink. Harry only paused at one time to consult the book Severus had indicated. He made a small "Oh" sound when he found the page he needed. He had switched two ingredients' order. At the time he thought it did not matter. But here in black and white he found the error in that assumption. The results of his mix up had been what caused his little fowl up last time.

Severus would occasionally look up from his grading to check on the young Gryffindor. Knowing Harry's skill with potions the possibility of an explosion was ever present.

'He has handled this whole situation of a creature inheritance rather well,' Severus thought as thoughts drifted back to the quidditch game and the ensuing days after. He himself, and he assumed Harry's other close friends, had seen the wings before, but for the rest of the school it had come as great astoundment. He had observed the young man handle all of the questions and prodding that had happened consequently with stride and a maturity that if someone had told Severus Harry had possessed a year and a half ago Severus would have laughed. Loudly. Severus continued to watch the Gryffindor.

When Harry had shown up two Fridays ago with the green in his hair Severus was not impressed. He proceeded to lecture the young man for thirty minutes about proper dress, and inappropriate means to draw attention to oneself. When he was finally done Harry had calmly asked if he could have a potion to change it back. Severus, believing he had won, smugly went and retrieved the potion. Harry trustfully swallowed the potion and waited a few moments. Soon enough the hair turned back to its original raven color. Severus was about to begin his lecture for a second time when the green slowly faded back to the tips.

"_Kindly tell me what the meaning of this is Harry"_

"_Wish I knew. I woke up this morning with it like this. We tried all sorts of charms but it just always comes back."_

"_And you didn't think to tell me that __**before **__I wasted my breath in lecturing you?"_

"_You like to lecture people. Besides I knew you would eventually make me take a potion to change it back and I wanted to try that. See if it would work."_

"_Brat"_

After he had gotten use to the change, Severus had to admit that the new hair seemed to suit the young man quite well. 'Matches his eyes. That same intense green. He looks much better without the glasses. One can actually see his eyes without that obstruction. Makes his face seem so unguarded, though.'

"Um, Severus?"

Damn! He was caught staring. Severus quickly went back to his grading only to find that it was all done. When had that occurred? "What is it Harry? Do you have a question?"

"No, I'm done."

Severus rose and came over to the young man and his cauldron. It was blue. So far so good. He stirred the contents a moment then leaned forward to smell the potion.

"It looks like it was stirred by a troll." Severus huffed as waved his wand. Harry was expecting it to vanish to that alternate universe and prayed forgiveness to whoever it fell on, but instead several glass vials appeared out of another room and the healing salve was bottled.

Severus turned and walked back to his desk. As had become their routine Harry cleaned up the rest of his things and walked over to the couch that set near Severus's desk.

"So, have the students finally gotten over the incident of last Saturday?"

"You mean when my wings made their debut? Kinda. I am still getting a lot of questions and people are still staring expecting to see them again, but it is going to run its course."

"Hmmm...How are your classes?"

"What is your favorite color?"

Severus started. "I...beg your pardon?"

"I am sorry for not answering your question. My classes are going well. Now, what is your favorite color?"

"May I ask why you would even entertain such a—"

"We talk, but in all the conversations I have yet to learn anything about **you** past the fact that you think children are idiotic and don't know anything about the 'art of potions making'—which I already knew—and you know nothing about me past the fact that I sleep in Binn's class—which everyone does. Friends find out things about one another. Even if they are silly or inane." Harry didn't know what had possessed him to ask Severus this, or to be so forthright with his new but older friend.

"Green"

"Huh?"

"My favorite color. It is green"

"Oh."

"You seem surprised."

"You wear a lot of black."

"You are referring to my robes."

"What else would I be referring to?"

Severus stood up and began to undo the clasps of robes. Harry suddenly felt his mouth go dry and his cheeks begin to red. What on earth was Severus doing? Try as he might though, Harry could not avert his gaze. The annoying little voice in the back of his head decided to speak up, 'Now would be a good time to tell Severus he is probably your mate.' 'What? Now is the worse time to do such a thing' the more logical voice answered. Harry wondered when so many voices began to occupy his head. Harry continued to stare as Severus finally finished and removed his robe to reveal black slacks and a blue collared shirt.

"As you can see I wear color Mr. Potter, I just only wear black robes." Severus said as he sat back down. He had to admit that he found it very amusing how flustered Harry had become.

"Is it because the black robes look more ominous and intimidating."

"Something like that. Tell me, were you impressed with Lockhart in lilacs and saffrons and oranges?"

Harry snorted "No he looked right silly. Made it hard to concentrate in class."

"There you are. I find that when it comes to robes that I like black and it does not distract students."

"Oh." Harry said lamely. He was still in a bit of shock from seeing his professor turned friend in muggle clothing.

"Now may I inquire as to your favorite hue?"

"Oh, um, I like red..."

"A true Gryffindor"

"Yes yes, and I like navy blue."

Severus's eyebrow rose, "May I inquire why that specific color?"

"It's the color of the sky right before the sun sets. It's a nice color."

"Ah."

This was followed by a silence.

"It is your turn now to ask a question Severus. It is kind of like a game. We go back and forth."

"It seems pointless."

"Humor me."

"Fine," Severus said and he thought for a few minutes. He really could not think of anything. He had never played such a game. Severus had a hard time even remembering the last time he **played**. "What is your favorite food?"

Harry smiles, "Before the start of this school year I would have said bacon sandwiches, but now I would have to say apples."

And so the game began. Harry found out some interesting things about Severus. They were little things, but things friends should know. He likes French food, preferred nighttime, his middle name was Tobias, he hated heights—that one was a big surprise for Harry—and his favorite music was classical with his favorite composer being Tchaikovsky.

The conversation had become very easy going. Sometimes they would talk about a particular answer for a few minutes while other times they would go straight to another question. Severus had stayed at his desk but was leaning back in such a casual manner that Harry doubted the man truly was aware of his demeanor. Severus was not a casual man. At least not what Harry had witnessed. Harry for his part was leaning into the arm of the sofa with his head propped up by one hand. He had been starting to feel giddy, which Hermione said was an effect from being so close to his mate. He did his best to repress it, but the more he talked with Severus and the more relaxed he got the harder it became. Neither was aware that the game had already gone on for an hour. It was Harry's turn to ask a question. Without truly thinking it through his mouth hijacked his brain and said the first thing that came to it:

"Why did you agree to be my friend?" Harry was curious about the answer, but he would have never asked if he had thought it through.

Snape pondered the question for a moment. Harry began to think he wouldn't answer until, "Over the past few years I have watched you mature into a young man who was not the arrogant spoiled child I had erroneously perceived. You are brave, but not egotistical. There is actually a brain in that head of yours though I sometimes doubt your common sense. Also, you have a very interesting sense of humor. In short you have become someone I wish to know better."

Harry was surprised by this truthful answer and stayed silent.

"Oh no Harry, you do not get out that easy. As the rules were explained—by you I might add—we both must answer the question. Why did you decide to be befriends your surly potions professor?"

Severus teasing him like that was still on Harry's top ten of odd things. Right up there with....well, maybe it should be a bigger list than ten. Harry had seen and heard some really odd things in his day. He realized Severus was still waiting to hear his answer.

"You saved my life more times than I care to count. You always looked out for me even though I was the son of a man who bullied you in school. You kept me grounded. You never let me get a big head from this whole 'hero' thing. Sometimes you took a little too much emphasis on that particular job, but in hindsight it is very much appreciated. Besides that my answer is kinda the same as yours. Through training I found I valued your opinion and looked forward to conversations with you. Your wicked funny when your razor tongue isn't pointed right at me. I wanted to get to know you better."

Harry had started to blush during his admission and the giddiness he felt in his chest and stomach had doubled. He looked down at his other hand in his lap while the other hand began to pick at a fuzz ball on the arm of the couch. He wondered what Severus would say. The older man was not exactly known for deep sharing of feelings, years of being a spy made this glaringly obvious. Had he made the professor uncomfortable? Would he continue the game?

"May I see your wings again?" The question came quietly, but it startled Harry nevertheless.

He looked up and over at the taller man. Severus was looking at him. Had he really asked that or had Harry imagined it. "Severus?"

"May I see your wings again?" Severus repeated. So it wasn't Harry's imagination. Had it gotten warm in here?

"Kay" Harry said faintly. He stood up and spelled the hole in the back of his shirt and willed his wings to open out. The sensation was so astonishing that Harry fought to not topple over. He had an inkling that this oddly fantastic sensation was effected by Severus's presence much like the giddiness. He righted himself and turned his eyes back to Severus.

Green met dark brown. 'Hm...They're so dark they look almost black. Intense.'

They stared in each other's eyes for a while. It felt good to have his wings out again. About twice a week he had usually gotten out to the room or requirement to fly around and exercise his wings but with the chaos of the week he hadn't been able to. He fluttered his wings to get the slight soreness out of his back, not taking his eyes off of Severus's; he witnessed those same intense, dark eyes widen as they took in the movement.

Severus couldn't help but openly stare at the young man and his wings. When he had first saw them over two months ago he had thought them beautiful and his opinion had not changed. He had often wished to request of Harry to show him his wings again but had never found the courage until this little questions game. 'Perhaps the game was not so silly after all..." His gaze must have been highly critical because he soon saw a blush creep to Harry's cheeks. He never broke eye contact though.

"Do you want to touch them?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Yes."

"...Kay."

They stayed where they were. Severus at his desk and Harry standing by the couch. A moment in time passed by. Finally, Severus abruptly stood, causing Harry to jump, and began to walk around his desk and toward the young Diligarian. The eye contact stayed and Harry remained in place. He didn't think he could move if he wanted to. Severus's eyes seemed to work better than _petrificus totalis. _He didn't know what had possessed him to ask Severus to touch his wings. Hermione and Ron hadn't even touched them. For that matter **he **had never even touched his wings before. The giddiness threatened to overwhelm him at this point.

Severus was beside him now and had slowly brought his hand up to Harry's larger wing on his left side. He let it hover over the thin, iridescent appendage; just a hairsbreadth away. Not yet daring to touch; as if afraid he would break them. He was so close that Harry swore he could feel the hand even though it had yet to make contact and that Severus could feel the tingling of magic that the wings were giving off. Harry turned his head and met once again the dark gaze.

That gaze held as Severus began to move his hand, still just a fraction away, up and around Harry's wing. Harry shivered a little at as the giddiness made his knees weak and the tingling sensation his wings were giving making him light headed. He was blushing like crazy now; he could feel the heat all through his face and running down his neck. Why did Severus have to look at him like that?

Finally, when they both couldn't seem to take it anymore, Severus pushed his hand forward that small margin and made contact with the wing; letting his fingers slide down in what could only be described as a caress. The results were immediate and almost synchronous.

Both Harry and Severus gasped at the sudden electric jolt that ran through them; much like when they had shook hands months ago only more intense. At that same moment the white swirling pattern of Harry's wings changes to a bright grass green and began to give off a faint glow. Harry thought how silly it was to not tell Severus that he was his mate. He should just tell him. Felt like the most natural thing in the world to do at this moment. Severus was wondering if he really thought the wings were beautiful on their own or if they were only beautiful because they were attached to Harry.

In a trance, Harry began to raise one of his own hands to Severus's face. He was centimeters away when somewhere a clock chimed eleven o' clock. The spell was broken and both came back to reality and had to blink several times from the rush of it. Harry's hand was still where it was at just a fraction away from Severus's cheek and they were both still looking into each others eyes.

"I think you need to go Harry" Snape said quietly. His hand that was still touching the wing fell away to his side. The wings, however, stayed green.

"I..."

"It is past curfew."

Finally Harry lowered his hand. "Kay"

With what felt like great pull, Severus stepped away from Harry and broke eye contact to walk back to his desk. Harry felt the loss keenly and with the worry that his mouth would speak without permission he searched for things to do. He quickly drew in his wings and spelled his shirt and jumper closed and went to get his bag when Severus returned.

"Here is a pass that will keep you out of trouble on your walk back." He said as he handed the parchment over. Harry took it, careful not to touch less another occurrence like just a moment ago happen.

"Thanks" Harry said as he stared at the ground. He couldn't take it though and raised his head. He just wanted to see those eyes once more. He got his wish. Severus was still looking at him.

"Severus..."

"Harry you need to go." Snape said again. This whole conversation had been conducted in near whisper, as though they had found themselves in a sacred place.

"...kay..." Harry said again. He wanted to say something more intelligent, but that seemed all his mouth and voice were capable of. He slowly broke eye contact with Severus and his feet began to move towards the door.

"Harry..."

"Yes?" Harry answered as he turned back around. He found Severus still rooted to his spot on the floor.

"I....Good Night Harry."

"Goodnight Severus"

Harry finally managed to walk through the door and down the hall of the dungeon. He did not go too far though until his legs began to feel like jelly and he found himself leaning against a wall. How was he suppose to keep the fact that Severus was his mate—because there was no doubt about **that** now—when things like that could happen between them. This wasn't Severus choosing him. Severus would not choose him. Why would he? This was a fate thing. This was the stars trying to say they had no choice. Harry slid down the wall he was leaning against and stared up at the ceiling. He also questioned whether or not he even wanted to keep this from the tall, dark, and—Harry's brain supplied—handsome older man. Harry had never felt anything like that before and he wouldn't mind feeling it again. He slowly began to bump his head against the stone behind it, as if trying to knock some sense around up there. Little did he know that at that exact moment that certain tall, dark, and handsome older man was hitting **his** head against his desk striving for that same clearing of mind.

************************************************************************

Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Oh well.

All I want for Christmas is a Review...or three....or twelve...Please Santa!


	7. Bet Me!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or locations. No money is being made from this endeavor. I like cookies though....mmmm...cookies.

**Warnings**: Spoilers for books 1 – 5. Actually, not a lot is mentioned, but past book 5 I go non cannon. Also, Slash. M/M. Harry/Snape.

**A/N**: You guys who reviewed are absolutely fabtabulous! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Thanks too to those of you who added me to story alerts and your favorites lists. I am not worthy.

On with the show!

************************************************************************

Chapter 6: Bet me!

************************************************************************

Harry had a dilemma. This wasn't anything new. Harry usually had a dilemma. Dilemma was just another name for trouble and trouble always found Harry. Outrunning bully cousins, dealing with a magical world in which he was famous, and surviving when a psycho magical killer wants you dead. You know, dilemmas. However, at this particular moment this particular dilemma seemed to be one of the worst of these dilemmas that he had faced—which is saying something.

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since **The Incident **and trust me, Harry would agree that the bold and capitols were necessary. When he and Severus had come close to...what **had **they come close to? He had, for reasons he still did not know, asked his potion's professor to touch his wings. The resulting sensation and trance that Harry had gone into as a result of that touch was scary. And exciting...which was even scarier. He didn't know whether to be overjoyed or saddened by that chiming clock that had brought him back to his senses.

Their relationship had become strained and considering that they were new friends to begin with it wasn't good. Harry knew that Severus had felt something when he touched his wings. It was why he had asked him to leave. Since then they did not really speak to each other. During classes Severus became Snape again and would avoid Harry at all costs. Every once in a while Harry would feel a heavy gaze upon him and would turn to find Severus quickly averting his eyes. The only time Severus would acknowledge Harry would be at the end of class on Thursdays when he would state simply and quickly that he was too busy to monitor his remedial potions tutoring.

This made one thing absolutely clear to one Harry Potter; Severus Snape knew something was going on and he wanted nothing to do with it. Severus was not a stupid man. Harry had noticed his reactions when they touched. He may not know that he was Harry's mate, but he knew something was funny and he did not want to be around Harry because of it. Harry should have been relieved. Here was Severus having his choice. His free will. No fate. No have to do it. Yes, Harry should have been happy, but that was Harry's dilemma.

Harry was not happy.

Ever since **The Incident, **Harry could only think about how wonderful it was to be that close to the tall potions master. Severus was his mate. Hermione had said it. Harry had tried to deny it. Now, after that one touch—that one caress—it was all he could think about. He could only think about the man's intense eyes. His hands. His face. He would fall asleep thinking about Severus and wake up with his thoughts on the same subject. He had to be going crazy. Absolutely loony.

That's the only explanation.

The man had made it clear that he did not want whatever it was that was happening, but Harry still thought about the man. He now had the slight want—oh, who was he kidding—the **need **to tell Severus that he was his mate. But that would go against everything he had said up to this point. He wanted choice. He wanted Severus to have his choice. However, Harry was now starting to think that his choice **was** Severus. But was it really though? Or was this fate stepping in and saying "Oh, how cute, you think you have free will. That's nice." His head felt like a tennis match. Back and forth, back and forth. Love all. ...love... 'Maybe a tennis reference wasn't such a good idea.' Harry thought.

Yes, Harry was in a dilemma.

Which is why Harry was in a tree.

He didn't know exactly why he was in a tree in the middle of November in Northern Scotland, but that was exactly where he was thinking about a certain sarcastic man. He had found himself spending more and more free time outside. He would walk to the edge of the perimeter by the Forbidden Forest and would just sit. Recently he had taken to climbing trees.

Before Hogwarts Harry had liked to climb trees. Due to Dudley's size Harry was always granted a little reprieve by climbing trees. He had stopped after Aunt Marge's dogs had chased him up a tree and he was left to stay there for many hours. Trees had lost their luster after that. Now though, sitting up on the top branches of the tallest tree on the edge of the forest had a calming effect on him. It helped too that there were no mean dogs barking down below. He was able to think and thinking was something Harry was doing a lot of at this moment.

He knew he shouldn't be brooding so much over this but it was all so confusing. His only crush had been a fleeting one with Cho Chang in fourth and fifth year that had dissolved as quickly as it had manifested. About two years ago now. Since then a war had gone on. Training had to be done. Harry didn't have time to think, let alone time to think about relationships. He was doing well if he remembered which shoe went on which foot during that time. How he had managed to defeat Voldemort he really didn't know. Ron called it "warrior mode". Harry called it dumb luck. He was notorious for dumb luck. Harry hardly even knew anything about...well...about being a mate. Especially with another man. He could see himself asking someone that question. He would rather eat the bark of the tree he was currently sitting in.

"Harry? Where are you?" came a yell from the ground. Harry looked and found Ron and Hermione searching and calling along the edge of the forest. He had told them a week ago that he liked coming to the trees. Hermione had said it was him finally getting in touch with his "connection with nature". If it made Harry feel better and think clearer he could be connected to anything at this point. Nature, shoes, nargles, he didn't care. His friends were getting closer to his tree and Harry decided that a little fun was in order.

************************************************************************

"Do you see him Ron?"

"No...no short green and black haired, giant fairy to be seen. You would think that he would be easy to spot. HEY TINK! WHERE ARE YA?"

"Right here"

"Shite Harry!" Ron exclaimed as he was met eye to eye by the upside down face of that green and black haired, giant fairy. Harry had climbed down to the lowest branch and had hung upside down by his knees. So worth it. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"Ronald, Language!" Hermione herself was clutching her chest due to the sudden appearance of their friend.

Harry was giggling. He had long ago given up on hiding his new laugh—at least around his friends. It was apart of him now and they had seen and heard it all with him. He still wasn't so comfortable with the rest of the school yet. "Sorry guys, I couldn't resist. What's up? Is something wrong?" Harry said as he continued to swing upside down.

"Aren't you cold? Hermione asked. She and Ron both had on their winter cloaks, but Harry's was in a neat bundle on his bed. He didn't feel that cold.

"Not really. Is that why you came out here?"

"No. Well, kinda. You have been out here for a while. We were getting worried."

"**You **were getting worried."

"No, Ron, **we. **You kept asking every five minutes about if Diligarians had any natural predators in the forest."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did—"

"Guys, I'm fine!" Harry interrupted, "I have just been doing some thinking. I like trees."

"That's what you have been thinking about?"

"Well, no, but trees are really nice. They aren't complicated. They make other things seem less complicated. They are strong and can withstand so much and still grow and flourish."

"You're starting to sound like my Aunt Millie." Ron said. He was getting a headache from thinking about all the blood that was rushing to Harry's head.

"What's up with your Aunt Millie?"

"Few years ago she went all 'Love Mother Earth' and went to live in this weird little commune. They hug on trees and go around naked and I am just going to stop talking now."

"Well don't worry. I won't go around naked anytime soon."

"Oh, well, thank goodness for that. She also changed her name to Rose of Love. You thinking about doing that too?"

"Yea I was thinking about having my name officially changed to Tink, just for you."

"Awww, you're sweet."

"Was it about Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"The reason you were up in a tree thinking—was it about Professor Snape?" Hermione pressed. The boys both looked at her for a second trying to remember which conversation she had obviously stayed on while they had ventured off. Harry corrected himself and jumped down to the ground beside his friends still looking at Hermione questioningly. Finally, they caught up.

"Hey, I thought we said we wouldn't speak about that. At least while I am around." Ron said petulantly.

"No you said that Ron," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Neither Harry nor I said anything of the sort."

"Harry, please tell Hermione what you were thinking about." Ron had become very angry at the professor after Harry had told them about the incident and Severus's reaction and avoidance.

Harry shrugged and looked down to the snowy ground. "Sorry Ron. I was thinking about Severus."

Ron groaned. "But why?"

"I can't seem to help it." Harry said as he plopped down in the snow. It was only an inch or so thick, but enough to blanket the whole castle in white.

"Harry, you need to tell him." Hermione said as she kneeled down in front of Harry. Ron soon followed.

Harry put his hand down and began to move the snow out of the way revealing the brown grass underneath. "Hermione, he knows. He may not know we are supposed to be mates, but he knows something's up. He is smart. I know he felt the same feelings I did the times we touched –"

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes Ron, we have to talk about this. Continue Harry."

Harry was unsure where to start again. He continued to move the snow around with his hand. "Anyways, he knows something is going on and he wants nothing to do with it. He avoids me now and he has all but completely canceled my tutoring sessions. He doesn't even want to be my friend anymore."

"I don't think that is his intention Harry."

"Well it certainly seems that way."

"Have you ever thought that he could be scared just like you?"

"Scared?"

"Hermione, Snape doesn't get scared. That's a human emotion. He **inspires **that emotion in other people." Ron said. Simple logic really as far as the red head was concerned.

"Severus is too a human!"

"Harry, he is giving you the cold shoulder. He is supposed to be your mate! Mates don't act like that!"

"Because he is afraid Ron!" Hermione argued.

"And I say that's a load of piss! If he felt the same things Harry described feeling then he wouldn't be avoiding Harry. He's heartless!"

"You know what Ron Weasley," Hermione said, "What illusionary world are you living in? You think that Harry is going to find out he is a magical creature, that Professor Snape is his mate and immediately the two begin to shag like rabbits?"

At this Harry began to aspirate. On what, he wasn't sure exactly.

"Well, yea kinda. I mean that's what mates do right?"

Harry still continued to cough, "You actually thought that Ron?"

"Well I had only heard stories from my older brothers."

"Well that explains it." Hermione shook her head. "A mate is simply the most compatible for the magical creature. So much so that their magic and instinct automatically direct them towards that individual. They may be drawn to the person but it is not a 'Oh hi! You're my mate. Now let's jump into bed!'"

"So it's a compatibility thing?"

"Yes Harry. This isn't something random from the stars above. There is a reason Professor Snape is your mate. In all likelihood you would have liked him without the whole creature mate situation. Which is why you need to tell him. He won't react poorly to the news. Plus, like you said he has some idea something is going on."

"And if he does react poorly? What then. Look with the way he is reacting now then who is to say that he wouldn't flat out reject me the second I tell him. Compatibility or no compatibility."

"Why would that be bad?" Hermione prodded. "You've said it yourself. Professor Snape should have the choice. So what if he chooses to not be with you."

"I don't know."

"I think you do. Why would you care Harry? What's the difference?"

"No..."

"Yes, Harry. Why? Why would it matter if Professor Snape rejects you?"

"Because I don't want him to reject me?" Harry said quietly. Why was Hermione insisting on turning this into a feelings session. He laid his hand on the dead grass that he had revealed from the snow and felt the cold resting there.

"Why?" Hermione asked again.

"Hermione stop this, you're making him uncomfort—"

"Because I think I like him."

"You liked him before." Hermione was playing for blood.

"Because I think I could fall for him. I think I am glad that fate made Severus my mate."

"I think you were up in that tree for too long Tink."

"What does it matter? It isn't like Severus will accept it. Even if I do tell him. I wanted him to have a choice. I think he has already made it."

"Bet me." Hermione stated.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Make me a bet."

This could not be good. Hermione did not bet. Even over little things.

"What kind of a bet?" Harry asked nervously.

"I bet that the next time you talk with Professor Snape he will ask to resume your tutoring lessons."

That seemed like an easy bet. Severus didn't even talk to him anymore. There must be a catch.

"No interference?"

"Nope, he will come to you."

"What are the terms of this bet?" Ron said eagerly. He, unlike Hermione, always took every bet and dare he could. Hermione said it was to earn Man Points. Ron said it was Gryffindor pride. His Gryffindor pride often led him accepting bets and dares for Harry too.

"If Harry wins and Professor Snape continues to avoid him then I will help you both with your NEWT revisions."

"Tink, you **have **to take this bet!!"

"Wait, wait, wait. What if I lose?"

"You won't loose! Come on she is actually offering to help with revisions!!!"

"**If** you lose you have to stay over Christmas hols and tell Professor Snape that he is your mate."

"Hermione! Are you insane?! He was finally going to get to come to my family Christmas." Ron pouted. For not being directly involved in this bet he certainly was doing a lot of the talking.

"You said it yourself Ron, Harry can't lose." Hermione had that same scary Hermione smile. He really shouldn't be taking this bet. Hermione wasn't the smartest witch in their year and many other years for no reason. Hermione extended her hand to Harry, "Is it a bet?" Harry stared at the hand. His own staying where it was on the dead grass.

"Please Tink! Think about History of Magic!"

Stuck between a rock and a hard head. What's the worse that can happen? Famous last words.

Harry lifted his hand from the ground and placed it in Hermione's, "It's a bet."

"By your honor?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes Hermione, by my honor. I'm a Gryffindor, all I have is honor. By your honor?"

"Of course!"

Hermione had been expecting Harry's hand to be freezing. The boy hadn't even worn mittens outside and he had had his hand all in the snow, but his hand was surprisingly warm. While still shaking Harry's hand she looked over at the patch of dead grass that Harry had excavated from its snowy layer.

Well...this is new.

"Harry, I think you have gained another aspect of your inheritance."

"Oh, great. What's different now? Is my nose green or something?"

"No, this has nothing to do with your appearance. Look." Hermione let go of his hand and pointed to the dead patch of grass.

Except it wasn't all dead anymore. In the center, where Harry's hand had been resting, was a perfect hand-shaped patch of bright green—very much alive—grass. If this wasn't different enough there was also a small, yellow flower blooming in the middle of the handprint.

"McTorning's book did say Diligarians could do this. Try touching the tree trunk."

Harry obeyed and placed his hand against the bark of the tree. He raised it off. It didn't look like anything happened. Harry looked at his hand.

"Must only work on the ground. Either that or it's broken"

"Don't be too sure there Tink." Ron said as he looked up. Harry followed the taller boys gaze and found the tree beginning to bud and leaf.

"We are so going to do well in herbology now!" Ron said as he continued to stare at the tree."

"No we won't. Cause this is going to be kept a secret. Like everything else."

"Okay, that's it!" Hermione exclaimed, "I am sick of this whole secrecy thing and I think you are sick of it too Harry."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

Harry turned to Ron, "I guess I am sick of keeping this a secret."

"Stop being cute. You go around saying how you have accepted this, but you still hide everything about yourself and claim you're normal."

"Look, Hermione, people know. It isn't a secret. They have even seen my wings. I just want to be—"

"Normal. Yes, yes, we have heard it over and over again. Have the questions stopped?"

"No they—"

"Has the poking stopped?"

"No it—"

"Are you sick of it and wish it to stop?"

"Yes, but—"

"Have you ever been normal?"

Harry was starting to get annoyed. "No! I haven't! I just wish people would leave me alone so I can be my weird self in peace!"

"Harry," Hermione said almost pleadingly, "I am not trying to get you mad. But you have been so sad for the past few weeks. You suppress everything now. You aren't playful or hyper anymore—in fact you hardly talk. You don't laugh anymore unless it is just around me or Ron. You've never brought your wings out on purpose and you are denying yourself your mate. You are driving yourself into a depression Harry. Or to St. Mungo's psych ward. This is what you are now. It shouldn't be repressed. Look, what do you feel like doing right now?"

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"This very moment?"

"Yes."

"Throw a snowball at Ron's head."

"Hey!!"

Harry giggled loudly, "Sorry Ron. At least I haven't yet."

"Don't you feel better?" Hermione said pointedly. "Just by laughing that little bit and making that flower bloom and the tree bud. I bet you feel better than you have all week."

"So?"

Hermione just smiled. Harry had the sneaking suspicion he had been played. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

"You're right okay. I said it. I do feel a lot better...I wish I didn't have to keep all this secrecy. I don't want to hide, but—"

"So don't."

************************************************************************

"How are you classes going Severus?" Dumbledore said as he drank his tea. He would often ask the other man in for tea when an issue needed to be discussed or when he just wanted to check and see how Severus was doing. The man would never admit it, but Albus knew that Severus life lacked companionship. This is why he had asked the man for tea today.

"Is there a reason you have asked me here to tea this afternoon Albus?" Severus said as he sat there opposite the headmaster. The tea was almost sickeningly sweet and Severus had learned over the years that the sweeter the tea, the bigger the issue. During the war Severus nearly gagged on sugar during some of their meetings.

"Actually there is." Dumbledore said as he sat his cup down. Severus was never one for pleasantries. Always to the point. "I wanted to inquire why the lessons you were giving Harry had stopped."

The surprise that Severus felt was masked very well. "I wasn't aware that you had been informed of these lessons."

"Harry only mentioned them briefly many weeks ago over tea."

"Is that also how you came to be aware of their termination?"

"No, I am afraid that is just one of those things—"

"Yes, yes, 'that you just happen to know'. Your omnipresent abilities within this castle are staggering."

"Why have they ended Severus?"

"The brat was not learning anything. It was a waste of my time and his so I dismissed him."

In truth Severus did not think being close to Harry was such a good idea. What had happened at their last lesson was...what was that? Severus had never felt anything like that and if the clock on the wall hadn't chimed he did not know what he would have done to the young man that was in front of him. Severus had had a few lovers in his day but none had made him feel the rush and electricity that a few fleeting touches with the Gryffindor Golden Boy had made him feel. Now all he could think about was Harry. Harry his student. Harry his new friend. Harry with his wild hair and big eyes and beautiful wings and full pink mouth—**and **getting back on topic! The point was that Severus thought he should not be having these feelings for the younger attractive man and the less he was around him the less temptation there was to...to...

"Well, that is too bad. I know Harry wanted to go into the Auror program and he had said his potions skills were still lacking." Dumbledore said as he popped a biscuit into his mouth.

"For once he has told the truth."

Dumbledore fixed him with a look. This is trouble, Severus thought.

"I could order you to continue the lessons."

"And I could order you to drown in your tea. That does not mean it will happen."

"Goodness Severus, such the morbid sense of humor. I am not going to order you to teach Harry. Those days are long sense gone."

"Good." Severus still felt like he was playing a game of strategy with the older man and wondered what the next move would be.

"What about your friendship with the boy?"

Aha! A sneak attack. Another 'I am Albus Dumbledore and I know things the average human being, magical or not, does not know.' Severus should have seen this coming. But would it have been a sneak attack then? No matter. Albus Dumbledore played for blood.

"What about it?"

"So you admit it?"

Damn! When had he lost control of the conversation this quickly. "I had simply assumed that Potter had told you about it. He must be able to stomach the syrup you call tea."

"Harry has never mentioned anything to me, but I had my suspicions."

"Oh, I am sure you did." Severus spat. He took a drink of tea forgetting himself and began to cough. The man obviously already knew. "Well, is that what this whole thing was about? To get me to admit that I have started a friendship with the boy? Well then fine. I admit it. Potter...Harry...is my friend. What of it?"

"I find it marvelous news! Considering your pasts the thought that you both can put aside differences and form a friendship is uplifting. However, why did you stop his lessons?"

"Conflict of interests." Severus said curtly. He felt like a little child again in the headmaster's office. Curse the man and curse his tea! He was not going to tell him that he was beginning to have inappropriate thoughts about Harry. He hoped his cold stare told the elder wizard to back away from the topic slowly and no one would get hurt.

"I see. Well, you must want to get back. And finish your work before supper. I know the end of the weekend always saw many a things to do for teachers and students a like."

"Yes, well, this has been a most enjoyable tea. We will have to get together and do it again sometime."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Your sarcasm has never lost its edge Severus."

"It gets a lot of practice Albus." The potions master said as he headed for the door.

"Oh, and Severus."

He turned toward the man he had come to regard as a mentor and father figure.

"Harry is over seventeen. Since he is of age there is no policy now that states that the two of you could not have a romantic relationship." Dumbledore said as he finished off another biscuit.

Batty, old, sugar-addicted, coot! Severus did not even answer the man. He turned a sharp about-face and marched out of the headmaster's office quick as his legs could carry him.

Dumbledore simply smiled and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. Severus would forgive him...eventually.

************************************************************************

Harry was not about to tell Ron in a million years and even for a million Galleons that the red head and Malfoy had had the same idea. Nope, you could torture him and he still wouldn't say a word. He hadn't done it when Malfoy had suggested it so why was he actually going along with it? Because after Hermione heard the idea and claimed it 'Absolutely brilliant!' he had no choice. Hermione was scary sometimes. A brilliant witch, but Harry was sometimes right terrified of her. Plus he was tired of everyone talking about it and prodding him. If they didn't treat him the same when he looked the same, then he was going to look as different as he felt.

Which is why he walked in from the outside and into the Great Hall for dinner with his wings out. That's right. Out! Ron was acting as his bodyguard and Hermione was twittering away as happy as could be. Harry didn't know why she was in such high spirits. Maybe it was because Ron had had a good idea. She always got elated when Ron had a stroke of brainpower.

To be fair his wings were laying against his back, but he had not felt this good in a long time. Keeping his wings hidden away kept a constant pressure in his back and the few hours a week he could sneak away to fly did not ease the dull pain that had began to surface as a result of that pressure.

As they walked towards their usual spots at the table the talking slowly began to die down. People were noticing.

"Now, watch. With your luck and they were going to let this drop. There was a mass owling and they told everyone to lay off of you and now that you have showed your wings it will start back up again"

"Thanks Ron."

"Anytime Tink."

Harry sat down and the movement to keep from sitting on his wings caused them to snap up to their full height. He heard several gasps. 'This is my normal now. They wanted to see it—so let them' Harry kept thinking in his head. The whispering was tremendous.

"Who do they think they are kidding? They aren't being sneaky. All this whispering it sounds like we are in a room full of snakes." Ron said as he helped himself to a piece of chicken.

"That would be a welcome. At least then I could tell what they are saying." Harry said as he grabbed a roll and an apple and began to eat as well. The whispering was still going on, but Harry noticed that no one was coming up to him. 'Who would have thought...they are scared of a giant fairy.' Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps he should have taken Malfoy's advice all those weeks ago.

Harry felt a tap to his shoulder and he was caught off guard resulting in his wings fluttering. He heard another collective gasp and turned to see where the tap had come from.

It was a small Hufflepuff girl. Had to be a first year. Harry wondered how many of her friends had talked her into approaching him.

"Umm...Hi."

Well, that was not what Harry was expecting. "Um Hello."

"I just wanted to say...ummm.."

"Well? Hurry up and say it? Can't you see the man needs to eat? Ouch! Hermione! Why'd you do that for?"

"Ronald! Manners!" Hermione she said after she had kicked Ron under the table.

Harry felt sorry for her. She was already scared enough and Ron just loved to intimidate first years. "What did you want to ask me?" It had to be a question. That's all he got was questions.

"Your wings are really pretty."

"Huh?"

She giggled. Her face was red from embarrassment but she said it again anyways, "Your wings. They are very pretty."

She then all but ran back to her spot at the Hufflepuff table amid a sea of other giggling first years.

"I wasn't expecting that." Harry said in bewilderment.

"Expect more of it." Hermione said after she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Because I think that is what everyone is talking about."

Before Harry had time to answer the Great hall doors opened to reveal Professor Snape striding through. He looked over and caught sight of Harry but continued on as if nothing was different and took his place at the head table. Harry felt a pang of sadness. Severus really **had **made his choice. Oh well, at least Hermione would help him with his NEWTS more.

"Hey Pix!"

Harry turned to see Seamus and Dean sitting near them now.

"Finally decided to show everyone them wings huh?"

"Something like that."

"May I touch them?" Seamus said earnestly.

"Ummm...I don't know." Harry was very wary about the idea of other people touching his wings. Before he could say other wise though Seamus had leaned forward and touched his right wing.

Harry didn't feel a thing. He could feel the touch, but it was nothing like Severus. He wasn't going gaga or anything. Quite the opposite. He wasn't impressed that Seamus was touching his wings without permission.

"Please don't. I didn't say you could touch them. They are my person and I say who can touch them and who can't." Harry tried to say politely but with enough force that Seamus knew to stop. It worked.

"Sorry there mate, but they are really pretty."

"Speaking of which," Ron said as he tried to help Harry feel less on display. This was his idea and it was going to work dang it! He had already won some major snog points with Hermione for even coming up with the idea. Now if it worked....

"Did you guys hear that the Cannons have a new reserve keeper starting late in the season..."

This started a whole conversation about quidditch that eventually led to all sorts of random topics that seventeen year olds talk about over dinner. Harry had pretty much forgotten that his wings were on display. He hadn't felt this great in a long time. Without realizing it he had gone into Hyper Harry mode again and was talking very animatedly and fast and even giggled at a couple of Ron's jokes. Hermione sat back and smiled. Their friend was back. No more hiding.

It was during a story about outsmarting Dudley two summers ago that Harry apparently entered Strangeville, which looked a whole lot like Hogwarts. It was a particularly funny story and Harry had already been eating a few sweets so he was talking happily while his wings fluttered behind him. He was waving his arm around getting to the highpoint of the story when—"

"You are just the cutest thing!"

Harry turned to see another seventh year Ravenclaw girl standing behind him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are the cutest! I'm Maria. Will you go with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Ummm..." In truth Harry didn't have any desire. He liked only one person and he most certainly would not go to Hogsmeade with him. "No, I'm sorry. But thank you for the invitation." Harry tried to turn back to his friends. Well, that was unexpected.

"That's because he is going with me. Right?" Harry whipped his head around to see a Hufflepuff boy he did not recognize standing beside the girl.

"No, again I am sorry." Why was everyone asking him to go to Hogsmeade?

"Can I touch your wings?" Now another boy was standing behind him.

"Ummm...."

"You have pretty eyes."

"What?" He almost missed the poking. More and more people were coming around. Harry was reminded of the very first day the Daily Prophet had told the world he was a Diligarian. Harry did not want to be swarmed. Ron had began to get up and shout at people but it was all for not. He felt someone touch his wings behind him and turned to see who it was when he felt another touch and then another. He did not want anyone touching his wings. He was starting to panic a little. Now he could see why the book said that Diligarians did not like large crowds.

"Stop it! This is my personal space! Please back off!" Harry said loudly. Before that could happen he was rescued by—

Professor Snape.

"Potter, you will come with me this instant. There is a disciplinary issue I wish to discuss with you." Snape said as he grabbed Harry by the arm and began to lift him to make him stand.

"Um, sir?"

"Do not take that tone with me or you will have detention." Snape spat as he directed him towards the doors. Harry turned back to see Hermione with a smile and Ron looking just as confused as Harry felt. The rest of the people had sympathetic faces on them. They knew how unfair Professor Snape could be.

************************************************************************

Severus was livid.

He had been shocked when he had entered the Great Hall to see Harry with his wings out. He did not let it show, but it was then that the first pangs of jealously started to creep into his chest. He had liked the fact that he was one of a select few that had seen Harry's wings close up. He understood why Harry had done it. To finally get people off of his back, to show that he was normal, but it still made Severus upset.

He had watched all through dinner as the boy and his friends talked and how lively Harry had become. It was quite a site to see. He looked so happy and carefree and his eyes sparkled. In short, Harry looked adorable. Severus had to mentally kick himself for thinking such a thought but there was no other way to describe the young man.

Severus had heard much of the whispering and it only added to his jealousy. Others had noticed how good the green eyed teen looked and were speculating about his love life and their prospects with him. The nerve! He also had to witness as people began to get up and ask the Lion questions. About what Severus did not know, but the last straw came when people started to touch Harry's wings. He could see the panic begin to rise in Harry's face and before he had really thought it through he was up from the table and over at the Gryffindor's side hauling him out of the Great Hall. Those were **his **wings and no body touched what was Severus's.

He led Harry still by the arm until they were in a secluded hallway before he finally released him.

"Kindly explain what that was back there?"

"Uh, which part?"

"The part where you go parading your wings around for everyone to see?"

"Hey!" Harry said quietly lest another person came down the hallway, "I was not parading! This is me now! My friends talked me into showing people who I am and letting them get their gawking out of the way. Hell it was Malfoy's idea to begin with—go blame him!"

Both of Severus eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "You spoke with Young Malfoy?"

"Yes, amazing I know. We didn't kill each other."

"Well, be that as it may, you attracted terrible attention."

"You're telling me?" Harry asked as he stared up into those dark eyes. "I have to say thank you for saving me when you did. They were getting right weird in there and I have no idea why."

But I do, Severus thought. In fact he himself was fighting against Harry's charms at the very moment. Curse those eyes. "Be that as it may, if you are going to go around more and more with your wings out in the future I would curtail people's exposure or enlist the help of Mr. Weasley to actually provide some sort of buffer."

"Yea, Ron will like the idea of intimidating people." Harry said as he continued to stare up at Severus. 'I wonder what his hair feels like.'

"I also feel it wise that we resume our Friday lessons. This will allow you to continue to improve your abysmal potions skills and provide time in which you may have your wings unfurled but without unneeded attention."

"Okay." Harry said, but he really hadn't heard yet.

"Good." Severus said, but he was not finished. He leaned down and forward so that he was inches away from the younger man's face, "And Harry, don't let anyone else touch your wings." He said softly as he brought a hand up and brushed some of Harry's unruly hair out of his face.

"Kay..."

The moment came and went quickly. Severus snapped back to himself and straitened up as though he had been shocked or burned; knocking Harry out of his own daze. Harry hadn't felt a shock or anything, so he guessed it was all on Severus's end.

"I shall see you in class Potter. Remember what we have talked about." With this Severus walked away from Harry and down towards the stairs that led to the dungeons.

Severus was internally kicking himself again. He had meant to reprimand the young man and instead he reinstated their lessons. He had just wanted to get him out of that situation in the Great Hall right? And what had he done with Harry's hair? He couldn't even keep his hands to himself anymore when it came to the young Diligarian. Severus came to one conclusion. He must be going crazy.

************************************************************************

Harry walked back to the Great Hall in a slight stupor and sat back down with Ron and Hermione. The rest of the people that had crowded him were gone. In fact the Great Hall was starting to thin out as dinner was winding down.

"Alright there Tink?" Ron asked as he was finishing off some sort of chocolate confection.

"Yea" Harry said numbly. He picked up his fork and snagged a bit of what Ron was eating. He felt like chocolate at the moment.

"You lost the bet didn't you?" Hermione said smugly. She was leaning back and had her arms folded in a way that just screamed 'I told you so!'

"Wait . What?" Harry said as he was brought back to reality at the speed of a charging hippogriff. He had! He had lost the bet. Harry groaned and sat his fork down.

"You did?!" Ron asked. "Blimey that didn't even last a day! You cheated Hermione." He finished as he pointed an accusatorial finger in Hermione's direction.

"Did not. Remember it was upon honor. I just was able to read the situation. So that's it. Harry you know what this means." Hermione said with a smile. Harry realized this was why she had been so happy this whole evening. Yep, Hermione was definitely scary sometimes.

Harry shook his head affirming. He knew what it meant alright. He was going to have to tell Severus that they were mates. It was a bet on honor and he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. That is the last time he ever bets with Hermione.

"Dang! I was looking forward to the extra help on NEWTS too." Ron said despairingly.

Harry just stayed silent. His mind already on Christmas holiday that was only two weeks away.

What had happened in the hallway moments ago had left Harry completely flustered. He had thought Severus did not want to be around him; had made his choice, but his touches said otherwise. Just what was going on? Harry had to find out.

Yes, Christmas was definitely going to be interesting.

************************************************************************

**A/N part deux: **This one got turned out fast. It is probably not one of my best chapters but it needed to be there so there it is. But I wanted to release my Christmas chapter actually on Christmas. Think of it as my gift to you! Cheers!

"Every time a person reviews, and angel gets its wings!"


	8. Christmas Barnacle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Harry Potter locations or characters. I am a painter...not a genius.

**Warnings**: AU story. I ignore books 6 and 7. Why? Because I can. Also, **Slash**. M/M Harry/Snape

**A/N:** Thank you to those who reviewed. Some liked the last chapter, some loved the last chapter and others had some problems with it. I will try to do better. Here's hoping.

Merry Christmas!

On with the show!

************************************************************************

Chapter 7: Christmas Barnacle

************************************************************************

Christmastime descended upon Hogwarts the way Christmas does all over the world; during those warm months before it seems to drag on as if it will never arrive only to have time speed up after December first and before you can say, 'But I haven't done all of my Christmas shopping yet!' it's there with a vengeance.

Harry loved Christmas. At least he did now. Life with the Dursley's during Christmas saw even more chores, none of the good food, and no presents. Harry had, for the longest time, dreaded the holiday and was thankful when it was over. Not anymore. Christmas at Hogwarts had changed Harry's mind about the season all together.

Six years ago had seen Harry eat his first Christmas feast; he had seen them, made them, and cleaned up after them, but he always had to eat after he cleaned which was after the family ate. If one couldn't tell from their size let it be securely put into writing and indisputably clear that Vernon and Dudley Dursley can clear out a Christmas spread. Harry was usually just left with a little bit of mashed potatoes and enough roast or chicken to make a small sandwich. He had also received his first presents here at Hogwarts. He had been so surprised on Christmas morning that Harry was sure, at least a little bit, that Ron had suspected something was up. He never said anything though and Harry was thankful for it. How does one—at eleven—handle a conversation that starts out with, 'All of my life my relatives have only given me clothes hangers and old socks for Christmas.'? Answer: they don't. Far too awkward. Besides, it never happened again. Harry always found a pile of Christmas presents addressed to him and every year he was always filled with awe and appreciation of his friends and adopted family.

With all of this newness to Christmas Harry had retained a childlike wonderment over the holiday that had faded in his classmates. He would always stare wide-eyed at the giant Christmas trees as Flitwick and Hagrid set them up in the Great Hall. He would hum the carols that the ghosts would sing throughout the hallways. If he grew tired of that he would hum a contemporary wizard Christmas song that he had heard on the wireless in the common room. Ron always said that it was very annoying. Harry would only hum louder. This year was no exception. December came along with the decorations and songs and Harry was a bundle of excitement. Adding onto the fact that he was already a bundle of excitement and hyperactivity from his inheritance and you have yourself a young man who might as well be powering a small village with his energy. He had learned to control all of this energy though. He had to.

After that one dinner in which he had showed his wings—for the first time on purpose—to the school he knew he had to do something. People were staring and asking him out on dates. At first he thought it was a fluke but soon it soon became apparent that it wasn't just a one-time thing.

"_Maybe he has an allure, like Ferret Boy?" Ron asked one evening in the common Room. They had just come back from the library after class and Harry had unfurled his wings to give them a bit of a stretch. On the way back he had received four more date invitations. Luckily, no one touched his wings this time._

_Harry was not impressed with the thought of having an allure. Malfoy seemed right miserable with his hoard of females following him around and considering the fact that Harry had both girls __**and **__guys asking him out he could only imagine the group that would follow him about. "So that's it then. No more wings out. At least in large groups."_

"_I don't think that's all it." Hermione had said, "The book never said anything about an allure..."_

"_Hermione, it also said nothing about having a terrible sweet tooth and this," Harry said as he waved up and his multicolored locks, "I think it may be safe to assume that the book leaves some things out."_

"_Yes, but this seems to be a rather important detail. I am certain that the mate of a Diligarian would say whether or not there was a general allure that attracted people to them." Hermione said thoughtfully, "I want to do some tests."_

"_Of course you do. Can I say no?"_

"_What do you think?"_

He didn't say no. The experiment began. For the next week and a half after that Hermione would give Harry specific instructions to follow and she would take notes. He would go around wings out and then drawn in. He would be allowed to go into Hyper Harry mode and let loose some of his energy and talk and laugh and skip and the next day have reign it all in. Harry did not know what they were proving. He was sick of the feeling of drawing his wings in all the time and he was getting date offers and looks even when his wings were gone. Now it was the morning of the last day before holiday break and as Hermione sat down to breakfast she placed a small vial of an apple red liquid right in front of Harry. He had stared at it.

"What's this?"

"Just drink it."

"Wasn't my question..."

"It's an allure suppressant. If you do have an allure this will prove it once and for all."

"How did you get this?" Ron asked.

"You didn't nip it from the potion's stores did you?" Harry said wide-eyed.

"No, don't be ridiculous. Our days of nicking potions are over. I went to Madame Pomfry and requested it."

"They have this up there?"

"Well, yes, obviously. With Malfoy being a Veela there has to be a supply of these kinds of potions around for individuals who cannot function because of the allure."

"So why am I suppose to take this? Sounds like it's for other people to not be affected."

"There are two types of suppressant. The first is for those affected, it's an olive color, and the second suppressant is for the one with the allure."

Harry continued to stare at the vial. "Why doesn't Malfoy take this one?"

"Can you imagine Ferret Boy actually doing all of the work to keep girls off of him?" Ron asked incredulously, "Besides I don't care what either of you say, he likes all of the attention."

Harry finally picked up and drank the vial; he waited for instructions from the resident scientist herself. Hermione waited several minutes, Harry assumed to allow the potion to take affect, before she spoke,

"I want you to act normal."

"Hermione, Tink **isn't **normal."

"Thanks Ron."

"I just mean that you should act like yourself. Don't try to repress your playfulness or hyperactivity."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Harry giggled and talked his way into three requests to Hogsmeade by that afternoon. He was outside having a snowball fight with Ron when the last one had come. Harry dutifully, monotonously, and politely declined again and had to desperately fight the urge to throw a snowball at the retreating boys back.

"That stuff doesn't work!" Harry said as he plopped down on the snow beside the bench that Hermione was sitting. He left the seat next to her open for Ron.

"It does work. You just don't have an allure." Hermione said simply as she read one of her textbooks. By the size of it Harry guessed history. Wait, what did she mean he didn't have an allure?

"Wait, what do you mean I don't have an allure?" Harry said as he began to move the snow out of the way.

"Just that. You do not have an allure."

"Then why the attention? Why are people looking at me funny and asking me out?"

Hermione looked up from her book at him and smirked. "Leave it to me to be friends with the two most oblivious people in the world. Harry, people have been looking at you since last year."

"They have?"

"They have?" Ron echoed.

"Yes. You have just never noticed. I guess all this business with the Diligarian inheritance and your more playful personality have gotten people to finally stop watching and start asking."

"What about the fact that it is guys **and **girls?"

Hermione shrugged. "Aside from Cho you haven't really made any preferences known. You're fair game to everybody I guess."

Hermione made it sound like some kind of Harry hunting season.

"This made a lot more sense when I thought it was some kind of allure." Harry said as he began to press his finger to the ground and made daisies pop up through the cold earth. So far he had seven. "So how do I stop it?"

"My thoughts are that it will eventually die down just like everything else. Especially if you keep rejecting people. If anything you may want to back off on how animated you get."

"Think about it this way. You will practically be alone in the castle for several weeks. You could always do research about it."

"That's a great idea Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're evil Ronald Weasley."

"You know you love me Tink." Ron leaned forward and plucked every single one of the daisies Harry had magically produced and handed them to Hermione.

"Oh Ron, you're so sweet!" Hermione said as she took the bouquet.

"He's sweet? I grew the flowers!"

Hermione smiled and handed him back one of the daisies. "You're sweet too."

Harry returned the smile and tucked the white daisy behind his ear. He would miss his friends while they went off but he was looking forward to some time by himself and he suspected so did his other two friends...except with each other. He also had to make good on that bet. He didn't know exactly how, but he would worry about that one later. He looked out over the frozen lake and began humming Jingle Bells. He really did like Christmas now.

************************************************************************

If Severus heard 'Deck the Halls' one more time he would deck someone's halls.

Severus would go right holly jolly on someone and he guaranteed it would not be a pretty sight.

Severus was walking back to the dungeons after all the students had been seen off to the train with his usual manner complete with full billowing action. He was only slightly miffed that there were no students around to cower from the mere sight of him. No matter. He was in a fowl mood so the billowing of his robes made him feel slightly better.

He did not like Christmas. Overly commercialized waste of time if you asked him, but no one ever did. The dungeon was too cold during this time of year. Even with the strongest heating charm the cold still seeped through. People were overly cheery. Severus found it disturbing. No matter how sour he tried to look he was always merrily wished a happy Christmas. People lost their minds during this time of the year. The only good thing about the holiday was that the students went home for a few weeks or at least most of them did. He did not have to see the others that stayed in the castle during the break. Severus rarely ventured out of the dungeons during holidays, preferring to work in his potion's lab. He would take his meals in his own rooms and would only make his way into the castle if it was an emergency or to go and have tea with Albus on the rare occasion. The latter of these reasons was right out this year though. He was still highly unimpressed with the old man from their last tea.

Albus Dumbledore was a manipulator. Never maliciously. No, usually the old man's meddlings were very benign in nature, but annoying and idiotic—at least in Severus's opinion. He liked to plant ideas in peoples heads to try and direct them how he thought they should go. That had been what that last tea was all about. Albus had thought that he would start to plant the seed in Severus's brain about a relationship besides friendship with Harry. 'Well ha!' Severus thought in his head, 'The old coot is too late. I have already thought about it!....Wait a minute....' Regardless Severus knew that a relationship beyond that of friends was completely out of the question.

Harry might be of age, but that age was still too young. Twenty years was a big age difference, even in the magical world. Severus was also Harry's teacher. To date a student—even one of age—was out of the question. He graded Harry's work. There would be bias would there not? Of course there would. Severus thought about the fact that he and Harry had become friends and he still had not judged Harry's work differently. The boy had improved due to the tutoring but anything was an improvement from where he was. He was still only barely acceptable.

The resumed tutoring lessons had gone well. Severus had managed to keep his hands to himself and had managed to keep his thoughts straight when Harry was in the room. He would often find himself staring at the green eyed Gryffindor, but he was rarely caught in the act. Rarely. Yes, Severus was handling this whole situation quite well he thought. He could and would keep a strictly platonic relationship with Harry. They even managed to have a few friendly conversations. Granted they had returned to mere pleasantries and small talk, but Severus was not going to risk ending up in another situation. Harry did not seem to mind or notice, whichever the case may be.

Severus was even free of that little bit of temptation for a while. Perhaps the holidays were not so bad.

He stepped on a bauble that had fallen on the floor.

Scratch that.

The holidays were awful.

************************************************************************

Harry had the whole Gryffindor tower to himself. During the war last year many kids had stayed for the protection the castle offered. In fact, several whole families came to stay at the castle during the unsteady time. Now that all the fighting was done people felt safe enough to go home and travel. There were only five other kids staying at Hogwarts during the hols. Himself, two younger Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw girl and fellow seventh year in Slytherin named Browning. The latter two were dating however and causing the teachers quite a bit of grief with trying to keep up with their whereabouts which meant that no one really noticed or cared what Harry was up to.

Harry was rarely in the castle though. The few days before Christmas saw Harry anywhere but the fortress of solitude known as his dorm room. In fact, three times already he had fallen asleep on the overstuffed couch by the fire in the common room. He wandered around the castle for hours and had spent an awful lot of time outside and up in the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Just the other day he had gotten to go with McGonagall to Hogsmeade to get some last minute gifts.

It was the most relaxing Christmas holidays Harry could ever remember. There were no great expectations or dreads that had been present in previous years. No threats. Life was good. The kind of good where one becomes overly confident in their good luck.

Harry had had his wings out nearly the whole time. No one had bothered him, his back pain had gone away, and he had been eating sugar since breakfast. In short, he was prime and ready to do something stupid.

We find our hero now standing at the end of a very long corridor with his wings out and flexed. He had wanted to do this for some time now and he was just sugared up enough to consider it a good idea. The room of requirement provided plenty of space in which to fly but when a person with wings lived in a place that had what felt like millions of kilometers of twisting hallways and curving corridors thrust me—there is great temptation. Harry couldn't believe he was about to do this. Or maybe he could. He just hoped he didn't get caught.

Harry began to flutter his wings at top speed and he was off like a shot. Flying as fast as he dared down and up several long passageways. He passed by Peeves who blew a very loud raspberry and tried to give chase to the young fairy. Harry out ran him though and laughed as he turned down another hallway. He weaved and winded through many more areas and up and down staircases all throughout the castle. He even managed to fly through several of the gardens and outdoor commons areas. He was in hog heaven. Or fairy heaven. Whichever. He had already been airborne for over an hour and he did not see himself stopping anytime soon. The thrill of flying was something he loved dearly. He could do this all day.

Too bad it had to stop.

Harry was on his third pass down a particularly long hallway on the forth floor when he rounded a corner and saw—dark piercing eyes! The sudden presents of another human being in front of him caused Harry to yelp and desperately throw his weight back down and twisted so that he would land. He did not want to hurt anyone. He was a fraction too late and when he landed on the ground and slid he contacted the other individual's legs sending them sprawling as well. Papers were flying everywhere. For a few moments both just laid there on the stone ground completely disoriented.

Harry knew he was toast. One look at the paper that was now covering his face told him it was a teacher. By the way the paper was covered in red ink marks he had a pretty good idea which teacher he had wiped out.

"There had better be a **very **good reason I am on the floor." Severus said as he continued to lie on his back. He didn't feel like he had hurt anything but this was the second time he had been knocked to a very undignified position by a certain green eyed man. He knew it was Harry. He had seen those green eyes wide in shock just moments before the collision.

"And I **really **wish I had a good reason to tell you." Harry said as he sat up and removed the paper from his face. He looked over to see Severus still lying on his back covered in graded papers. Harry began to giggle at the sight of the intimidating man looking so scattered. He covered his mouth to try and hide his laughter but to no avail.

"Are you laughing at me?" Severus said as he began to sit up. He locked onto Harry with a gaze and if looks could kill then Harry would have been fricasseed.

"I am sorry. I was not laughing at you, I was laughing at the situation."

"I should deduct points."

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you changing the subject?"

"Very well I might add, now are you hurt?"

Severus paused. Rarely did anyone inquire as to his health and safety. "I seem to be none the worse. Did you come by any maladies from the collision?"

Harry assumed that was Severus talk for 'Are you okay as well?'

"I am okay. I think I just banged my knee on the ground."

Severus scooted on the floor—an act Harry instantly committed to memory as he was sure he would never see it again—and brought out his wand and touched to Harry's knee. He murmured a spell and the pain he was feeling died away.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled as he continued to look at his knee, "You won't."

"Won't what?"

"Deduct points."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because it's Christmas."

Severus looked over at the young man. Harry's hair, if it was even possible, was even more windblown and disheveled from his flight. His cheeks were flushed from effort, the cold air, and probably a little bit of embarrassment of ramming into another person. He had a slight smile on his face. Severus was having a hard time remembering why he had wanted to keep things platonic with the shorter man. He needed to act if he wanted to keep control of the circumstances.

"I should also give you a detention. Especially since you so erroneously perceive that I would be affected by such a stupid and impractical sentiment." He said coldly.

Harry faltered a little. "How is your holiday so far Severus?"

"You are changing the subject again." Came another cold reply.

"I do that a lot. How is it?" Harry asked again as he began to pick up the papers that were strewn about around them.

"Peaceful until a few minutes ago." Severus said acidly as he stood up and snatched the papers back from Harry. Harry gave a small laugh. It sounded more nervous than anything else.

"Forty points from Gryffindor for flying in the halls." Severus bit out.

"But—!"

"Do you want to make it more? The only reason you are not receiving a more severe punishment is that there were no other students in the halls. You could have seriously hurt someone Potter. I did not think even **you **could be that stupid of a child. But apparently I was wrong. You really are that brainless"

Harry's eyes filled with confusion and a small amount of pain. "I...I'm sorry..."

"How convenient. However that solves nothing. Your apology was in vain." Severus said as he dusted off his robes.

Harry opened his mouth to say something. Why was Severus saying these things? He was acting like Snape and they were all alone. Where had his friend gone? He wanted to ask. Wanted to get angry. Hell, he wanted to take all those papers he just helped gather and throw them about again, but he didn't. He realized his mouth was still open and Snape was looking at him. Waiting for a retort. Waiting for an argument. That's what Snape was after. Another fight. Like what had happened between then before sixth year. Snape wouldn't get that from him. Not today. Harry closed his mouth and shook his head a little.

"Yes, sir." He said quietly. He then walked off in the opposite direction of the other man.

Severus stood rooted in the same spot for several moments after watching the dejected fairy walk away. Harry's wings lay flat against his back and the melancholy expression he had worn added to the despairing image. He was so engrossed in watching the retreating teen that his right hand fell by his side and the papers fell again to the floor. Why had he just done that? Obviously Harry needed to be punished for breaking school rules and flying in the castle. He paused for a moment and realized that the rule only stated brooms. Regardless if it was another, younger student there could have been serious injury. Discipline was necessary. How Severus had handled it was completely uncalled for. Severus had attacked the boy not because he had run into him, but because he had found himself drifting back into the land of inappropriate thoughts. He had even insulted him. For what? So that he didn't have to think about how nice Harry looked with that tinge of red in his cheeks?

"Blast!" Severus exclaimed under his breath. He had messed up. The past few months had seen him be able to keep his duties as teacher and friend separated. He could take house points or direct Harry's education and then switch over to asking the young man about his day. These new feelings were messing everything up. He had hurt Harry's feelings. He had been cruel. There was only one thing to do.

The bitterest thing a person can swallow is their own pride.

************************************************************************

He found Harry in a tree. In all technicalities Harry had been the one to find him but after searching for three hours Severus was going to take the credit. He had been walking around the lake near the forbidden forest when he came face to face with familiar green eyes. Harry was hanging upside down from a branch.

"What do you want?" Harry knew he was pushing his luck. Snape was not the type of person that took kindly to sass, but Harry could have cared less. He had left to give the man his space. He wouldn't fight with him, but here he was searching him out. Did he really need to yell at someone **that **badly?

"I am sorry."

Whatever Harry was expected, it wasn't that. The startled jump resulted in a loss of grip by his legs.

WHUMP!

"Graceful as always Harry." Severus said with a light grin. It was teasing again. What was going on?

Harry scrambled up from his stomach and faced Snape...Severus?....who was he right now?

"What did you say?"

"I said I was sorry. I should not have reacted the way I did. While you shouldn't have been flying around in the halls I know that you would have never have done it if you thought you would hurt someone. I insulted you unnecessarily."

Severus Snape was not a man who apologized very often. His stubborn nature meant that even if he knew the error lie with himself he still would not admit it. He would be the type that if he accidentally released the hounds of hell he would remark that, 'The restraining devices were insufficient.' This was very hard for him to do, but he knew he had to. He owed it to Harry.

He stared at the green and black haired teen waiting for the reaction. He still had that pink to his cheeks from the cold and Severus felt a familiar warmth in his chest. He would not get angry this time though.

"What if I said your apology was in vain?" Harry said, echoing Severus's harsh words from earlier.

Severus sighed, "Then I would say that I deserved that."

Harry looked up at Severus. He was sincere. Harry had never had the other man apologize to him like this. Admit that he had done something wrong. Harry could have so easily told him right then and there that they were mates and that was the reason he had been so hurt by Severus's outburst. He continued to stare into the dark eyes and felt his knees begin to go weak again. He felt a flash of inspiration and quickly stooped in the snow.

Severus watched as Harry knelt in the snow and moved the frozen precipitation out of the way. He then witnessed—to his utter amazement—Harry placing his hand on the ground and a patch of wild clover growing where it had been laid. Harry plucked the clover flowers and set to task with the potions master watching avidly all the while. Finally when he was done he stood back up and looked at his tall dark companion. In his hand was a clover chain necklace.

"May I inquire how you just did that?"

"Oh, it's really easy. First you take one flower and take your hand—"

"Not the necklace. The part where you made the clover grow."

"I have a connection with nature to hear Hermione tell it." Harry said as he held out the necklace, "Would you wear it?"

Severus stared at the necklace and the young man offering it. His eyebrow quirked upward. He had just admitted he was wrong. There is no way he was going to wear clover flowers around his neck. Harry still had his arm stretched out undaunted.

"When I was very young in Surry I would watch on the playground as kids made these necklaces and headdresses for their friends. It was a badge of honor. The more one got the more friends it showed they had. I never had any friends back then to make one for." Harry said evenly.

Severus finally understood. This was Harry's idiosyncratic way of saying that he forgave him. It was touching in an offbeat sort of way. The metaphoric ball was in Severus's court.

He reached out his hand and took the offered necklace. Harry let his arm drop and watched Severus study the piece of clover jewelry.

Severus tentatively brought the necklace up to his head hand let it drop around his shoulders. He moved his shoulder length hair from under it and straightened it out around his neck. He looked up from his task to see Harry giving him an angelic smile. The fact that the young man's wings were out and fluttering happily only added to the imagery.

"Thank you." Harry said gently but the tone relayed utter delight in Severus's acceptance of the necklace.

"There is no need for thanks. You are the one who accepted my apology," Severus said around the lump in his throat.

A silence grew between the two figures standing amongst the snowy backdrop.

"We should get back." Severus said finally.

"Yea..."

Neither moved.

"What did it feel like when you grew that clover?"

Harry shrugged. He was thankful Severus had said something. He was beginning to feel lightheaded so close to the other man and talk was the best distraction.

"It feels warm. I always feel warm now, but when I grow things my arm gets even warmer."

They talked for a bit more about all the things Harry had grown. Severus seemed fascinated by the ability and even requested that Harry grow some more plants and made a tree bud. By the time they finally made it back to the castle the sun was setting and dinner had begun.

As they walk through the hallway towards the hallway before parting ways Severus stepped on another bauble. Did they get under his feet on purpose?

Harry had never heard **that **particular word said so colorfully. Not even by Ron.

"I think you could put Peeves to shame with that one."

"I will hear none of that from you. Now, if you have any sense you will go and change out of those wet clothes."

"And what did that poor bauble ever do to you?"

"Goodbye Harry." Severus said drolly.

"Goodbye Severus." Harry said happily. He turned to head up to the dorms before supper and started to hum 'Magical Mistletoe' by the Weird Sisters. His wings fluttered to the beat.

Severus stared after the young man. Harry was certainly uncommon.

Normal was overrated.

************************************************************************

Harry had a plan.

Usually, right after this it would be stated that Hermione had a better plan.

She is not here, so we go with Harry's plan.

It was Christmas day and today was the day he was going to tell Severus that they were mates. He had it all worked out.

He had a speech.

He had been practicing it in his head and around the room non stop since he came up with this plan. So much so that the mirror beside Neville's bed had begun to yell at him to shut up. He said the speech louder after that.

His reasoning behind telling him now was that he had bought Severus a gift and was going to give it to him today. This may seem like a totally unrelated reason, but don't **you **take shocking news better if you get a present too? Softens the emotional blow. Harry's own experience had taught him that. He could have very well gone crazy when Hagrid told him he was a wizard if the half giant hadn't given him a birthday cake first. The cake had saved his emotional well-being. Maybe. Either way Harry thought it was a good idea to tell Severus after giving him his present. Hopefully. Just to be safe Harry practiced his speech one more time. Or twelve.

************************************************************************

Severus's rooms held no decorations. Dumbledore usually sent each teacher a small Christmas tree with which to 'brighten up your rooms.' Severus in all his sarcastic glory had used the tree for firewood the first few years he taught. Now he would just send it back to the headmaster with a not so polite note.

Severus was sitting by the fireplace of his sitting room reading now. His Christmas had been spent in his potions lab all day and he couldn't think of a better gift for himself. Albus always gave him hats. Or socks. Both in quite unnatural colors and Severus had never worn any of the gifts. Why? He did not feel that the students would be as intimidated by him if he showed up to class wearing a bright yellow hat and matching socks. Why did he keep all of them? Because they were gifts.

He heard the wards go off. Someone was coming up to his door. 'It could only be Albus.' Who else would visit him at Christmas? Though he was still a little vexed at having the old coot try to pry into his personal life he could never stay mad at the old man for long. He was a little perplexed as the two of them had already exchanged Christmas pleasantries. Albus had given him a lavender hat this year and Severus had commented on how much he hated the holiday. Pleasantries accomplished. 'Is something the matter?' Severus got up and made his way from his sitting room to the front of his apartments, his personal office. He had made it to the door just as the first knock began and promptly threw the door open.

There in the doorway stood a certain short stature, green eyed young man.

"Harry," Severus said with mild surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you on Christmas. Friends do that you see."

"Friends also tend to call ahead."

"Not the really good ones." Harry replied as he walked past the taller man and into the office.

"Oh yes, please come in and make yourself at home."

"Thank you, I will."

"That was sarcasm."

Harry mad a little humming noise. He wasn't too sure himself if it was an affirmative sound or what. He finally guessed the 'or what'. Harry was nervous. He began picking at the sleeve of the new pullover Mrs. Weasley had given him. It looked fairly basic from the front. It was green with a small gold 'H' over his heart. Yes, a typical Weasley sweater. This made turning around all the more hilarious in Harry's opinion.

"Are those...wings...knitted into that sweater?"

"Yep." He didn't know whose idea it was or how they convinced Mrs. Weasley to actually do it, but she had knitted the design of silver fairy wings on the back of the vestment. She had even worked it to where there was a purposeful hole in the back for when his wings were out, which they weren't at the moment. He had wanted to show off his gift.

Severus continued to look at the boy. 'He seems nervous.' "Follow me." He said as he led them back to where he was a moment ago. In the living room he sat back down in his chair and offered the other the couch.

"And how were your gifts this year?"

Harry grinned, "Really good. I got this sweater, a hat, some boxes of candy, a book, and another practice snitch. What about you?"

"I got a lavender hat."

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"A lavender hat." Severus said through gritted teeth.

"Dumbledore?"

"How did you know?"

Harry reached in his back pocket and pulled out something hideously lime green.

"He gave me this one!" Harry said happily as he put the hat on his head. The beanie had two short points on it giving the illusion that Harry was a cat. His messy green and black locks stuck out in the front of the hat.

"You look ridiculous."

"You are just jealous that the hat looks good on me."

"Yes that must be it."

Their conversation continued and Harry couldn't have been happier. All was going according to plan. Now he just had to fight to keep down the warm, bubbly feeling that he now associated with Severus. The giddiness and butterflies had begun almost instantly, but Harry was a strong, tough fairy. He could win in the battle of....battle of something. After a while he decided to put the next phase of his plan into action.

"I have a present for you as well." Harry said as he looked over at his companion.

Both of Severus's eyebrows rose slightly. "You did not have to get me a gift Harry."

"I know," Harry said as he fished around in his pockets for the shrunken parcel. "But it is Christmas."

Harry finally found the tiny gift and cast the spell that turned it to its original size. He handed it to Severus.

The man took the gift and looked at it a moment. As if deciding what to do. He finally began to open the present slowly. Harry could see why Ron got annoyed now; the anticipation was killing him. Finally, Severus had all of the wrapping out of the way and opened the box. The older man made a surprised sound.

There in the box was a small green snake.

"You had said in passing a long time ago that if you ever had a pet it would be a snake and I have all the stuff for a habitat for him and I talked with all the snakes at the store and he seemed the nicest and he is just a baby, but he is a boa so he will get pretty big" Harry said in a rush of air, "And if you don't like him I am sure the store will take him back or—"

"Thank you Harry," Severus said before the Gryffindor could finish. He was still looking in the box admiring the snake. "It is the perfect gift." He looked up to find the young man with a smile on his face and looking relieved. Severus had meant it. No one had every given him a gift like this. That was thought out. He did not believe anyone would pay that close attention to conversations to figure out such things. He also had not received a gift in many many years that was not from Albus and was not a color that should not see the light of day.

Harry smiled in relief and began to search for the snake's things that he had shrunk in his pockets.

After getting the snake situated in his new terrarium Severus turned back to Harry.

"I have a gift for you as well." He said as he got up and went to a cabinet drawer. Harry followed just a few steps behind. Severus turned and handed the small package to shorter man.

Harry tried not to take too long in unwrapping the gift. He actually wasn't expecting Severus to get him anything. This wasn't too far a deviation from his plan so it didn't worry him too much. Harry finally opened the box and his breathing stopped.

Inside was a necklace. A simple silver chain with a charm on the end of it. Closer inspection saw that the charm was a small clover flower. Severus had made him a clover chain necklace. He looked up with wide eyes at the man. His mouth had settled into a slight 'O' shape.

"After our encounter a few days ago I thought this appropriate."

Harry clasped the necklace around his neck and placed his hand on the charm. He looked back up at Severus and felt the air rush out of the room.

Harry should say something. He wanted to ask how in the world Severus had found a charm of a clover flower, but that seemed too frivolous at the moment. He needed his mouth to work. He needed to say thank you. Say Thank You! Finally, his mouth began to work again. Too bad no one told his brain.

"You're my mate."

As soon as the words left Harry's mouth his eyes widened in shock. That wasn't a thank you! Furthest thing from a thank you! What had happened to his plan? His speech?

Severus's eyes were also wide from the news. "What did you say?"

The plan was shot. "I said you are my mate." Harry said quietly, "Diligarians have mates and you're it for me."

Severus looked like he had just been smacked with a fish. He had a combination of shock and confusion, like 'I have just been smacked—and by a fish no less.' He seemed to have forgotten how to talk until,

"You are mistaken. There is no way I am your mate."

"Wish I could tell you different," Harry said a little sad. Severus seemed set and ready to reject him at least that is how Harry interpreted the look on the other man's face. Harry was trying to mentally prepare himself.

"How do you know?"

Harry shrugged, "Several reasons. First there is the electric jolt that I feel whenever we touch. Second is all of my major changes in my inheritance have happened because of contact or something to do with you. Another is that I get this pleasant, warm, lightheaded feeling whenever I am near you..." he trailed off.

Severus stared at the young fairy for a while not hardly believing the news he had just heard. Can this really be true? Was he Harry's mate? He had felt the jolts at their touch and the awkwardly warm feelings, but he had assumed they were all on his end. But Harry was feeling the same thing too. The beautiful Gryffindor looked about ready to crumble. 'Is he expecting me to say no to him?' Severus thought. He met Harry's bright eyes and as had happened before he began to get lost looking at the ethereal creature in front of him. He took a step forward and watched with a small trace of amusement as Harry's eyes widened even more. He drew even closer to Harry and stared into those massive green eyes. He reached his hand up and plucked the silly lime-green hat off of Harry's head and tossed it aside towards a chair. He leaned forward and lightly kissed the young man on the forehead. That was all he wanted to do. Harry was still a student and he could not let things escalate. There was decorum. As soon as his lips made contact with that soft skin however all thoughts went right out the window. Bye thoughts. We will miss you.

If both men had thought there was electricity in their previous touches it was nothing compared to the ignition that shot through them from that kiss. Severus pulled back slightly to gaze into clouded green eyes. Before he knew what do he had leaned in for another kiss to feel that heat again. His lips made contact with the forehead and again that same jolt ran through him from head to toe. He pulled away for the second time and found Harry's breathing coming out in small pants through his nose. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes still cloudy. To hell with decorum. Severus leaned in again and Harry was fully expecting another kiss on the top of his head. Which is why he nearly jumped out of his skin when Severus brought his lips to Harry's.

The kiss was chaste but still the same fire that raced through them seemed to only intensify. If that was even possible. Harry had only ever had the one kiss in his life and it had been somewhat lacking. Now he found himself completely out of his element. He pulled away and said the first thing that popped to his mouth.

"Teach me how to kiss?"

Severus had to fight tooth and nail to not moan at that innocent request. "You saying such things should be illegal. Just follow my lead." He said quietly as he leaned in to capture Harry's lips once more.

Their kiss was again chaste until Harry felt something pushing against his lower lip. Severus's tongue. Harry finally got the message and parted his lips slightly. Instantly the other man's tongue invaded his mouth and Harry had to try with all of his might not to fall as it did. This was amazing. He had heard the other boys talking about this sort of thing but holy moly he had no idea. Severus's tongue was tracing little circles on the roof of his mouth when Harry tentatively brought his own tongue up to meet Severus's. The other man made an approving noise that surprised Harry and now there tongues were dancing. That is the only way Harry could describe the seemingly choreographed movements. Finally air became a necessity and they pulled away from each other, but only by a few centimeters.

"Wings out." Severus commanded softly.

"Kay." And with that the wings were out. As soon as they unfurled Severus had his hands around Harry's back and was caressing them; the sensation really did make Harry's knees begin to buckle. Severus tried to hold him up but with his wings out there was no good angle around Harry's waist. The Diligarian, in a clouded state of mind, came up with the only logical solution of keeping the kisses going. With a small hop and a flutter of his wings he landed in Severus's arms. He snaked his hands around the older man's neck.

"Do you mind?" He asked breathlessly

"Do you have to ask?" Severus said in a rush and his mouth found Harry's again.

The kiss continued for several more minutes with Harry's hands around Severus's neck playing with his hair. One of Severus's hands still continued to stroke up and down Harry's wings while the other—in order to keep the young man up mind you—was on Harry's bottom.

Finally those thoughts that were missed so much came rushing back to Severus and he realized that this needed to end. Wonderful though it was. He pulled back slightly.

"Harry we must stop."

Harry looked lost in the clouds, "Why?" he said airily. He then shook himself a bit and came to his senses himself.

"I am not your mate."

"What?"

"There is no way." Severus said as he let his arm fall away to let Harry get down. The young man did not move. "Get down. You're as clingy as a barnacle." He said firmly.

"I'm the bloody Christmas Barnacle. Now tell me why we can't be mates." Harry said defiantly. "Cause **that** right there was not nothing."

"Christmas Barnacle?" Snape questioned. He shook his head. It didn't matter. He looked at the Gryffindor that was still latched around his neck. "You have no way of knowing that I am your mate. You are merely making assumptions." As he said this though he noticed something. A mark on Harry's neck. It was black. Looked more like a smudge. The small smudge began to move though; outward in both directions making a line that continued to move and elongate. Severus stared wide eyed and gently pushed on Harry's legs until the young man was finally standing again. Harry stared at Severus in bewilderment.

"What? What is the matter?"

"You have a black line on your neck." Severus said as he continued to watch the line curving its way around the side of Harry's neck and behind his ear.

Harry automatically brought his hand up and whipped over his neck. "Did I get it?"

Severus shook his head, "No." He then summoned a mirror from his washroom and held it in front of Harry.

Harry looked and gave a soft "Oh!" at his reflection. It was the black markings that Hermione had mentioned from McTorning's book all those months ago. The black line had become a swirling pattern on the side of his neck, behind his right ear and it looked like it disappeared underneath the collar of his shirt. Harry could only guess that the pattern was all over him now. He looked back into Severus's dark eyes.

Severus may have been able to deny it until the hippogriffs came home before, but this was different. This was not normal. Their interaction had obviously caused this to happen to Harry's appearance. Could it really be though? This was Harry. If something as weird as being mates with a standoffish, surly older man was going to happen—it would happen to Harry.

"I am your mate?"

"That is what I am saying." Harry said. He was still in shock over the new markings. He wondered if he could hide them. Probably not.

Severus just stood there holding the mirror for a minute without moving. Harry almost thought that the potion's master wasn't even breathing and was about to get concerned. He was finally going to speak up when—

"We cannot be in a relationship during school."

"Huh?"

"I said that in English didn't I?"

"I'm not sure."

"You are my student. I grade your papers. Having such a relationship would give me a bias.

"We have been friends since the start of the school year. Doesn't that make you biased?"

"How have your grades been? Have they improved?"

"Yea but that's only because I have been working my—oh"

"Yes. Oh. While you are right there is probably already a bias on my part, but I have successfully been impartial when it comes to your school work. The absence of a serious relationship would lessen the temptation to not be fair."

Harry's brain had geared into two words: serious relationship. Severus had accepted this? It should have been obvious with the snog session the two had just participated in but when it came to Severus Snape one could never be too cautious.

"But...you...want to...yes?"

Severus smirked. "Yes. I do. But I think it would be best to abstain from this until June. After that you are no longer my student."

Harry thought about it. He could wait till June. He had known, or at least suspected, that Severus was his mate for months. He could wait a little longer. Especially if there was more kissing involved in the future. Yes,...more nice kissing. Harry really liked kissing Severus. Much better than trees by a long shot. And Harry liked trees.

"Okay. We will wait." It was only what? Five and a half months till the end of school right? Harry could do that. How hard could it be? "Can we still be friends?"

Severus pondered the question for a moment. "Of course we can, but I do not wish to continue your remedial potions lessons."

"Why?"

There was that eyebrow again. "Don't be dense. It appears that there is quite a pull between us when we are around one another. Let's try to lessen that shall we?"

Harry reddened, "Yea, you have a point."

The clock chimed. Harry finally made up his mind; he hated that clock. If he ever found which clock it was he hoped Severus wasn't too attached to it because it was going to get hexed.

"Time to go Harry." Severus said with a small smile to the corners of his mouth. Harry's annoyance with the timepiece must have been evident. "It is late."

Harry stepped back and grabbed his hat. He brought his hand up to the silver clover flower charm that was around his neck.

"Thank you again Severus. Merry Christmas."

Severus inclined his head. His dark eyes looking into Harry's. The shorter man knew he should go while he still had the chance. If he stayed any longer, he might never want to leave. He walked to the door but was stopped only for a moment by Severus's voice. It sounded deeper than normal.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Severus said.

Harry looked back from the doorway and back into Severus's face. He smiled and inclined his head to echo the older man's gesture. With that Harry finally made his feet go one in front of the other and he was able to leave the potion master's room.

Yes, how hard could it be to wait till June?

************************************************************************

Soon the winter break was over and the other students were filing back into the castle. Ron and Hermione were hurrying to get back up to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Harry. He had written them just a few days ago and had said that he had made good on the bet. He had told Severus. He had not given any details though and they were anxious to hear. They finally made it past the portrait door and saw their friend sitting in an overstuffed chair reading. They rushed up to him.

"Hi Harry! So how did it go when...what is that of your neck?" Hermione said as they got closer.

Harry had not been able to find a way to hide the new markings. He had taken to wearing higher collared shirts but it did not cover the lines that went higher behind his ear. The markings were nearly everywhere. They started at his neck and went all across his chest stomach and back. The lines and swirls finally stopped at his calves. Ron and Hermione were some of the first people back to the common room. Most were at dinner so Harry hadn't had to worry just yet. Harry wondered what people would think. Or if they would even noticed. He could just say he got a tattoo. 'Wonder how **that **would go over in the Daily Prophet...'

Ron looked at his neck, "Blimey Tink! I don't even want to know what you guys did to cause **that **to happen."

Harry reddened immensely on his face and neck. The coloring causing the markings to stand out even more.

"Is it just on your neck?"

"No, it's everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Hermione asked interestedly.

Harry reddened even more. "No, not everywhere."

Ron laughed. "Alright spill Tink, but please spare me any information that would make me sick."

Harry told his friends in whisper how Severus had taken the news. He left out the whole part about kissing the older man. He didn't feel like picking a lifeless Ron from up off the floor. He did tell them about the last part that they had talked about. At the end of his spiel Hermione nodded her head.

"Professor Snape is right. Okay Harry, we will help keep you two apart until June."

"Awww Hermione," Ron exclaimed, "Did you have to put it like that? I haven't eaten yet!"

Harry let out a giggle. He owed his friends so much.

Yes, how hard could it be to wait for June?

************************************************************************

**Merry Christmas to All and to all a Good Night! **

**Call for help**: Can someone help me with the rating system? I am worried that I have underrated my story and I don't want to get into trouble. I have heard stories of people getting kicked off because of it. Could someone let me know? My story wont get any worse that this chapter.

I apologize for the shaky Harry/Severus scene. I am such a newbie that I verily messed it all up. Mea Culpa. I will probably rewrite it if I can.

Reviews! I like reviews. A lot better than trees. And I really like trees.


	9. Something No Good

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter characters and locations. This story was done for fun and no money has been made from it. *Does any of this feel like déjà vu?* There is also a literary nod to an old book _Alexander and the Terrible, Awful, No Good, Very Bad Day. _It was a favorite book of mine as a child and this chapter lent itself to the feel of the kiddie story. If you haven't read it, no matter your age, I suggest you find a copy.

**Warnings: **AU after book 5. Slash. M/M. Harry/Snape

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and the feedback!

On with the show!

************************************************************************

Chapter 8: Something No Good, Awful, Terribly Wonderful

************************************************************************

_Harry Potter: Marked for Evil?_

_By Rita Skeater_

_As it was first brought to you by yours truly, Harry Potter—Boy-Who-Lived-to Kill-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—had received a magical creature inheritance in autumn of last year. As reported, that specific inheritance was that of the Diligarian race thought long to be extinct and with little known written documentation. It has only been through diligent and honed journalistic skills that more information has been revealed about our own Mr. Potter. While many of the reports have been non-threatening in nature I fear those days are now over. A new and very disturbing fact has just been leaked to the Daily Prophet by an anonymous informant. I, like many of my gentle readers will too, had been in utter disbelief over this revelation. However, upon further research I have come to the undeniable truth: _

_Harry Potter is a magically dark, malevolent creature._

_This startling photograph shows our once bright hero covered in black magic markings as analyzed by Creature expert Lee Barduson, author of the book _Magical Creatures and Why You Should Fear Them_. Barduson stressed that the marrings that are now shrouded over the young mans torso could only signify the presence of dark magic at work. "Magic affects the body of wizards and creatures alike. It is a general rule that if there is a disfiguration present then so too is dark magic." Barduson added. _

_I have also found somewhat similar images of these markings from ancient medieval magical tribes that practiced dark arts and malicious muggle mutilations. Could these tribes have actually been tribes of Diligarians? Could this explain why there are none around of this race today? It can be assumed that it was because of their dark ways that they were finally hunted by wizards and muggles alike to rid the world of their threat. _

_With such news now general knowledge the people should be outspoken in their need for protection. Now that Mr. Potter has shown his true nature it can only be seen that his darker ways may surface. After all, he was powerful enough to defeat the once thought to be most powerful dark wizard in a century. The saying, 'Fight fire with Fire,' seems appropriate here in the speculation of just how he was actually able to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We will keep you, the gracious readers posted on any new developments in this story as we have done in the past, but for the time I urge you to write to the Department of Magical Creatures and urge them to look more in-depth into this situation for the sake of our children at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Harry put the paper down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had read the small article seven times in the last hour already and his eyes had begun to hurt. This could not possibly be happening. He did not know what he was more upset about. The fact that Rita Skeater had published an article stating he was evil, or the fact that she had somehow gotten a picture of Harry shirtless. Both were equally terrible, but Harry decided that he was definitely angrier about the article and definitely more embarrassed about the photo. He was in his quidditch pants in the locker room and for the life of him Harry could not think how she had gotten the picture. Had Colin taken it? He was constantly trying to snag a picture of Harry, but he had never given any to the Daily Prophet before. He thought back to forth year. Rita Skeater was an Animagus. Did they make cameras small enough for beetles to use? She had that terrible Quick Quotes Quill. Who knew what terrible magical camera she had at her employ. Harry was thinking none too happy thoughts about the reporter as he folded up the newspaper and tossed on the couch beside him in the common room. The area was empty. Ever since the article came out three days ago there had been a pretty big space allowance given to him by the other students.

His newest change of appearance had been quickly noticed. Harry guessed it was because of all the previous changes and the constant staring that led to everyone's fast discovery. When school started back over a month ago the other kids seemed to instantly be talking about the black swirls and line pattern that was visible on the side of Harry's neck. Even with Hermione's help the markings were there to stay; unlike the wings these things appeared to be of the no-hiding variety. At first his classmates had thought that, like the hair, it had been self induced. Harry—in all his rebel glory—had gotten a tattoo. The story had escalated that he has snuck out one evening and flew—by wings of course—to muggle London to get the tattoo done. Harry wondered who came up with these stories. It must be a fun, crazy place inside their heads whoever it was. Harry had just let it go; actually he was secretly pleased that for the first time this year people were using words like "mysterious", "tough", and "cool" to describe his appearance instead of "cute", "adorable" and "the little guy". The story kept getting more and more farfetched and when the article finally did come out the tale now included that he had gotten his tongue pierced and he had also met his rocker girlfriend (or boyfriend depending on which thread of the rumor you heard) for a secret rendezvous. Rita Skeater had put a stop to any more additions with her latest work.

Now the rumors were silent. People did not come up to him anymore. No more questions. People barely even looked at him anymore. This roller coaster of popularity was something Harry was use to. They all had acted this way during fifth year when the Ministry and the Prophet had tried to pull a smear campaign and called him and Dumbledore crazy. It was a fear, but not in the cowering sense. It was a fear that they were going to be contaminated. That the evil was a virus of some kind and could be passed on through touch. Perhaps they were scared too that he would attack them like had been alluded to in the paper, but they did not run. More like quietly backed away. Harry recognized the move. Hagrid had taught them many lessons ago that when encountering a dark magic beast it is best to quietly back away in the other direction. Any startling movements or sounds could provoke them. Part of Harry was overjoyed that the students had listened to Hagrid and were actually putting his lesson into direct, practical application. Now if it were just not **him **they were directly applying it to. Harry took his hands away from his nose and stared into the fire. He hated people to be afraid of him.

Was he evil? He hadn't thought so. He still didn't think so. He did not have any particular need to hurt any body—except maybe induce some pain on a certain Quick Quotes quill—nor did he feel evil.

How does one feel evil? Can't touch it can you? Harry mentally shrugged the thought away. It was all relative. A matter of perspective. People do not wake up one morning and say, "You know what? I feel like becoming evil is the best career option for me at the time." No. Evil believes what it is doing is right while the rest of the world interprets it differently. Look at Voldemort. He believed what he was doing was a good thing. Ridding magic of what he thought was contaminants. It was the rest of the wizarding world that said it was evil and dark. So was Harry good or evil? People now said he was evil. So was he now? Harry was not a philosopher and began to pinch his nose harder to will the headache to go away. When had the world become so black and white? He kept thinking back to the article, "It is a general rule that if there is a disfiguration present then so too is dark magic." He pulled up the sleeve of his arm to reveal a single thin swirl that was on the middle of his forearm. It reminded Harry of the dark mark.

"Tink! Stop staring at it. Hermione told you a long time ago that you didn't have laser vision so you can't very well burn it off." Ron said as he sat down beside his friend on the couch.

Hermione picked up the newspaper and held it in her hands. She didn't need to see which paper it was. Harry had been carrying around the same one for three days.

"Harry..." She began as she sat down.

"These are marrings." Harry said evenly and in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Harry, you are not evil."

"Yea, Tink. I mean who do they think they are talking about here? An **evil **fairy. There is no such thing."

"Some fae are of an evil nature Harry, it's true. However in all of McTorning's book it never—"

"Hermione, McTorning was the **mate **of a Diligarian. I doubt seriously that he would write in there, 'I am now the mate of a terrible evil beast.'"

"You **are** a terribly beastie sort of man..."

"Hush Ronald!"

"Yes mam."

"Harry you are not a beast."

"That doesn't change the fact that McTorning was biased. He wouldn't have put that Diligarians were evil. He was in love with one!"

"Do you feel evil Tink?"

"How do you feel evil Ron?" Harry asked stubbornly. He had been struggling with that metaphoric question so his friends should too.

Ron smirked, "Well, first you stick your hand out and—"

"Oh you're terribly clever" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "Harry, the article was completely bogus; I can't believe you are starting to believe anything Rita Skeater writes. Her supposed 'expert' is nothing more than an overreacting, small-minded, racist like that toad Umbridge and writes in his books that **any **alteration from what is considered to look one hundred percent human is a disfiguration and a presents of evil. I have read them. They are awful. By his account every fairy is evil in some form or fashion because they have wings." Hermione finished hotly.

"But then why are there no Diligarians left?"

Hermione's face softened from her rant, "We don't know. But I can assure you it wasn't because they were evil creatures that needed to be hunted."

"Yea," Ron added, "I mean, you make plants grow and giggle. Not exactly high up there on the scary-o-meter. Unless someone is really scared of plants. Or bubbly personalities. Then you would be petrifying."

"Thanks I guess."

"Anytime Tink."

"Does it really matter though?"

"What do ya mean? Course it matters. I wouldn't stick around if you were evil. Merely a matter of principal you understand."

"Good to know."

"Why doesn't it matter?" Hermione asked.

"Cause everyone thinks it. Just like fifth year. Everyone thought I was crazy and so I was crazy. Nothing I could say could convince people otherwise. It took Voldemort showing his face to get the ministry and everyone else to finally say otherwise.

Ron had winced at the mention of Voldemort's name but kept silent. Some things never change.

"Harry, you haven't really let what people think get to you this badly before. People were scared of you at the start and you handled it quite well."

"I...that was different. They were scared at the beginning because they didn't know what I was or what I could do. It wore off. This is them knowing—however wrong or right they are—what I am and they are so terrified of me that they don't even turn their backs to me...they just back away slowly."

"Right," Ron said resolutely, "We just need some way of convincing the wizarding world that you are not evil. We could take a picture of you holding a kitten and send it in to the Prophet."

"That would just be weird." Harry said flatly.

"Helping someone out with their homework?"

"Now that's silly."

"Giving a first year a piggyback ride?"

"That's disturbing Ron." Harry said with a slight grin.

"Well I'm trying!"

"Look, I appreciate you two trying to cheer me up. It worked. I know I am not an evil creature. This just brought up that, even though we have the book there is still a lot of things we don't know about Diligarians and people are always going to speculate about it. I don't want people to be afraid of me."

"They won't," Hermione said assuredly, "They have seen how you are. I think a rabbit has more evil bones in its body—"

"Likening me to a bunny is not exactly helpful right now Hermione—"

"Hush, let me continue. As I was saying, if you continue on as you have done in the past then people will start to see Rita Skeater for what she is—a quack. It may take a little while longer than before, but you have us, Neville and Luna ...and of course Professor Snape." Hermione finished the last part in a whisper. While their fellow Gryffindors had left them ample room that piece of information had to stay a guarded secret.

Ever since Christmas the relationship between him and Severus had changed significantly. They still talked some as friends when they found the time and the privacy, but both were quick to back away when they felt the pull between them start to get too much. Harry, at first, had thought waiting till June would be a cake walk. He was wrong. Ever since that kiss—well, kisses, because there was most definitely more than one—the pull to the older man had gotten stronger and stronger each time they saw one another. Harry even found himself feeling ill if he had not even been in close proximity to Severus at some point during the day. This meant that his days off from potions had been particularly bothersome until he started to visit the man in his classroom in between lessons. Severus never objected to the short meetings. Little did Harry know that the potions master also felt unwell in absence of their encounters.

Harry began to smile, but there was still a hint of sadness to his face. "Yea....I just wish people weren't sending letters and howlers saying that I am an abomination and should be caged."

"Humans are idiots Tink."

"Ron, **WE **are human..."

"Actually Harry, you aren't anymore. You're a magical creature." Hermione stated as she brought out a book from her bag.

"Hey yea.....human's are idiots!"

"Watch it!" Ron squawked.

"Except for Hermione."

"That's better I—Hey!"

Harry had to dive off the couch to avoid the throw pillow that lived up to his name and was hurtled at him by his taller friend. He popped his head up from over the arm of the couch and stuck out his tongue.

"You're treading on thin ice Pixie!" Ron said as he reached for another pillow.

"And what happened to Tink?"

"Tink is a term of affection." Ron laughed as he nailed Harry with the feathery projectile.

Harry picked up the soft, mushy weapon and chucked it back at Ron.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as pillows began to fly around her. She flicked her wand and muttered a small protection charm against wayward cushions and continued to read. Every once in a while she would chide that they were going throw a pillow into the fireplace and would have to replace it. The boys went on unfazed. This was war!

The other students watching on at this little war started to laugh at the antics of the two seventh years. Did evil magical creatures engage in pillow fights?

************************************************************************

"Harry, I think you know why I have asked you here today." Professor Dumbledore said from his desk. He looked over his half moon spectacles at the young man and smiled fondly.

"The article in the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked as he loosened his tie a bit. He kept his collar buttoned up and all the time now since it helped cover the markings better. The less people saw of the lines it seemed the less they reacted in abhorrence. Harry hadn't minded the markings at first, but after everyone's reaction to them his opinion had changed. He now found them an eyesore.

"That would be the reason. Harry, I have been receiving several notifications from parents and board members that have been requesting some sort of precautionary action in regards to the article and what it reported."

"I am sorry that this has caused you trouble Professor—"

Dumbledore held up his hand to stop the young fairy, "No apologies are necessary Harry. None of this is your fault. You in no way can control what some...over exuberant reporters print in the paper."

"Still..."

Dumbledore continued, "There has been a few that have requested your removal from this establishment for the safety of other student."

Harry went a bit pale. He looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. They had tried to get him kicked out in fifth year because he proclaimed Voldemort's return and now they were practically doing the same thing because he was apparently an evil fairy.

"I assure you though that this will not be occurring."

Harry immediately began to relax. Dumbledore had saved him. He needed his own super hero theme music he was so good.

"I did, however, assure the board members and ministry that a monitoring system will be established."

Hold off on that theme music for right now. "So it's like house...castle arrest?"

"Not at all. I told them a monitoring system. You will simply have to report to a staff member once a day and discuss your activities of the day."

Okay. We have a few bars of the theme song back. "Couldn't I just lie?"

"Do you make it a point of lying Harry?"

"Well, no. But they don't know that."

"No, but I do. I will be the one giving the report to the board and ministry and they have assured me, after a little friendly persuasion, that that would be acceptable."

Harry nodded his head. He wondered what sort of "friendly persuasion" Dumbledore had employed to get the school board and the ministry to be alright with Harry's only means of supervision being a daily report to a teacher. He did not even attempt to ask however. If Albus Dumbledore wanted something to happen then come flood or fire it was going to happen.

So he would have to check in with someone everyday. That is not too bad. Much better than being expelled. "So I will report to you then sir?"

"No, I have already asked Professor Snape who has agreed to be your contact person for the remainder of the school year or until this whole dreadful mess blows over." Dumbledore's eyes held that familiar twinkle Harry could recognize from over a kilometer away.

The young man looked over at the headmaster. Did the other man already know that he and Severus saw each other pretty much every day? Did he know they were mates? Probably did. Nothing surprised Harry anymore about Albus Dumbledore. You could tell him that in his younger days the elder gentleman danced the can-can in a chorus line and Harry's reply would have been, "Was he any good?"

The man knew everything and could do everything.

Right scary at times.

But, his super hero theme song was back and full.

Harry nodded again, "Yes, Sir. I can do that."

Dumbledore beamed, "Excellent! I shall leave it to you and Professor Snape to work out the times for your daily check-in."

Harry got up to leave when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find the headmaster smiling warmly at him.

"Do not fret too much about this Harry. There are many people both at this castle and in the magical world who are working to correct this erroneous judgment of your character."

"How long do you think this will last Professor?"

"Hopefully not too long." At this Dumbledore winked, "I have a plan into the works that will hopefully shed new light onto this whole situation."

The look in Dumbledore's eyes told Harry that there was no doubt the man had something in the works. What that was Harry could only guess because when he tried to ask what the plan entailed he was answered with,

"My look at the time, you had better be getting back to your friends. Ms. Granger does not like to be kept waiting when she has a NEWTS study session planned."

"Yes...sir. Good evening Professor."

"Goodbye my dear boy. Oh and Harry?"

"Yes sir?" Harry asked from the doorway.

"Tea next week?"

Harry smiled, "I'd be happy to sir."

************************************************************************

For two weeks people had been avoiding him. For two weeks the paper kept running stories about the evil fairy in the confines of Hogwarts castle. For two weeks now Harry had reported to Severus daily about what he was doing. Their agreed upon time had been right after lunch break when both had a little free time between classes and on the weekends it was easier for Harry to come down to the dungeons from the Great Hall. Two weeks. Then the bad day happened.

One would think that after accusations of being evil and subsequently deserted by all except your closest friends would warrant the term "bad day" or even "bad month", but today was one of those days where everything just comes together to make one say,

"Crap."

"What's wrong Tink?" Ron asked as he was looking for his tie. For once it wasn't under his bed. Or in between his books. Or in his shoe...

"I woke up with a terrible headache." Harry said as he rubbed the side of his head, "And it hasn't gone away."

"Did you take a pain relieving potion?" Ron asked as he finally found his tie. It was in his nightstand drawer—where it was suppose to be oddly.

"Don't have one." Harry replied as he finished tying his shoes and stood up. He closed his eyes for a moment as the room began to spin. It only lasted a moment though and soon he was back on stable ground. The pain seemed to be centered behind the middle of his forehead.

"Well if it keeps up we could always go to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfry hasn't seen you in a while. She may miss you."

"I'm sure she does." Harry said dryly as he walked out the door and down to the common room with his red headed friend following close behind.

The headache didn't go away. The two howlers at breakfast didn't help either.

Today was a no good day.

Hermione looked on in sympathy. "Could it be that you are manifesting your stress over your current situation?" She asked as they were heading to their first class of the day, history of magic.

"That sounds a little too complicated for someone like me." Harry said as he closed his eyes. The room was spinning again.

The hallways were full of students but there was few around the trio. The kids were less prone to back away in abject terror when Harry was around but they still weren't taking any chances. Harry pulled on the collar of his shirt to try and raise it a little. 'Stupid markings,' Harry thought darkly, 'Everything was fine until they showed up on the scene.' Ron and Hermione had made it a point to keep Harry in the middle on their walks to and from class. Hermione had worried that people may attack Harry. Upon hearing this information began to go into ultra protective mode and would barely leave Harry's side if they were out of the dorms. Seamus and Dean had at first been unsure of the whole thing, but Neville finally convinced them that their small friend was not an evil creature. Harry owed Neville **so **many chocolate frogs.

Morning classes were terrible. The headache still hadn't subsided and by lunchtime he also had a stomach ache; he about ready to crawl back to bed and call the day a loss. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table nibbling at crackers to try and settle his stomach when he heard the sound of a rushing object coming towards his left ear. Assuming it was Seamus trying to help him with his seeker training he turned and brought his hand up just in time to catch—

A rock.

Seamus never threw rocks.

And Seamus always warned him. If only a "Hey!"

Harry turned his attention away from the rock in his hand to look for who had thrown it. Standing more that half a table-length away was a Hufflepuff boy who didn't look older than fourteen.

"You shouldn't be here! You belong in a cage!"

After making this very heartfelt declaration the boy ran out of the Great Hall.

"That little—I'll show him!" Ron said as he made to get up from the table. He would leave roast beef sandwiches if it meant seeking revenge for someone throwing rocks at his friend unprovoked.

"Ron, its fine." Harry reached out and stopped his hot headed friend. He appreciated Ron's spirit in the matter but still, "The last thing I wand is for you to get a detention over this. Do **you **want to spend an evening with Filch?" At this the red head shuddered and shook his head, "Thought not. Besides, he didn't even throw it that hard." He tossed the rock onto the table and picked up another cracker. The sudden head movement had made him go dizzy again.

Today was no good, awful day.

************************************************************************

Harry left lunch a little early than his friends to go visit Severus for his daily check in; he had to swear to Ron that he would be careful and would not let anyone pull him away from the major hallways. Ron swore that someone was going to pull Harry into a dark hallway and knock him around. Harry didn't say anything but he thought Ron was taking a page out of his mother's book and was making a great mother hen. Hermione was always the mother hen. Harry had a lot of mother hens in his life. How had he managed that? Finally easing his friends' concerns he made his way to the dungeons.

At first Severus would ask where Harry had went since their last meeting, you know, actually taking a report, but now it became just like their meetings before Professor Dumbledore instigated the check in. They would ask after each others days and then talk about whatever suited them at the time. Most days they only got to talk at most for fifteen minutes but on Tuesdays and Thursdays when he had potions in the afternoon he could go and set up his equipment and have half an hour to talk with Severus before any students showed up. No one ever said anything about Harry being the first one there.

"Hello" Harry said as he walked through the door of the potions class room. Severus was sitting at his desk grading his papers. Harry was convinced that Severus actually graded other teacher's papers. The man was constantly grading homework and there is no way one teacher had that much homework to grade. Severus assured him that, oh, yes, one teacher could.

"You know, if you didn't **assign **so much homework you wouldn't have to **grade **all the time."

"My personal discomfort over reading this drivel is overshadowed by the fact that you and your classmates need this drilled into your heads and the only way to accomplish this task is to have you write it over and over again," Severus said with his head down and his focus still on his present task. After a moment he seemed to come to a stopping place and looked up. "You look frightful."

"Thanks, you're sweet."

Severus just shook his head, "I mean you look like you don't feel well. Are you ill?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders as he began to set up his cauldron. "I woke up with a terrible headache and I think it is making me slightly sick to my stomach."

"And **why**, might I ask, have you not been to the hospital wing?"

"I thought it would clear up eventually and I didn't want to bother Madame Pomfry."

"Illogical little—" Severus began to mutter as he stood up and walked over to a cabinet beside his desk. He pulled out a vial of bright blue liquid that Harry instantly recognized—pain reliever potion. He came around to where Harry was sitting and handed him the potion.

"Thanks." Harry said with a small smile and he downed the potion in one gulp. He waited for it to take affect. The pain was still there. Odd.

"So are the students still of the belief that you are an evil being that should be avoided at all costs?" Severus asked as he returned to his desk. They tried to keep some space between them when together. If they stayed too close for too long then the draw to the other would start to overwhelm. How long is it till June again?

Harry was still trying to figure out why the potion had not alleviated his headache. He answered anyways, "I don't think they know what to think anymore. They are still scared of me, but I think they are starting to wonder why."

"Yes, I can't imagine that you would inspire terror for too long. The public can be quite brainless when in mass." Severus said as he took his seat again and looked at the green eyed student. Harry still looked the worse for ware and Severus wondered what was wrong. Harry had been acting crestfallen since that terrible Skeater woman's first article had been published. He had found out during their training that Harry could not stand it when people were afraid of him.

"_When I was little and I...you know...I would accidentally make stuff happen...kids were afraid of me. They wouldn't come near me. My cousin always helped this along and would tell the kids all kinds of horror stories about me to scare everyone even more. When I came to Hogwarts I was still different I know, but people weren't afraid of me._

_I hated second year when people were afraid I was the heir of Slytherin. I hated fifth year when people were scared of me because they thought I was crazy....I hate it now that people are afraid of me because of Voldemort..."_

Now they were afraid of him over the wrongful accusation that he was an evil creature by a racist author and an imbecilic reporter who liked to wear mauve.

Harry snorted, drawing Severus from his introspective state, "Yea, but those masses are in control and not only are they brainless, but very powerful."

Severus's face betrayed mild surprise, "Harry that's—insightful."

"Has been known to happen a time or two. Don't worry though. I will say something irrelevant or pointless soon enough."

"That is redundant."

"See! Your faith in me has been restored."

Severus chuckled quietly. Harry had to strain his ears to hear it at the distance they were at. "I guess it has."

The conversation went on from there with Harry every once in a while looking away to set up his potions supplies or Severus looking down to read and mark homework. Each occurrence found the other gazing over at their companion. Finally, around five minutes before class started they went back to Professor Snape and Mr. Potter. Severus stole one last look at Harry as the young fairy began to light the fire under his cauldron. One of the things Severus admired most about Harry was his ability to persevere through the vast array of obstacles that life had thrown his way and even maintain a sense of humor about life. He was taken this new impediment with the same strength of will, only with an air of melancholy over scaring people.

'He needs cheering up' Severus thought as other students began to file in, 'I think I may have an idea.'

************************************************************************

Harry Potter came into the last part of his inheritance not with a bang or a whimper.

No, he came into the last part of his inheritance by loosing his lunch.

He was in his last class of the day, care of magical creatures, and his headache and stomachache had gotten worse. It now felt as if there was a tiny man behind his forehead hitting him with a sledgehammer. If Harry ever got his hands on this guy there would be trouble. It had been getting progressively worse since potions and taking that pain relieving draught. Harry couldn't concentrate on what Hagrid was saying. Something about a large winged beaver or some such and he couldn't care less.

"Hey Tink," Ron nudged him, "You okay?"

"Yea, fine." Harry said as he closed his eyes. Maybe Hermione would let him copy her notes. How many sympathy points does a sick fairy get?

Hagrid had just instructed the class to split into teams for their practical and Harry opened his eyes to see where they were supposed to go. He was met with—

Bright orange!

Harry turned his head away only to—

Blinding yellow!

Crud!

Red!

No no no...

Blue!

Harry's head was spinning out of control. Colors were coming in from everywhere.

Intense, bordering on violent colors were crashing against his vision and the stimuli proved too much and Harry found himself bowed over getting sick right in front of Hagrid's Hut.

"Harry!" Hermione called worriedly from a little ways away.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Ron said as he and Hermione ran back to their friend. If Harry were in his right mind he would have noticed the red head actually using his given name for the first time in a long time. No right mind to be found right now though. All thought goes out of ones mind when loosing ones cookies.

Looking up he was hit with a bright sky blue and that same intense orange from earlier.

"No...I don't much think I am." Harry said shakily as his center of gravity finally disappeared and he fell back into a sitting position on the grass.

"Ya two, get 'Arry to tha 'ospital wing! The rest o' tha class—thers nothing ta see 'ere." Harry heard Hagrid call from somewhere close beside him. He didn't see Hagrid though. He just saw a lot of forest green.

Harry felt two sets of hands help him up and begin to walk him in some direction that he assumed was towards the castle and the hospital wing.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked as they walked. Harry turned towards her but quickly had to turn back from the sky blue color that bombarded his sight. He closed his eyes again and trusted his friends to lead the way.

"Color..."

"Color?" Ron asked from the other side of him.

"Everything is colored."

"Ummm....it's always been that way." Ron said in concern.

"No," Harry amended as they made there way up some stairs, "I mean you're orange. Hermione's sky blue. That's all I see right now. Colors."

"Wha—"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Are you saying you can see our auras?"

"Is that what this is?"

"What did you think it was?

"I dunno....hell?"

"Well it's not. If it's what I think it is you can now see people's magical energies. Their auras. It's the last thing McTorning mentioned in his book."

"Fantastic..."

"Hey," Ron finally spoke, "How come you didn't reprimand Tink for cursing?"

"He is under a time of duress."

"My left toe duress!"

"I'll trade places with you." Harry replied as he stumbled and was caught by his friends.

"I think I'm alright. You do look like you're going through some hell."

"Ronald – language!"

Today was a no good, awful, terrible day.

************************************************************************

Harry sat on the side of a hospital bed with a cold press over his eyes and a piece of chocolate in his hand. After explaining the situation to Madame Pomfry this was the best aid the healer could give him.

"What you're feeling right now is just an intense reaction to the abundance of stimuli. Just give it a little while and it should get much better." Harry noted that Madame Pomfry was light pink, but still just as bright and imposing.

Harry sat there for a while with his friends keeping him company. Occasionally he would remove the cold pack and open his eyes only to close them again with a groan. With each venture back to the land of sight the colors would lessen in intensity but it was still enough to make Harry seek refuge.

"I guess **one** aspect of my inheritance had to be unpleasant." Harry tried for a little levity.

"It will get better Harry. You just have to get use to it. In time you should be able to select when you see auras. You can turn it on and off like a light switch."

"Hmmm...it's definitely going to the 'off' setting as soon as possible."

"Oh man! It's dinner time!"

"Ron can you think about something else for two minutes. Harry needs us to stay here."

"No I don't. You two go. Must feed the Weasley or there will be consequences."

"You sure Tink? We will wait. What if someone gives you trouble with you being on your own."

"I'll be fine mother—Ouch!" Harry replied and then dealt with his friend giving him a light punch to the arm, "I will go straight to the dorms from here. Just bring be back some apples and a roll and I will be good okay?"

"Okay...if you're sure."

"I'm sure. You kids go have fun. I will see you after dinner."

************************************************************************

Twenty minutes after Ron and Hermione left Harry was able to leave the hospital wing. The colors were still there but he was now able to see Madame Pomfry through the light pink color that surrounded her as she gave him instructions before his dismissal. He walked out to an empty hallway and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. Dinner was in full swing so he hoped he would not encounter that many students and have to deal with a sea of colors.

**Everything **now seemed brighter, not just people. The stones of the walls and floor, the tapestries hanging all around, they all seemed to be brighter to his eyes.

Harry was quite a ways down a particularly long hallway when he felt someone grab him from the side and pull him over into a side alcove.

Crap.

Ron was right. Here he was in a deserted hallway and he was about to get pulverized by an unknown assailant. Harry was finished being pulled into the alcove and was fully braced for the first blow when he was met with a lot of the color silver and a smoky voice in his ear,

"Why Mr. Potter, whatever are you doing out wandering the hallways by yourself? Something could happen."

Severus.

Immediately there was a flare in Harry's stomach that had nothing whatsoever to do with being sick earlier. The giddy, lightheaded feeling that only this man in front of him could inspire was rushing through him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked through his haze.

"Taking your mind off of things." Severus said. The small space was dark but with Severus's aura Harry was able to see the man staring at his own mouth. In a flash the taller man had swooped in and captured said mouth in one of those nice kisses Harry has missed...

Harry was only caught off guard for a moment. After the initial shock he closed his eyes and stood up on tip toes clasping his hands behind Severus's neck. He felt a familiar tongue pressing against his bottom lip and this time he did not need to question what the tongue wanted. He immediately opened his mouth to allow the older man access.

Severus's own hands were traveling along Harry's back. One went upward and clutched at his back between his shoulder blades while the other hand wandered south to cup Harry's butt; eliciting a small squeak from the smaller man. The noise seemed to spur Severus on even more because soon Harry found himself beginning to be leaned back during the kiss almost as though he were now being cradled.

Severus eventually broke the kiss only to move to Harry's neck—the side with the markings—and began to kiss and nibble there. Much to Harry's eternal embarrassment he let out a small, sharp cry at this. Heat and electricity were pounding through him and he began to wonder if a person really could just explode. Finally, Severus pulled away a little and their eyes locked.

Severus felt the same heat and was reveling in it. While it had been his own idea that they wait before initiating any intimate relationship it had driven him absolutely insane to not be able to touch and kiss Harry as he was doing right now. Ever since Christmas it was all Severus could think about. Even in the low light he could see those bright green eyes and soft full lips that were a little red from all the kissing and small pants escaping through them as means for the green eyed youths breathing. His left hand was enjoying its current spot on Harry's taunt bottom but it seemed to want to wander. He leaned Harry back to a more upright position as his hand slid from its place at the younger man's posterior up and around to trace patterns on Harry's abdomen through his shirt.

"I really wish you didn't have to cover those beautiful markings." Severus said absentmindedly. His long fingers deftly undid two of the buttons on Harry's shirt and his hand snaked its way inside to touch impossibly soft skin.

"Oh. My. Gosh..." Harry exhaled on a shaky breath. If it hadn't been for Severus's other hand still on his back Harry would have assuredly fallen down by now.

The hand continued to trace patterns over his stomach and Harry would feel little zips of energy from those fingers. Severus's eyes were still locked onto his own. Drinking in the tiny gasps and soft giggles that escaped Harry's mouth with each touch.

"Tickles." Harry said quietly

"Mmm" was his only reply. Severus leaned in once again for another fantastic kiss and the touching went on for what felt like forever. Or maybe it was just several long minutes. Time was irrelevant.

Harry removed one of his hands from behind the taller mans neck and began to run it up and down Severus's chest. His hand was just going for the buttons when another hand reached up and stopped it. Harry realized that his stomach was lonely. Severus had stopped.

"Harry we—"

"If you say we should stop I will take your spleen out the hard way," came a quiet reply.

Severus began to chuckle.

"Don't think I won't just 'cause I have wings either." Harry tried to sound threatening but with his head still in a daze he failed at it miserable.

"Much as I am intrigued to know what exactly **is **the 'hard way' to remove a spleen we should not continue."

"But why?" Harry knew he was whining, but he didn't care.

Severus fixed him with a pointed stare. His own breath still coming out in quiet puffs of air, "Because I do not wish to take your virginity in a dark alcove that's why."

That sobered Harry up faster than any spell, potion, or douse of cold water could ever do. He began to fight against the magnetism that existed between the two.

"Oh."

"Yes, Oh" Severus echoed with a smirk. He leaned in and gave Harry one last quick peck on the lips. Harry seemed determined for it to be anything but quick and Severus had to gently push Harry back as the young man tried to follow after Severus's lips when they pulled away.

"You're the one who broke the rule!" Harry stated agitatedly.

"Indeed. Your melancholy mood has lasted far too long. I felt a pick me up is in order. While I must admit that part of my reasoning was of a selfish nature I knew that contact with your mate of a more—substantial—kind would improve your disposition."

"Selfish nature?"

"I have been under the extreme urge to kiss you for some time now."

Harry stepped back a little more to help fight the giddiness. "The fact that you can justify this doesn't make it okay. You're a terrible tease Severus."

"I have been called worse"

"No doubts there." Harry said as he closed his eyes; he tried to slow his breathing and continued to fight to regain control of his body.

"What were you doing in this area of the castle anyway? Shouldn't you be at dinner?"

Excellent change of subject. Folks – give this guy a hand!!

"I came into the last part of my inheritance this afternoon. I began seeing auras and my reaction to it was less than pleasant."

Harry didn't see it but both of Severus's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You can see auras now? I did not know that was a possibility."

"Yea it was one of those things that I was supposed to get if it was a full inheritance and not a half."

"Are you alright?"

"It started out being too much but it is slowly becoming less obnoxious." The conversation was starting to actually help. Harry's legs had re-solidified from their previous jelly state and while the bubblyness and attraction was still there it seemed far easier to handle.

"If you're wondering your aura is silver."

"What does that mean?"

"No idea. We are still trying to figure out what the different colors of my wings mean." Harry said as he opened his eyes. They met Severus's dark stare and for a brief moment the attraction flared back up again. Danger! Danger! We're sinking fast! Severus seemed to be fighting the urge to lean into Harry again and Harry stopped caring why he shouldn't let him. Finally Severus snapped back and Harry averted his gaze to the floor.

Severus composed himself a moment and then replied, "We will research it later. It is late. You should go."

What? There was no clock chime here. Nothing to say he should go.

"I do not need a clock to tell me that you should be getting back to your dorm rooms."

Bloody mind reader.

"Fine, but you're still a terrible tease."

"I can live with that. Goodnight Harry." Severus said as he brushed the fringe of Harry's green and black hair out of his face. He turned to leave their little alcove when a question struck Harry. He reached out at grabbed the potion master's sleeve.

"Did you mark me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry was blushing like crazy but he asked his question of the silvery man again, "When you kissed my neck.—did you mark me? Give me a...a hickey." It would not bode well to show up at Gryffindor tower with a random hickey on his neck for the world to see. Ron would probably die if he were to see it. He liked his friend. He didn't want to kill him. He craned his neck to allow the taller man to inspect. Severus turned from the entrance, now exit, to face him. He brought a hand up and lightly traced the skin on Harry's neck.

"I did mark you."

"Oh man! I—" Harry's reply died on his tongue and was replaced by another soft moan as Severus fingers left his neck and followed a path down Harry's chest and to his stomach again. He felt Severus button up the two buttons down there. His legs were back in jelly mode.

"**All **of these markings are my mark on you Harry."

"Oh..." Came a quiet, breathy reply.

"Yes Oh." Severus repeated again. His voice taking on that deep, rich sound again. "Goodnight Harry."

"G'night." Harry said as the tall man left the alcove.

Today was a no good, awful, terribly **wonderful** day.

Harry stayed for a few minutes longer to ensure that he could walk before he himself left for his dorms. He didn't have far. Severus had hijacked him only three short turns away from the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Hey! There you are Tink! I snagged you two apples and Hermione insisted on bringing you some carrots—"

"You need your vegetables!" Hermione interjected.

Ron rolled his eyes and continued, "So are you feeling better?"

"Yea....lots." Harry said with a half smile as he took and apple.

He could care less right now if people were afraid of him and the board of governors wanted him expelled from school. He had more important things on his mind.

Like revenge on a certain teasing potions master who shall remain nameless.

Waiting till June just got a lot more fun.

************************************************************************

Arrrgghhh! She did it! She actually wrote an over-used "Liaison in a Dark Hallway" Plot device! Oh the horror! Oh the clichéd humanity of it all!

I am sorry for that and then again I'm not. It was fun. Even if it is not that good.

Reviews are like virtual hugs. And who doesn't like hugs?


	10. Best Laid Plans of Mice and Fairies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters and Locations depicted within this story. No monetary compensation has been derived from the endeavor. (That **almost **sounded really professional!*pats on back*)

**Warnings**: AU after book 5. Slight spoilers for books 1-5. Slash! M/M. Harry/Snape

**A/N**: Thank you for all of your reviews, alerts, and favorites. I am humbled by the response this story has brought. I shall now perform the happy dance! Look away if you do not wish to laugh hysterically. Go on. Look away.

On with the Show!

************************************************************************

Chapter 9: Best Laid Plans of Mice and Fairies

************************************************************************

"In what year did the second Goblin Revolution begin?" Hermione asked from a desk that had books and papers strewn about. Her hair was done up in a messy bun held together by an old quill. She was going over all the notes she could to help with NEWTS. After all, they were only two months.

Ron was sitting on a couch with one of Harry's practice snitches in his hand. He had discarded his tie the second they entered the room and the spirits of Hogwarts help them if they were ever going to find it again. He had also taken off his shoes and had his feet propped on the coffee table next to a plate of sandwiches of which he was currently munching on. Hermione eyed the red heads sock clad feet so close to the food with a small amount of disgust but said nothing; she waited for him to answer.

Ron groaned and looked over at Hermione, "I have no idea...uhhhhh twelve?"

"Twelve?"

"Yea."

"Your answer is twelve?"

"Sure, why not."

"That's wrong."

"Imagine that." Ron said in mock surprise as he took another bite from his sandwich. They had already been studying for three hours. That was two and a half hours past Ron's limit.

The three had taken to studying in the room of requirement. Hermione liked it because it was quiet and offered "maximum study efficiency". Ron liked it because usually the room knew that **he** required food for studying. Harry liked it because he could fly around and not have anyone look at him as if he were going to attack at any moment. The other students had gotten a lot better since the article from Rita Skeater was published back at the end of January, but there was still an air of unsure as to whether or not Harry was an evil creature. With the help of his friends Harry had by and large grown to ignore people's reaction to him. Occasionally he would get threatening notes from anonymous students, but since he was constantly around friends and teachers he paid them no mind. Besides, he could take any bully. Harry right now was sitting cross legged on the floor trying to finish an essay for Professor Flitwick.

"Okay Harry, your turn. Do **you **know when the second Goblin rebellion took place?"

"After the first" Harry deadpanned without looking up from his essay. He had more of a study tolerance than Ron, but he was fast approaching his limit as well.

"You two are terrible!" Hermione huffed angrily, "It was 875 AD and it was led by Gnartoc Frintil."

"Will 'ou 'emember dat?" Ron asked Harry around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Doubtful." Harry said off-handedly as he continued to write over the practical applications of combining advanced and beginner charms. He felt his brain ready to explode.

"You need to remember this! NEWTS are only—"

"Two months away. We know!" Both boys said in unison. If they heard that once, they had heard it seven times before. In the last thirty minutes.

Ron swallowed his food and let the snitch go. He had seen Harry be able to let the blasted winged orb go, let it fly for a second only to reach out catch it as it escaped. Harry could do this for hours and the snitch would never once get away. It never even stood a chance. Reasoning that being a keeper was also about fast reflexes Ron had begun to attempt the feat as well; he met a little trouble. He only let the snitch fly for a second but his hand was too slow moving and—just like it had done every time before—the snitch was off like a shot and sailing away.

"Dang!" Ron muttered. He felt a whoosh of air beside him and turned to find his winged best friend had also taken off like lightning in pursuit. Both Ron and Hermione stopped their activities to watch Harry give chase and catch the snitch only a minute later. He fluttered back to the ground and handed the gold ball to the red head. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Show off!" Ron said with a smile as he held the struggling snitch.

"I try." Harry said panting slightly.

"Your wings are really pretty right now Harry," Hermione said from the desk. The two boys were thankful that she seemed distracted from study at the moment.

"Huh? What color are they?"

"Colors. Orange and gold."

"What is gold again?" Ron asked as he picked up another sandwich. Hermione threw a wadded up piece of parchment at the taller boy's head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Dinner is in two hours. You shouldn't stuff your face."

"But I am hungry now."

"Gold is Harry's Hyper-ness. There is always gold in Harry's wings."

"Huh?...Oh," Ron finally made his way back to the original conversation. He looked over at the green and black haired sprite to see him trying to balance a tea spoon on his nose.

"Yea, I can see why there would always be gold in Tink's wings."

"Huh?" Harry said as the spoon fell off. He caught it mid fall and attempted the balancing act again. "What does orange mean?" He said as he tilted his head back.

"I think happiness. I am not sure."

"Is that why Ron's aura is orange? Cause he is always so chipper?" Harry asked as the spoon hung from his nose.

"No it's cause of the Cannons. It is in my blood." Ron said with a laugh. He reached for another sandwich only to have the plate zoom away and over to Hermione's desk. "Hey!"

"Stop eating! And yes, personality very well could be the reasoning behind some of the aura colors. All an aura is basically is a physical representation of a person's magic and spirit as perceived by the viewer."

"English?"

Hermione sighed, "When Harry looks at a person the color is **his own **representation of their aura. It is how his magical sight interprets it. My magic sight might see you different from orange if I had the ability to see auras. To Harry, you are orange and that could be because you are quite happy most of the time—"

"Especially when I am **eating**!"

Harry still couldn't turn off seeing people's auras. Constantly seeing a color around all the kids and teachers had driven him crazy at first, but now it was just apart of his everyday life. It was quite interesting to see who all had the same color of auras. Hermione had the same color as McGonagall—which was not a surprise—and several people had orange auras as well. Harry wasn't going to tell Ron that he and Lavender Brown had the same color aura. That may just bring up some bad memories. The only color that was never repeated was silver. Severus. Harry had a pretty good idea why Severus's color was unique.

Harry returned to his essay with his tea spoon still in hand. Two more months. Hermione had been talking non stop about NEWTS closing in on them. Harry knew. Oh how he knew. Two months meant he was no longer a student. Two months meant no more excuses. Two months meant—

"The Treaty of Vintaman was a treaty between which two magical creatures and when was it signed?"

Ron groaned again, "Please Hermione. I am tired of getting answers wrong." He stretched and began to sink lower and lower into the couch.

Harry abandoned his essay again without writing a single word and had turned his attention back to the spoon and trying to balance it on his nose. Hermione looked at the two of them.

"How are you two supposed to function in the real world?"

"I'm going to become a professional quidditch player!" Ron said as he puffed up his chest. "I don't need to know the Treaty of Whatchacallit that took place in a-day-I'll-never-remember to be able to catch a quaffle."

"Yes, because you will be a quidditch player for the rest of your life."

"Damn straight!"

"Ron, Language!"

"Sorry mum." Ron got another rumpled piece of parchment to the side of his head.

"I plan on joining a circus," Harry said as he stood up carefully with the spoon still balanced on his tip of his small nose. He made it to his feet and began to walk around on his tip toes. "I'd be normal there."

"No chance of that Tink." Ron said as he watched. He had no idea what a circus was but if Harry thought he would be normal there he had another thing coming.

"Again. You two should be serious!" Hermione was looking right frazzled. Her notes were getting messier and messier as she rummaged through them looking for something she missed and needed to study more. "NEWTS are important! They decide our whole entire futures. I slack off or take them less than seriously will drastically jeopardize your life."

"Hermione, we promise are, will and will continue to take this seriously." Ron said as he got up and went to his stressed out girlfriend. "But we are tired. There is only so much studying of history that we can take. My brain fried out long ago and just look at Tink—"

Ron paused as both he and Hermione looked at Harry who was currently turning pirouettes with the spoon still balanced. He stopped mid turn at his friends' stares.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You see?" Ron continued, "Too much studying isn't healthy. You get people doing weird things like that." Ron waved a hand in Harry's direction.

"Ron Harry acts like that all the time now."

"Should I be insulted here?"

"He acts like this because he is on study overload. Let's call it a day hmm? It's a wonderful Friday. How would you feel about a walk before dinner?" Ron was calling in the big dogs to get out of his scholastic reviewing.

"A walk would is a nice way to clear out my head before my ancient runes study session after dinner."

"That's the spirit!" Ron was ecstatic. It had worked. Nice walk with girlfriend and no more books. He was a genius!

Harry took the spoon off his nose and rushed to gather his papers before Hermione changed her mind. He would finish the essay later.

Soon after the three were walking back to the common room. Ron and Harry were talking about a new broom model and Hermione was rereading a parchment of notes. None of them heard the footsteps behind them. The announcement of the two other presences was by Harry feeling a sharp shove to his back sending him to the ground.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Ron turned around and found himself face to wand point. He was met with a sour face Slytherin seventh year named Steven Merser. His companion was a slightly shorter boy named Timothy Blenning. The two had never even talked to the three before. They were usually apart of the larger group of Slytherins that had tormented Harry from afar in the past, but they had never been of the physical tormenting type. Blenning had his wand trained on Hermione.

"You two could be expelled for attacking fellow students in the halls."

"I am shaking."

"I am sure you are." Ron spat.

"Shut up!"

Merser walked over to where Harry was still lying on the floor. He had half way sat up but was afraid to go for his own wand in case they decided to hex his friends. Merser kicked him in the side. Not too hard, but enough to bruise. Harry winced and tried to get up. Merser kicked him again.

"They needed to kick you out as soon as it was announced that you were dark. I had friends dad's who were thrown in Azkaban from you just **saying **they were consorting with You-Know-Who and here you get to walk around free you filthy stinking animal." Merser said all of this very calm and coldly. Harry was reminded of Malfoy at his worst before the war. 'I guess someone always has to be the top meanie.' Harry thought as he tried to get up again only to be kicked.

"Stop it!" Hermione called.

"I am going to kick you two's awful snake a—"

Ron didn't get to finish his tirade of intimidation as a swoop of black descended upon them and grabbed Merser and Blenning by their collars.

"You two will come with me to the Dungeons." Professor Snape snarled menacingly. He was looking at the two Slytherins as if he had just squished a bug with his good boots. Ew. Bug guts.

He began to haul the two flabbergasted Snakes away when he half turned to the trio. Harry was still sitting on the ground. All three were staring wide eyed at the professor.

"You three will return to your dorms unless Mr. Potter requires medical attention. Do. Not. Meander."

Snape turned toward Harry and for a brief second their eyes locked and he turned back into Severus for that moment Harry saw a brief flicker of concern. Instantly Snape was back and was dragging the two assailants off and down the hallway. The three Gryffindors stayed where they were still staring.

"Those two are in for a detention and a deduction of house points. Serves them right!" Hermione said as she shifted the pile of books in her arms.

Ron absentmindedly reached for the books in the brown haired girls hands and took them for her. He was still staring at the retreating Slytherins and their Head of House.

"Are you kidding?" Ron said with a grin, "You see Snape's face? He won't give them a detention."

"He won't? Of course he will. He won't let them get away with it." Hermione said incredulously.

"Nope. He'll just kill them."

Harry began to stand up. "He won't kill them." He looked back at the fast paced professor and then back at his friends. "Right?"

"I am sure Professor Snape won't resort to violence." Hermione replied although she had a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"I really want to be a fly on his office wall! Oh, or have one of Fred and George's extendable ears." Ron said with a dreamy look on his face as they began to walk again.

"Do we need to go to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No, I'm fine. He didn't kick me that hard." Harry said as he rubbed his side lightly. He was still worried about Severus actually doing something to those two Slytherins. He didn't want Severus getting into trouble. Once again the man had saved him. Granted this was on a much smaller scale, but he was still ever grateful to his knight in dark armor. 'Oh.' Harry thought, 'now that is just awfully corny. Never **ever **tell Severus that line. He would never let me live that down.' Still. A knight always got a reward and Harry still hadn't gotten back at Severus for the alcove incident.

The fairy had a plan.

************************************************************************

Severus was livid. Blenning and Merser had left his office a while ago looking as if someone had just told them they would be sleeping in Filch's quarters from now on. Severus had deducted the maximum amount of house points that fighting in the halls allowed and he deducted even more points for other infractions. Some of them were true too. He had also given them a month of detentions and had chewed them out for over an hour. After all of this he still didn't feel like justice had been served. Seeing Harry lying on the floor with Merser kinking him had seen Severus wishing to throw the boy out the window. An act that Severus was quite sure Albus would not approve of.

Two months.

Two months and he would be able to protect Harry from the pig headed people who wanted to hurt him.

Looking back the alcove incident had been a bad idea. It had made Harry feel better and Severus had gotten to touch the young man again, but now it was just as teasing for him as it was for Harry. He wanted to tell everyone that Harry was his. His own. He snorted as he thought about the reaction **that **would induce. After the war his place as a spy was revealed and he was given an Order of Merlin First Class for his service to the side of the light. Mattered not. People still saw him as nothing more than a Death Eater.

"But who will save him when they find out about me?" Severus said quietly to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

Even if Harry beat this reputation as an evil creature he could not get away from the fact that his mate had a less than spectacular history. Bright green eyes and a full mouth smiling at him flashed through his mind. To hell with everyone else.

Two months.

************************************************************************

April came with spring showers, flowers, and warmer weather. Harry was dividing all of his free time between being outside amongst the flowers and green and the room of requirement. It was just after quidditch practice and Harry was currently lying of the cold stone floor of the room of requirement with heavy sacks all around. He had training to do.

His plan had to work.

"Harry?"

Harry lifted his head to see Hermione at the doorway.

"Hi 'mione. What's up?" He said he returned his head back to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she came into to room and looked at all of the weight sacks surrounding Harry.

The short man shrugged, a feat that was hard to do while lying down, "Nothing..."

"You are a terrible liar. What is going on?"

"Where's Ron?"

"Beating Seamus in chess spectacularly. Now don't change the subject. What are you doing?" Hermione sat down right next to Harry.

"I am trying to see how much weight I can pick up when I fly." Harry answered as he sat up.

Hermione's eyebrows shot upward and were lost in her wild bangs. "Why?"

Harry shrugged again. "Just an experiment?" Dang, that wasn't supposed to come out as a question.

"Are you asking me?"

"No."

"Spill."

Harry sighed and stared down at his hands. He felt a heat creep into his face. "Revenge..."

"Harry. I am disappointed. You know violence has never—"

"Not...not violent revenge Hermione." Harry interrupted quietly.

"Now I am confused."

"Welcome to my world." Harry sighed again and looked up at his friend. He told her about the episode in the alcove.

"I thought he had told you none of that until after you took your NEWTS?"

"He did. He felt breaking the rule was appropriate considering the circumstances at the time. He wanted to make me feel better he said." The blush hadn't left Harry's face since he began his explanation and he feared it would decide to take residence and be a permanent feature if he wasn't careful.

"He is a tease!"

"That's what I said!" Man, did it feel good to talk to someone about this.

"So now you want to do the exact same thing. Resort down to his terrible level and pull a stunt like that? Tease him? Seduce him only to pull away?"

Well when you put it like that it sounds terrible. "No I guess I really shouldn't I—"

"I'll help"

Harry blinked. Then he blinked again. Yes, it was still Hermione in front of him.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that."

Hermione chuckled, "I said I will help you."

"That's what I thought you said...say what?"

"He drew first blood in that alcove. All is fair in love and war after all."

First blood? War? Hermione was getting that scary planning face now and had an evil grin to accompany it. Harry wondered if this was something all women did.

"I thought you said that we **should** stay platonic until the end of school."

"So I did. You want my help or not?"

Harry may never understand how the woman's mind worked. He didn't care much right now. When Hermione had that look in her eye then who was he to refuse.

"Yes."

************************************************************************

Severus was sitting at his desk when he heard a slight knock to his door. He checked the time and realized he had graded papers all through lunch and it was now time for the daily check in with Harry. Severus braced himself as he went to the door. These sessions, he knew, were more of Albus's meddling, but Severus was a selfish man and he did not pass on an opportunity to see and talk to Harry. However this whole thing was turning into a great battle of will power to keep his hands off the young man. He opened the door.

"Mr. Potter."

"Professor Snape." Harry replied just as formally as he entered the office. It had become a game to see who could sound the most formal. Severus always won but Harry gave it the old school try.

Severus shut the door. "How has your NEWTS studying progressed?"

"Not you as well!" Harry groaned. "That is all Hermione talks about is NEWTS, NEWTS and if she is feeling adventurous NEWTS. No talking about it please?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Very well. What would you wish to talk about? I am afraid I cannot be very long."

"But it's Saturday."

"There is a staff meeting in thirty minutes."

"Oh." Harry wondered if that was enough time to get the first part of his plan into effect. He tried to remember what Hermione told him. Instincts.

Instincts.

Did Harry have instincts about this kinda thing?

Time to find out.

"Where is the craziest place you have ever been kissed?"

Oho, Severus was not expecting that. The professor's highly expressive brow shot skyward.

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry turned and looked at the other man. Hermione had said this was the perfect weekend to carry out the plan. It was Spring Holiday and many had gone home. The trio was still present but they kept Ron out of the loop. The red head didn't have the stomach or the aptitude for this kind of thing.

Hermione had told him to wear a tighter fitting t-shirt than what he normally wore and when he went downstairs wearing the smallest one he owned the witch still cast a shrinking charm on the garment. Harry felt a little uncomfortable wearing such tight fitting clothing but Hermione reminded him that if the second phase of the plan was going to work he was going to have to get over his shyness. She said it was all "part of the game."

Strange game.

"I said where is the craziest place you have ever been kissed?" Just the thought of kissing made Harry very conscious of his lips. He licked them and noticed a flicker of....something...pass through Severus's eyes. That was good. Right?

Severus could **not **think about kissing with Harry so close. Especially since the young fairy was wearing a slim fitting top and faded worn out jeans and licking those pink lips and he really needed to go before he did something.

"Silly question." Severus tried to sound non surplus about the whole conversation but failed when those two words came out as more of a croak.

Harry merely shrugged. "I am a silly kind of person." He paused for a few moments before asking another question. "Why are you scared of heights?"

"I do not follow your questioning." Though Severus was eternally grateful they had strayed away from kissing.

Harry shrugged again. The action causing the small shirt to rise up revealing a small patch of swirl and stomach. Severus was going crazy. **Why **had Harry worn such a thing? It should be illegal. He realized he had started to move toward the younger man and stopped. Without anything better to say and knowing he needed a distraction he answered the question.

"No good memories come from being high up. I fell off a broom here at Hogwarts and broke my arm. Since then I like to keep both feet on the ground."

Harry hummed slightly in response. "I see, well I have done my duty and checked in. You should get to your staff meeting."

"Yes, that is right." Thank all the spirits of this castle for that staff meeting Severus was still transfixed on the hem of Harry's shirt and the small flash of skin that would appear from time to time with movement.

Harry began to walk to the door but turned as soon as he passed the professor resulting in the two standing really close. Harry looked up into the dark, intense eyes and bit his lip. Now or never.

"Sunsets are really pretty in the spring. I am going to be outside tonight by the forbidden forest around then."

Severus swallowed. That sounded like...an invitation. Why did Harry have to keep messing with his lower lip like that? It was getting difficult to think.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Harry shrugged for a third time this brief visit. This time though it was accompanied with his lopsided grin. "I am supposed to tell you these things Professor. It is part of my check-in."

Harry turned back towards the door, "Bye Severus." He called.

"Goodbye...Harry." was his response. The young Diligarian wondered if it worked. He would just have to hope because there was no turning back now. He heard what sounded like a knocking sound but couldn't be bothered to investigate. He left the dungeon to put the second phase of the plan into play.

He left a very frustrated potions master banging his head against the door.

************************************************************************

Sunset arrived and Severus found his feet leading him outside and onto the grounds. Before he knew it he was walking along the edge of the forest trying to act like he wasn't looking for Harry. There were very few students about on account of the long weekend for Spring Holiday. Severus was glad. There was no one around at the time to explain his actions to. He walked along and had to agree with the sentimental lion. With the green grass and the budding trees the sunset did look quite nice.

"Don't be afraid." He heard Harry whisper behind him. But before he could turn he felt two strong but smaller arms come around his chest and then a feeling of weightlessness. Harry had picked him up! Not only had he picked him up but he was lifting—**flying**—him higher until Severus was set down on a large branch at topmost base of a tree. He quickly backed up as close as he could to the trunk and sat down with his legs straddling the branch. It may have looked undignified but Severus couldn't care less. He may be his mate but Harry Potter was in trouble. Leaves and branched surrounded him as Severus looked to see where the winged menace was who had deposited him...he looked over the edge...thirty feet above ground. Severus quickly looked back up and tried to take his mind off of the height.

"Harry?" he called out. "Enough games. Get me down."

"But why? Games can be fun." responded Harry's voice. Still no sign of Harry though. Severus heard a rustle of leaves to his right and turned only to let out a small gasp.

Harry was walking gracefully along the boughs of the tree as if he belonged there. Severus mused he did. Harry's wings were out and were a brilliant shade of...was that silver? It seemed to make his wings glow. These two things weren't enough to make Severus loose all true train of thought and forget that he was stuck in a tree. No.

What accomplished that little task was the fact that Harry potter was wearing nothing but those worn out jeans from earlier. His shirt, shoes, and socks had mysteriously vanished in the amount of time between their afternoon check in and now.

Harry was not a bulky man and never would be, but years of quidditch and combat training had given him a considerably well toned and lithe body and the way the black swirls and lines played across his tan skin had Severus in a trance. He finally tore his eyes away from the young fairy's stomach to his face and saw a bright blush to his cheeks, his bottom lip being worried between his teeth and a nervous but determined look in his vibrant green eyes.

Perfect.

"Care to make some good memories?" Harry asked quietly.

"Huh?" came the most intelligent reply from the most intelligent man. Harry smiled a little and explained.

"You said earlier you did not have any good memories from being up high. Care to amend that?" Harry had continued walking during this whole conversation and was now right in front of Severus on the branch. He sat down and also straddled the branch like his companion.

Harry didn't give Severus time to answer though as he leaned in and up slightly to brush his lips against the dark haired wizard lightly only to have the taller wizard moan and draw Harry in and deepen the kiss. Without any coaxing this time Harry opened his mouth and their tongues were dancing. The buzz of adrenaline and the pull of his mate were giving Harry all sorts of warm, bubbly and intoxicating feelings and he really hoped he could go through with the plan.

The only sounds were a few birds around the other trees singing merrily and unaware that a few feet away Severus was making Harry sing his own song of sighs gasps and giggles as his hands began to wander over the exposed skin.

After a while Harry knew it was probably time to pull back. Severus's hand had stayed at the base of his stomach around the top of his jeans for some time now as if gathering up the courage to go lower and the other arm was slowly drawing Harry closer until he was practically in the other man's lap. Harry broke the kiss.

"We should stop." He said breathlessly.

He was not prepared for the growl to come from the older professor.

Harry tried to scoot back some only to be stopped again by two very strong hands at his back by his wings. They brought him close again.

"Mine." Severus said breathlessly as he began to suck on Harry's neck.

Oh. Crap. Harry thought through the haze. Mess with fire too much and you may just get burned. He may have teased Severus **too **much. The man didn't seem to be aware of anything at the moment. Harry was having a hard time resisting the urges that had built up within him as well but he had to stay focused. This couldn't get too serious. They had to wait. Two months.

Why did they have to wait?

Oh, yea.

Curse decorum and curse being practical and patient.

Severus's hand must have worked up its nerve because it moved from Harry's back to the front of his jeans. Harry gave a loud squeak and pulled away. Must stop.

If Severus did not want their first time to be in a dark alcove then Harry most certainly did not want it to be in a tree.

Splinters.

"Severus stop. We can't." He said as he pulled away.

The use of his first name seemed to bring the older wizard some clarity. He blinked a few times and then groaned.

"And you called **me **a tease Harry?" his chest rising in staccato movements.

"This was designed to be revenge for your stunt a few months ago but I think I just tortured myself as well." Harry said with just as ragged breath as he began to scoot back more and more. Finally when they were about a meter apart he stopped and gazed at the dark eyes still clouded over from their earlier activities. Harry ran his hand through his hair making it stand up even more that the previous moment.

"I should go." He said as he began to get up. Hermione had told him that the number one rule in all of this was to be the first to leave.

"Oh no you don't" Severus said as he grabbed onto Harry's arm.

"You left first at the alcove! You are always telling me to go when things get too heated. I am merely one step ahead."

"You cannot go anywhere."

"And why not?"

"Because you have got to get me down."

Oh. Harry had forgotten they were high in a tree.

Harry quietly accioed his shirt and pulled it on. He stood and helped Severus do the same. It was odd to see the man teeter off balance.

"If I fall I swear—"

"I know, I know. The only Diligarian in a couple hundred years will meet his most untimely doom." Harry replied as he once again grabbed Severus around the middle and floated him back down to the ground. Once there Severus dusted himself off and attempted to act upset and not as if he had not just sounded as afraid and unsure as he had. Their little encounter in the branches though flashed through his mind again and any thoughts of being afraid or angry went away. He leaned down and kissed Harry softly.

"That was quite a passable memory to associate with heights."

" So you're not scared anymore?"

"Let's just put it this way, I best not ever catch myself in a tree again. Or else."

"Or else what?" Harry said with a smile.

"Just or else." Severus said in a deep voice.

A shiver ran up Harry's spine. Not the unpleasant kind either. Both stood there for a minute in the fading sun.

"Well?" Severus prompted.

"Well what?"

The older man chuckled. "You wanted to be the first to leave of their own accord."

"But you're telling me to do it." Harry said. His great plan had fizzled out in the end.

Severus was shaking his head, bemused by the situation. Harry had to find some way to salvage his wayward plan if only minutely. He leaned up and gave Severus another kiss. "You go. I have to find my shoes anyway."

Severus smirked, "Very well. I shall be sent away. Are you sure we do not need the chime of a clock?"

"If I could find my socks then one would be thrown at you right now."

"Charming." Another quick kiss. "I shall see you tomorrow for your check in?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now. Can it be safely assumed that we are even in the grand scheme of teasing one another?"

"Yes, quite safely."

"Good. Because the next time this happens it won't be a tease."

Another shiver up the spine and Harry felt himself blush.

"Good evening Harry."

"Good evening Severus." The winged teen said quietly.

Severus turned and as he left he called out, "You were right. A sunset in spring is really quite lovely."

Harry had a feeling Severus wasn't talking about the sun at all. He smiled and turned to look for his footwear.

************************************************************************

"I hope there are waffles this morning for breakfast!" Ron said merrily as the trio made their way to the great hall.

"I need coffee." Harry said as he yawned.

"Awww....Did all your humming in your sleep keep you up last night Tink?"

"You exaggerate. I do not hum that much in my sleep."

"Sorry, but you do. You even hum little tunes sometimes."

"That is just ridiculous," Harry turned toward his other friend o seek reason, "Hermione, tell him I don't hum."

"Well I have never heard a tune before, but you do hum when you sleep Harry."

"Bah! You would side with him. I—"

The three had just entered the Great Hall and the room had become deathly silent.

"Oh fantastic. What has happened now?" Harry said as he quickly walked and sat down at the table.

Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet. It had become the main source for these sudden outbursts of silence whenever Harry entered the room. She scanned the front cover and her eyes grew wide.

"What? What does it say? Have I attacked a village? Have a cult worshipping me? What?"

"Better." Hermione said as she passed the paper over to Harry.

"Hmm," Harry said sarcastically as he flipped the paper to read, "What could possibly be better that attacking a village and having my own cult of..."

Harry stopped talking as he started reading.

_The Boy Who Inspired._

_By Sophia Apherman_

_This article is first and foremost a retraction of previous articles made in the over the previous few months concerning wizarding hero Harry Potter. It was reported by the Daily Prophet that Mr. Potter had received an inheritance from an evil magical creature called the Diligarian. While it is true that the young wizard has indeed inherited the Diligarian blood line he is by no means an evil creature. The reporter who brought you this article was grossly mistaken and her expert thoroughly discredited. The Diligarians were never evil. They did not kill or maim. They inspired._

_I and the Prophet received a tip from an unknown source in the form of an ancient document that discussed the Diligarian race and history. The parchment was authenticated through countless tests and now the findings present in this record can be reported to you, the reader, in hopes of once and for all clearing up at least some of the mystery of Harry Potter._

_Diligarians were considered to be inspirational to muggle and wizard alike, though in the muggle world they went by a different name: Muse. The Diligarians are said to inspire individuals by giving off a sense of hope and happiness. Many of the greatest muggle thinkers of history who have commented on a muse are actually speaking of an encounter with a Diligarian. In fact, the great Leonardo Da Vinci, the eccentric wizard who delved into muggle invention, was the mate of a Diligarian and claimed his love was the true power behind the genius's work. How is this known? The ancient, revealing document was written by none other than Da Vinci himself. _

_Though the document does clear up at least one question about our Boy-Who-Lived it still leaves so many unanswered. The main of which is why the Diligarian race is almost extinct. We will continue to research more in depth and seek more sound expert advice regarding this and only report when our facts are just that: facts._

_The terrible gossip made by one of our former reporters has caused the wizarding world to fear someone they should not fear. Someone who has saved countless lives and was inspiring all of us long before he became a muse. _

"Is this serious?" Harry asked as he handed the paper to Ron who shoved the rest of the muffin he was eating in his mouth to free up his hands.

"Does it matter?" Hermione said as she buttered some toast, "You said it yourself back when Skeater called you evil; the public is going to think what it wants. Whether you are a muse or not makes no difference."

Harry turned around in his seat to survey the rest of the Hall. Many had returned to their breakfast but a good number were still staring at him. They didn't look scared anymore. If anything they just looked confused. As if asking 'Just what the heck **are **you anyway?' They needed to join the club. Harry had no clue either. The club needed shirts. Every good club had a shirt.

Ron finished the article and put the paper down. "The Skeater cow got the sack!"

"That is what you gleamed from that whole article Ron?" Harry asked as he started to peal an orange.

Ron smiled. "That's the real important part. She got her comeuppance!"

"What about me being a muse?" Harry asked.

Ron just scoffed. "Pshh! So you motivate people? You have always done that. Ha! She got canned! This calls for another waffle!"

"You are going to be the size of a house if your metabolism ever stops working Ron." Hermione commented as she sipped her juice.

"It's not weird that I am apparently a classical being of inspiration?"

"Tink. It's you. What were you expecting? Hell yes it's weird! Now pass the butter."

"Ron. Language!" Hermione said as she began to get out study notes for NEWTS.

Harry started to eat on his orange slices. People were hopefully not going to be afraid of him anymore. The thought really sunk in and he began to smile. He would have to get use to people seeking him out over the whole 'muse' business, but hopefully people would eventually see that he really didn't inspire anything and then leave him alone once and for all. He had a feeling there would still be individuals out there who will still believe him to be an evil creature, but at least now he wouldn't make the first years cower if he so much as sneezed around them. He had a good feeling who was behind all of this. He looked up towards the head table to catch Professor Dumbledore's eye.

Said eye was twinkling bright as was its twin and the elder wizard gave the youth a brief nod and smile before turning to Professor McGonagall and striking up a conversation. Harry's eyes floated down the faces of each of the teachers until they connected with a pair of dark, piercing eyes. Severus. The look lasted for only a second but there was enough energy held in their gaze to well make up for it. Harry turned back to his friends with a slight stain of red to his cheeks and neck.

Muse or not,

He knew what he inspired in Severus.

************************************************************************

Holy sweet snicker doodles, I am almost done with this story. Only one more chapter to go and then the prologue. How time flies.

Let me know what you think. It means a lot.


	11. Clap Your Hands

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter locations or characters. No money has been made from this endeavor. Just fun. Had lots of fun.

**Warnings: **AU after book 5 and slight spoilers for books 1-5. Slash! M/M. Harry/Snape

**A/N: **Thank you so so much for the reviews and story alerts. It is always like getting little gifts when I see that I have new reviews. I'm even on people's favorites list! It's unbelievable.

On with the show!

************************************************************************

Chapter 10: Clap Your Hands

************************************************************************

There is a basic emotion that all human beings—no, scratch that, **all **living creatures experience; some far more than others. It is non-discriminating. It is color blind. No creature large or small, brave or timid; even your creatures with big, sharp, pointy teeth can't escape this response. It has the ability bring people together and drive others apart. It can inspire self realization or induce madness.

Panic.

If you live and breathe chances are at some point in your life you have felt panic. Whether it is that small, smidge of panic of "Oh No! Did I lock my keys in my car?" to the more extreme form of "Oh No! There is a psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook behind me!". Chances are your panic fits somewhere in between these two extremes. However the Seventh year students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who were only one week away from taking their NEWTS would tell you they would have the psycho with the hook any day of the week. This wasn't panic. Oh no. Panic came and went a long time ago. No.

This was terror.

Currently a large group of these horror stricken students were sitting in the library having a mass cramming session over a wide variety of subjects. At the heart of this group was a tall freckled red head, a short, green-eyed, black and green haired fairy and a bushy, brown haired girl who was currently pulling at her hair in utter frustration, making her hair look even bushier. The evening had started as only the three of them, however slowly but surely more and more of their classmates from all of the houses started to gather around. Eventually the group took up a whole two tables with a few extra chairs squeezed in.

"Why are they all here?" Hermione whispered in irritation. She had already snapped one of her quills in half worrying about whether or not she had taken sufficient notes about reversal animal transfiguration and all of these people around asking questions was not helping.

"Isn't it obvious? You are the smartest person in our class. You are a study magnet." Harry whispered in response. He had his head bowed down scribbling frantically. His wings were out and were a bright yellow. Ron stated obviously that that was the panic color. Harry's wings had been yellow for a week now.

"I am not that much help when everyone keeps bugging me."

"Hermione, even at your worst you are still the smartest person in this room."

"Yea, with the smartest witch ever and a muse around people think they will ace their NEWTS for sure." Ron mumbled from where his head lay in his arms on the table. His brain had exploded an hour ago. How he was still talking, breathing and staying conscious—who knows. In fact that last one was negotiable. He hadn't lifted his head for thirty minutes.

"I am not a muse."

"Shhhh" Madame Pince came around a corner and quickly disappeared again. This many students in one area made her nervous. Harry lowered his voice,

"I'm not a muse."

An unintelligible murmur was his only reply.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak your language Mr. Mumbles. Could you repeat that?"

"I said," Ron answered in a rather grumpy whisper as he finally lifted his head. He had a large red spot on the side of his face where it had laid on his arm, "that you don't know that Tink. You could be a muse."

"Do you feel inspired right now Ron?"

"No."

"Shhhh" Hermione shushed them.

Harry continued in what he hoped was a quieter voice, "Then I am not a muse. The book by McTorning never said—"

"Weren't you the one who pointed out that that book left out a few things?"

"Shhhh"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. All I know is I am not a muse. You aren't inspired, Hermione looks more irritated by me than inspired and everyone else looks like they would rather eat the parchment they're reading than work so I certainly don't inspire them. Therefore—no muse."

"That's terrible logic."

"That's very interesting coming from you."

"Tink, I think a muse only works with people who have a brain and mine went away a couple of hours ago...as did everyone else's."

"You didn't have one to begin with." Hermione muttered with a grin playing at her mouth.

"Oh, shut up. You missed a parchment."

"WHAT? WHERE?!"

A loud "**SHHHHHHH!!**" came from several directions.

Hermione turned beat red and shot a death glare at Ron before returning to her work. Harry leaned back over to Ron to whisper in his ear,

"She is going to kill you, you know that right?"

"Probably."

"It will be slow and painful"

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from my girl."

"You're not scared?"

"Oh, I'm terrified, but it will get me out of NEWTS and that's all I care about."

"You would die to get out of NEWTS?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Touché."

"Shhhh"

"Stop that Hermione. You sound like a snake." Ron grumbled.

"No, not really. A snake sounds more like this—"

"Oh no, no snake talk Tink. My brain can't take anymore."

With that Ron returned his head and arms to the table. A nap sounded so nice right about now. Harry let out a quiet giggle and looked around at the rest of their study companions.

There were Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, more than a few Gryffindor and surprisingly one or two Slytherins. Malfoy had even joined the group although he sat off to the side in case someone questioned why he was there. There was no group of girls around him at the time. He had become quite unpleasant earlier when a few fourth years came over giggling and flirting with him. The trademark Malfoy snark came through with flying colors and Harry felt quite sorry for the two girls as they practically ran from the Veela. Apparently Malfoy was also feeling the strain of NEWTS very keenly.

Neville looked even worse that he did during a potion's class which meant that he looked about three breaths away from keeling over. His eyes darted around frantically from parchment to book and Harry had a hard time believing that any of it was committed to memory. More than a few of the others had the same look.

Harry himself was lost. Not because of transfiguration—though that was a little bit confusing—but he had become more and more confused about what he was going to do with his life after Hogwarts. NEWTS were scary but they would eventually be over with. The rest of his life was a little bit more long term; or at least Harry hoped it would be. Since he had first learned about it he had wanted to be an auror, however after the war he had been feeling less and less of a draw to the profession. He had seen fighting. Seen what it could do. Could he do that for the rest of his life? For that matter who in their right mind would be scared of a wizarding law enforcer with bright wings and a giggle? Maybe he should join a circus....

Harry turned back to his noted and stuck the tip of his quill in his mouth. It was a terrible habit he had picked up on back in sixth year and the problem now was with his brain more focused on spells, notes, and a general pondering of his place in the universe that he often forgot to not stick the writing utensil in his mouth when it had a draw of ink in it. This was one oh those times. His eyes widened three sizes as he quickly removed the quill from his mouth. He made a gagging noise and quickly brought his sleeve up to his tongue to wipe the ink away.

"Shhhh" Hermione supplied again as she flipped through a book.

This was going to be another long night.

************************************************************************

"I have a plan!" Ron said triumphantly as he plopped down on a couch in the common room next to Hermione who was reading an ancient runes book for the fifteenth time.

Harry was close by in a chair munching on chocolate frogs. Sweets made him feel less anxious over the impending NEWTS. The only problem was that the large amount of sugar in his system was making him even more hyper-active. Currently his right leg was shaking up and down at a rate of a large motor piston. His ears perked up when he heard Ron's confident statement.

"Plans are good! What's the plan?" Harry asked in a rush. More than a rush really. What is faster than a rush? Oh yes, a small explosion of words.

Ron paused and looked at the young fairy.

"How many of those have you had?" he asked as he pointed to the half eaten candy in the other teen's hand.

"I lost count after seventeen." Harry said slightly slower but still a surge of language.

"I think you have hit your limit there Tink." Ron said with a laugh.

"Probably." Harry said as he popped the rest of the chocolate into his mouth. "It just makes me feel better and it's good to feel better because the NEWTS are coming and I don't wont to fail them and I don't even know what I want to do with my life because I mean, seriously, who would take an auror fairy serious and I know that the sweets make me even more hyper but I am fine really and I can stop eating sweets whenever I want and I really wish my leg would stop shaking."

Hermione had stopped her reading and both she and Ron were staring at Harry as he finally started to breathe again. The sprite looked at his two best friends.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and returned to her reading but Ron looked even happier than he did when he first walked in.

"Well, my plan has a way for you to put all of that hyper energy to good use!"

"It does?"

"It does." The red head said with a smirk. "Tink, how fast do you say you can fly?"

"Broom or wings?"

"Wings."

The fairy shrugged. "Pretty fast. I guess I can go about as fast as I can on my broom. Why do you ask?"

"We are going to hold a race!" Ron said triumphantly. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the couch and waited for his accolades.

His two companions were quiet save for the constant tapping sound of Harry's heal hitting the stone floor as his leg continued to shake. Hermione had once again stopped her reading and was staring at her boyfriend with a blank expression.

"That is your big plan?" the smartest witch of their year said in a flat tone.

"Yep! Is it great or what?"

"Or what. Why on earth would you have a race? People should be studying for their end of year tests. There is OWLS and not to mention—although you seem to need a reminder—we have NEWTS starting in four days!"

"But that's why this is the perfect thing right now! We need a distraction. Quidditch is over and now people have nothing to take their minds off of this horrid school work and—"

"School work is not 'horrid' Ron Weasley. It is an important part of our educational process. Without it we would be—"

"Yes, yes. All very true but still very horrible. The point is we need a break! A little distraction. Some fun!" Ron was sounding like one of the twins more and more by the minute.

"I will have no part of this!" Hermione said in a huff as she picked up on her reading. Ron looked at her for a moment and then shrugged. He turned to his other cohort.

"Are you in Tink?"

Harry was at that glorious stage of sugar inebriation when silly, pointless things seem like the best possible idea of all time. He should be devoting all of his time to studying. NEWTS were important. For that matter he needed to figure out if going into auror training was really what he wanted to do with his life. Harry unwrapped an acid pop and stuck it into his mouth.

"I'm in!"

Ron's face lit up like he had just been told he would not have to take his tests.

"Excellent! Okay, so here is the plan: We put up fliers saying anyone who wants to race the resident Diligarian show up on Saturday morning with their broom. I guarantee that all the quidditch players will show up for the challenge and the rest of the school will show up to finally see the wings at work."

"There needs to be a prize. Some type of incentive or people won't really care." Hermione said from her book.

"People will do it for bragging rights won't they? And I thought you said you would have nothing to do with this?"

Hermione gave a sigh, "You two couldn't plan your way out of a paper bag."

"What does a paper bag have to do with this? You're not suggesting we have a paper bag be the prize are you?"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "No I...never mind. Okay, so they will race Harry for bragging rights. You're only doing this for the pride of winning and not because you want to bet on the race?"

"Hey," Ron said with as close to an innocent face as he could muster, "I have no control over what some students want to do with their money. This is simply a sporting event to take my fellow student's minds off of their work and alleviate stress if only for a short period of time."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You've **already **bet on this haven't you?"

"No, of course not."

"Ron—!"

"Okay so maybe I have a bet going with Seamus and a few Ravenclaws...and more than a few Slytherins"

"Ronald!!"

"Hey, they started it." Ron whined in his defense, "I was just talking to Seamus about the idea in the Great Hall and they came up saying that Harry the Fairy couldn't possibly be faster than a broom. I had to defend his honor."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said as he rolled his eyes and tucked his feet under him in the chair so that the shaking of his leg wouldn't vibrate the chair so much. He felt somewhat like a can of pop that had been shaken too much.

"Anytime Tink"

"You haven't even put up signs Ron."

"Hermione this is fool proof. All we have to do is put up, like, one flier and the whole school will be there. It will be great! Harry will race and win and I will get to rub it in those Slytherins faces."

"Hey, I've just thought of a problem with this plan."

"What's that Tink?"

"What if I lose?"

************************************************************************

"It seems this will be our last tea with you as a student Harry." Dumbledore said merrily as he stirred his sweetened tea.

"That is if I passed my NEWTS" Harry said darkly as he munched on a lemon drop. He could see why the headmaster liked these things.

He should be studying.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Of course you will pass your NEWTS! You do not give yourself enough credit my dear boy.

"I can pass DADA, but what about History and Potions and Transfiguration and—"

Dumbledore held up his hand before the young fairy got too worked up. "You and your friends have been studying very hard. I believe if you were to just calm down and think clearly then you will do just fine. Perhaps you may even resist eating so many sweets for the time?"

Harry choked as he was taking a drink of tea.

"I'm sorry sir, could you repeat that sir?" Had the King of Candy, the master of all sugary confections, just said not to eat candy?

Holy moly.

Another chuckle came from the silver haired headmaster, "It is a shock coming from me I know, but you are already a very exuberant young man. The extra sugar may be the reason you are feeling so scattered."

Harry thought for a moment. Perhaps an abundance of sugar was the reasoning behind his agitated state.

"I have a ton of candy in my pockets. Would you like it sir?"

Dumbledore's face lit up. For a man at his age it seemed pleasantly funny how attached to sweets the he was, "That, my dear boy, is very kind of you. Thank you."

And with that Harry dug into his pockets and gave his friend and headmaster his collection of sugar quills, acid pops and chocolate frogs which his companion stored in his own robe pockets for future consumption. Finished with his task he turned back to Harry.

"I know this is a rather formal question Harry, but have you given any thought to what you are going to do with your future after Hogwarts?"

Harry slumped back in his chair and regretted giving his candy away. He felt like a sugar quill right now. "I don't really know sir. I thought I wanted to be an auror but..."

"But now you are not sure."

"Yea" Harry sighed as he picked up his tea again.

Dumbledore considered the smaller young man for a moment before he continued.

"I do not wish to add anymore to your confusion, but I have another offer to present to you."

When Albus Dumbledore sounded this official one needed to sit up and take notice. Harry put his tea down and gave the older man all of his attention.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you considered getting a Mastery?"

"Mastery?" Harry echoed. He sat blankly for a second until, "Oh! Like with Se—Professor Snape? Like a Master of Potions..." Harry finished rather lamely. He had not just messed up and nearly called Severus by his first name in front of the headmaster. Nope. Wasn't him. Must have been some other fairy named Harry. There are so many you know.

Harry was still mentally giving himself a swift kick in the pants as Dumbledore continued. He seemed unfazed by Harry's slip. Had he not noticed? Highly doubtful. The man was so tuned in to everything around him that if Mrs. Norris sneezed somewhere on the other side of the castle then Dumbledore would say "Bless you."

"Yes, but instead of a Mastery of potions you would get your Mastery in defense against the dark arts."

"How do I go about getting it?"

"You would go into an apprenticeship with someone who has already attained their Mastery and would study under them for two years or sometimes three depending on the program. Considering your already extensive background in the subject it could very well be knocked down to only a year for you."

Harry thought about it for a minute. It didn't sound too bad actually. There was only one problem.

"Sir, I just don't know if I want to fight anymore."

"Understandable, but I was not informing you of the Master program for fighting purposes."

"You weren't?"

"No. I was suggesting you receive your Master and come and teach."

Harry just sat there. Teach. Could he really teach?

"Could I really teach?" The green eyed sprite asked.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again. "Harry, you have already become a teacher. What about the DA?"

Yes there was the DA. But that didn't seem like teaching. That was training. It was different right?

"What do you think teaching is my dear boy, but training?"

Harry blushed and took a sip of his tea. Whoops. He hadn't realized he had said that out loud.

Dumbledore smiled fondly and rose from his seat.

"I am afraid I must leave for now. I am meeting with the committee of magical education about the upcoming NEWTS. They are sending the representatives that will be administering the tests tomorrow and I must arrange accommodations. In the mean time I suggest that you do not fret too much about your future Harry. Things fall into place as they should. Start with what you know you want for your future and then work out from there." Dumbledore said with a wink.

Harry stood and said his goodbyes to the headmaster. He was nearly to the door when he remembered why he had agreed to have tea with the man in the first place.

"Sir?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Am I really a Muse?"

"Ah, now why would you ask me that?"

Harry just waited. Finally the headmaster gave a smile and answered the young man.

"We are all muses in our own way Harry. We each inspire someone at some point in time. The parchment that I found and sent to the Daily Prophet was simply Da Vinci's own proclamation that his muse was his mate, who just happened to be a Diligarian. Da Vinci was known for waxing poetic and he does make a claim that because of their personality he thought that everyone would be inspired by such creatures."

"So I am not a muse?"

"You have inspired people from the time that you were small. You gave them hope. During the second war you inspired people, some very young, to stand and fight for what was right. With your new inheritance you inspire laughter with your own and you have also inspired someone long thought cold and solitary to show affection and passion."

Harry's cheeks had begun to color during the older man's speech. Especially at the very end. No guesses needed to tell who he was talking about there. He knew. Had he got Severus in trouble? Dumbledore didn't seem mad. He seemed....

Relieved?

"So the paper was right? I am a muse?"

"No more or less so than any body else."

"So the paper got it wrong?"

"Quite possibly, but isn't it a nice change of pace for the Prophet to jump to a conclusion **in **your favor?"

Harry smiled, "Yes. Yes it very much is. Goodbye Professor."

"Harry?"

"Yes sir?"

"After next week you will no longer be a student. Please call me Albus."

"Oh. Okay. Goodbye Albus."

Albus beamed, "Goodbye Harry. Good luck with your tests"

Harry's face fell. He had almost forgotten about those blasted things. Almost. He nodded his head and turned toward the door.

"And good luck with the race tomorrow."

How did the man **always **know!?

************************************************************************

Ron wasn't lying.

It looked like the whole school had showed up either to participate or watch this fools race.

Harry was the fool.

"Ron! Every single quidditch team is here to compete. I can't out fly **all **of these people!"

"Sure you can." Ron said a little uneasily as he surveyed the large crowd that was gathering on the grounds. When he had conceived this plan he had been cocky and had boasted this large of numbers but he had never in a million years **believed **that all of these people would show up.

"I'm a fairy Ron. Not a jet."

"What's a jet?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. He should be studying. "Never mind. I wonder why the teachers are allowing this."

"Cause most of them have bets riding on this as well. Everyone needed the distraction I guess."

"Forget joining a circus. I'm in the three ring show already."

"Look, just race Tink. It is no big deal if you loose."

"How much money would you loose if I didn't come in first?"

The red head's ears went pink. "Not a lot. But if you could win that would be awfully helpful."

Harry looked around the crowd himself. He saw several people taking bets and more than a couple cheering for him to win. It was a far cry from a month ago when everyone was backing away terrified. _'Everyone is a muse to someone'_ played through his head.

What the hell.

Time to inspire some fun.

Harry walked up to the makeshift starting and finish line. Several people on brooms were already waiting there.

"Think you stand a chance Pix?" Malfoy said as he strolled up with his broom on his shoulder. He looked down at the green and black haired man with a smirk. "I have a Thunderbolt 2.0. You can't possibly beat that."

"I can try. Your fan club is back."

"Very funny."

"No, I'm serious!"

There came a giggle from behind the tall Veela.

"Damn." Malfoy muttered under his breathe. Harry giggled, "Shut it Pixie, have you gotten anymore date offers pretty boy?

"Pretty boy my left shoe. And yes, but they don't follow me around and they take no for an answer."

Malfoy snorted, though Malfoy himself would proclaim it a quickened laugh. Malfoys do not snort. "Aren't you the lucky fairy?"

"You know it."

Malfoy mounted his broom, "Lucky fairy or not, you will not win this race. Those wings are just for show."

Harry let his wings unfurl and took a running stance position. "We will see."

Ron walked in front of the starting line and began to speak. "Can every one hear me?" he said but the crowd kept talking. He decided to raise his voice the same time Hermione decided her well meaning but slightly forgetful boyfriend needed a sonorus charm.

"**I SAID—Oh, that's much better. Okay, can everyone hear me? Good. The track is as follows: all the way around the entire castle, then through the quidditch pitch bleacher, around the lake and then finish right back here. Everyone got it?"**

The racers nodded.

"**Alright**," Ron said as he moved out of the way, "**On my mark...get set...**"

'Never normal,' Harry thought as he got ready.

Normal is overrated.

"**GO!**"

Harry took of with the rest of the racers amongst the yells and cheers from the spectators. There had to be at least fifty other people racing alongside him but soon those with lesser broom models began to fall behind so by the second turn around the castle it was down to about thirty quidditch players and Harry. Harry didn't push as fast as he could since, unlike his competitors with brooms, his mode of flying required his back muscles to do quite a bit of work. He didn't want to tire out or pull a muscle so early in the race. He stayed towards the middle. Malfoy was ahead of the pack but didn't break away either. Harry knew what was going on in the Veela's mind. Malfoy anticipated that it would come down to him and the fairy and Malfoy wanted to make it a good show.

'Ever the show off' Harry thought as he dodged around a tower and headed towards the quidditch pitch. He began to speed up and passed a few more people. He thanked his lucky star that he had flown so much in the room of requirement. He may actually be able to win this thing. One of the Hufflepuff chasers hollered something and Harry turned his head to try and see what was going on. He didn't see them and when he turned back he was met with a surprise.

Quidditch Goal post!

So that was what they were yelling about.

Harry threw his feet down and stood in the air as he went into full reverse and came a hairsbreadth away from the post. In fact his nose was just barely touching the painted wood.

Close call.

"So you've decided to make out with the goal post Pixie instead of finishing the race? Smart move fairy boy! Just don't get a splinter!" Malfoy yelled as he turned a corner and vanished. The rest of the lead racers close behind.

'Oh, now he's done it.' Harry turned back to the goal post, "Wish me luck!" And he took off again to catch up with the pack.

Forget taking it easy. Forget pulling a muscle. Hermione could yell at him later. He had to get back up there with Malfoy. Harry began to get his wings up to top speed and by the time the rest of the group was to the lake he was back in the middle and still gaining momentum.

The finish line was in site and the crowd was cheering like crazy.

'Come on wings don't fail me now!' Harry pushed until he was neck and neck with the blond Slytherin who was in first place. Malfoy glanced over. "Finished kissing on that post already Pixie?"

"You're just jealous." Harry said as he huffed and puffed. Just a little farther to go.

"Of the post? Hardly. People may fawn over you but—"

"Not of the post." Harry said with a grin. He looked over at Malfoy. "Jealous of me. At least the post wouldn't follow you around."

Malfoy smirked, "Just race Pixie."

So race they did. Only fifty more yards were left and the Veela and the Diligarian pushed forward with everything they had. The crowd was cheering like crazy and as they crossed the finish line it was clear who had one.

It was a tie.

Harry threw back his feet again to come to a stop but was going too fast and ended up sitting on the soft ground. Well, not so much sitting as—

WHUMP!

Malfoy stopped and dismounted from his broom with the poise and grace that would make one watching just a tad queasy. The blond walked over to Harry who was currently lying on the ground panting. The short, messy haired teen had a huge grin on his face. The rush from flying leaving him with a wonderful adrenaline buzz.

Then something happened that should have been logged and recorded in the second edition of _Hogwarts; A History. _Draco Malfoy offered his hand to Harry Potter. Harry went cross eyed as he stared at the offered appendage. Finally he reached up and allowed the taller boy to help him off of the ground.

"So those things aren't for show. Nice race Pixie."

Harry began to shake Malfoy's hand which was still in his. "Same to you Mr. Veela."

And with that the crowd and the other racers clambered around to congratulate the two winners.

Ron finally made his way over to Harry. "You couldn't go a little faster? It would have been great to see you beat the Ferret."

"I am right here Weasel."

Ron pressed on as though he hadn't heard anything. "I mean how can anyone win when you tie."

"Maybe this will teach you to bet on your friend."

"Hermione, now is not the time for wisdom." Ron said back to his girlfriend.

"No of course not. How silly of me. Can we **please **go study now?"

Oh yea. They should be studying.

Harry looked around at the crowd as it was breaking up and heading back into the castle. He caught sight of Severus standing back beside a tree with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Their eyes locked again and held for a few seconds. Harry couldn't help it—he smiled. What shocked him was that Severus returned the gesture. Not a sneer, not a smirk, not that weird half smile thing that only Severus could do, but a full out smile.

Harry had never seen such a thing before. He had a sneaking suspicion that the abominable snowman had been spotted more times than a true smile from the potion master had. Soon though the crowd walking into the castle blocked his view and by the time it had cleared the tall, dark professor was gone.

'_Start with what you know you want for your future and then work out from there'_

************************************************************************

Severus was done. At least for another school year. All that was left was final exams and he did not even have to worry about the seventh years. They would be receiving their NEWTS tests from outside representatives. He just had to get through one more week of cauldrons blowing up and first years not knowing a beaker from a vial if one stood up and introduced itself. One more week until Harry was done with school.

What then?

Severus had not dated any one in years. Hell, decades. Wait, should just say years. Decades made him sound far too old and Severus was not old. No. Of course not.

The point though was that He did not know what to do after the year was up. He was Harry's mate. Quite different from just a lover or a boyfriend; both of which Severus had experience with. Would it be the same with Harry? Did he even remember how to act around such a person? It seemed he certainly remember the physical aspect of it—as was apparent anytime he and Harry got close—but the emotional part gave the potion's professor worry.

A quiet knock at his door brought him out of said worry. "Come in!"

"Hi Severus," Harry said as he opened and shut the door.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Severus asked. He was not going to let the young fairy see how happy he was by the visit. 'Speak of the devil' he thought, "though Harry certainly doesn't look like a devil. Just acts like one sometimes.'

Harry half-heartedly lifted his messenger bag that carried all of his books. "I thought I might study here."

"Oh, and where, may I ask, are your two coconspirators in crime?"

"Ron got all of the questions right on a practice test for charms and he and Hermione are...celebrating."

"Ah I see. That does not explain why you sought out my personal office instead of the library. I do not think I should remind you that we tend to get...distracted when in each others company."

"I'm already distracted enough with these tests. I have been getting more and more anxious and candy use to calm my nerves but it made me too hyper and Albus said I should lay off the sweets so now I am anxious and the only thing that makes me feel better than candy is being around you and I know that we usually get distracted but—"

"Stop," Severus said with a smirk as he got up from his desk. It always surprised him how fast Harry was able to talk. "You can stay."

"Really!?"

"Yes really. You may use the couch over there, but so help me though you had better not distract me from my work."

"Same goes for you. I need to study." Harry said in a rush as he all but ran to the couch and began to pull his notes and books out. Soon there was a right mess around his space and Severus merely sighed and went back to his desk to continue writing out the fourth year's exam.

Silence consumed the room for several hours as the professor and student worked. Harry couldn't be bothered by lightheaded bubbly feelings right now so he pushed it aside. Had to concentrate.

After a while the urge to talk to one another became too great.

"How is Ssssmssarra?"

"Viridus is doing quite well. Do you wish to speak with him?"

"Maybe later." Harry said as he looked back at his notes.

He hadn't gotten to speak with the snake he had bought Severus for Christmas in ages. He wondered if he still remembered him. It wasn't like he could ask Severus if the Ssssmssarra, or Viridus, asked about him. He couldn't get distracted right now though.

He had to study.

He had to pass.

He was getting so sick of studying though. He had been studying non stop before the race and after and all day today and NEWTS started tomorrow and he was sure he would die of brain overload by then. He stuck his quill in his mouth to chew on the tip.

Blast it all to the bottom of the lake with the giant squid!

The quill had a draw of ink!

Harry gagged and dropped the quill.

"What is the matter?" Severus asked as he looked up from his answer keys. He was met with the sight of a young fairy with yellow wings and his tongue sticking out and a despondent look of his face. Harry's usually small, pink tongue was black from ink.

Severus Snape couldn't help it.

Severus Snape had to laugh.

"'Snot fummy!" Harry pouted with his tongue still sticking out.

"It most certainly is. If you are going to do something as careless and—quite frankly—disgusting as chewing on your quills then you must deal with being laughed at when something like this happens." Severus said as he conjured a glass of water and brought it over to the frazzled fairy. Harry accepted the glass and began drinking immediately to get the taste of ink out of his mouth. Severus smirked and sat in a chair across from the green eyed young man.

"What has gotten you so worked up?"

"I guess I am just worried about NEWTS...and about what I am going to do with the rest of my life."

"I thought you wanted to be an auror."

"That's what I thought too." Harry said with a sigh as he leaned his head back to rest on the couch. Severus noted that Harry had a small stain on his full lower lip. It was oddly endearing in a way that only Harry could accomplish. He should tell the young man about the smudge. Maybe later. "I am just so sick of fighting."

"Are you thinking about becoming a professional racer?"

Harry smiled but kept his eyes closed, "That was fun. I doubt I could make a living at that."

"You were a terrible show off and you could have been seriously hurt."

"Aww were you worried about me?" Harry teased. He was met with silence.

Oh. He had been worried about him.

Harry opened his eyes and gazed at the potion's professor. His mate.

"Albus offered me a chance to teach. Said I could get my Masters in Defense and could be the DADA teacher."

Severus was not excited about this. He wasn't. "We still have not been able to keep a blasted defense teacher who knows their stuff for more than a year. Is that what you want to do though?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know anymore. It is just all so...so scary." Harry said as he closed his eyes again.

"You have faced the dark lord himself countless times and not only survived but vanquished with a power that has not been seen in hundreds of years and you are afraid of a few tests?"

"Darn straight."

Severus rolled his eyes and continued to look at the young fairy that seemed to be lost in a sea of doubt. A stroke of brilliance struck him.

He began to clap. Not a fast clap like one does for applause, but still a steady rhythm of claps.

Harry started at the noise and when he finally realized what it was he jerked his head up and gave the man in front of him a glare would send a dozen full sized trolls screaming for the hills like prepubescent girls. Or at least that was the intention.

"You are making fun of me! I will admit that I am being a bit melodramatic but given the current situation I feel a flare for the—"

"You misunderstand."

"Oh I understand perfectly. Did **you **know what you were going to do at the age of seventeen?"

"I was already a Death Eater." Severus said somewhat hollowly.

"Oh...yea."

"How does your foot taste?"

"Terrible."

"Good. As I was saying I was not 'making fun' of you. I was merely trying to make you see that I believe in you." Severus said. His smirk had returned and he was looking quite pleased with himself. Almost like he had said something very witty. Harry was lost.

"Oh....Huh?"

"Oh for the—Good humor is wasted on you. Do you not read?"

"Apparently not."

"There is a book by J.M. Barrie entitles _The Adventures of Peter Pan_—"

"That was a book?"

Severus's brow rose, "It was anything else?"

"Hermione said it was a children's movie."

"Well, it was a popular children's story so I can assume it would be made into a film. I remember it from my own childhood—"

"You were a child?"

"I am not opposed to kicking your winged person out of my rooms."

"Sorry, please continue."

"As I was saying before I was so delightfully interrupted," Harry smiled at the sardonic statement, "That in the story the fairy whose name I can't—"

"Tinkerbelle"

"Am I going to be able to finish my explanation? It is nearly curfew and—"

"Sorry! Sorry."

"To **continue**, the fairy is dying and in order to save her Peter Pan tells everyone that they must show that they believe in fairies by clapping their hands." Severus had gotten up during his explanation and hand made his way until he was in front of Harry on the couch. He leaned over so that he and the green and black haired teen were eye to eye.

"So...you're saying that...

"That I believe in fairies. Well, in one particular fairy at the least." Severus said as he leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss. He pulled away to find Harry with a far off look in his eye.

"You don't play fair." The teen answered with a voice to match his expression.

"I try."

Harry shook himself out of his daze. "That was also really...sweet...what you said."

"Yes...tell anyone and I shall be forced to hex you."

"Gotcha."

Harry stood and began to gather all of his books and parchments. Without the frantic rush of studying taking up all of his attention he was left to focus on other things. Like how nice Severus's hands were. A train of thought that did not help him prepare for his NEWTS.

He was stopped mid clean up by a hand on his shoulder. He turned his face upwards to the taller man.

'_Start with what you know you want for your future and then work out from there'_

Harry knew his future. He didn't need to know his career path right now.

He stood up on tip toes and gave the man another quick kiss, "Don't clap just yet." He said quietly just centimeters away from the older man's mouth

"Oh? When shall I clap?"

The clock on the wall chimed.

"When that **blasted** clock chime doesn't mean I have to go." Harry said as he lowered himself down, placed his bag over his shoulder and began to walk towards the door.

"Ah, yes. That should truly be a time for applause."

"Wish me luck?"

"Luck is irrelevant. If you have studied then you will do well."

Harry shrugged. "Just the same. Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight. Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still wear the necklace I bought for you?"

Harry gave a small smile. "Everyday." And he turned and walked out the door.

Severus nodded his head. Maybe they would be okay after all.

"Good luck" he said quietly to the door.

************************************************************************

NEWTS hadn't been bad. No

They had been terrible.

If Harry wrote one more line on a parchment he swore his hand would fall off. Ron stated that his eyes had quit working from staring at the plants during the herbology practical and Hermione...well, Hermione was in a sad state indeed. After every test she would work herself into a tizzy about what she should have put on the written part of the exam or how she could have done a spell just a tad different during the practical. During such a state nothing could calm her down. Not even Ron. Actually the red head had backed away from his girlfriend during the course of the week. Something about keeping certain parts of his anatomy intact.

Thank goodness there was only one more test: transfiguration.

Harry had been surprised. While the tests themselves had been grueling and if given a choice between this and shaving Fluffy the three headed dog he would have asked for the razor it was actually not that bad. Harry found himself knowing more than he thought he did and while he knew he did not do outstanding on anything besides DADA his best efforts had been put forth.

He now just had to get through lunch and this one final test.

"What if they ask about the reversal of inanimate objects back to live creatures? I knew I should have studied that more. Or—"

"Hermione," Ron said cautiously. She was scary. Best not to make her mad. "You will be fine. Won't she be fine Tink?"

"Without a doubt."

"See? Tink says it, so shall it be! He is a muse after all."

"How about I muse your freckled—"

"Oho! Scary Fairy alert!"

Ron caught a piece of orange right on the forehead.

"And this Scary Fairy fights with citrus too!" Harry said as he pealed off another slice to pummel his friend with. Honestly. If you can't throw food at your best friend—who can you throw food at?

Finally their antics accomplished their goal. Hermione began to laugh. Thank goodness.

"Aha! There is that wonderful smile!" Ron said triumphantly with a little bit of orange juice on his forehead. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hmmmm. Well, we should go. wipe the juice of your forehead and Harry—you have a black smudge on your lip."

"You just now noticed?" Ron asked, "It's been there the whole time."

"And you're just now saying something? Thanks a lot." Harry said as he rubbed his mouth. It wasn't coming off. Dang. When had he stuck his quill in his mouth? For that matter, was he now used to the taste of ink? Could one die from ink poisoning?

"It looks funny Tink"

"Oh I'm sure it's hilarious. Hermione please help."

Hermione pointed her wand and a swish and a mutter later and his lower lip was back to its original color.

"Now come on Incus and Dincus, we need to go." Hermione said as she gathered her things and began to walk to the exit. Ron and Harry followed soon after.

"Incus?"

"Dincus?"

"That's right."

"Who is Incus and who is Dincus?" Ron asked as they walked to the transfiguration room.

"If you have to ask then I won't tell you." Hermione said with a grin.

Ron turned towards Harry who only shrugged.

"She's your girlfriend. Lead the way Dincus."

************************************************************************

It was done.

Such a statement should have been followed by a trumpet fanfare and the resounding rendition of the Hallelujah Chorus. As it was the last of their NEWTS was brought to a close by,

"If I **ever**....**ever**...write another thing again I think a will die, become a ghost, and haunt the department of magical education."

"Bit extreme wouldn't you say?" Harry said as they exited the classroom. The practical part hadn't been too bad, but the writing section had taken up three and a half rolls of parchment. Harry didn't think he even knew enough words to be able to fill that much parchment. But it was done. Over. Finished.

Finally.

He wasn't a student anymore.

He could be with Severus.

"We're done!" Ron finally whooped. His previous dramatic exclamation all but forgotten. He turned to Hermione who was walking a few steps behind.

"I should have related section two with part A of the second question and—"

"Hermione, stop. It's done. You aced it! You will get the highest score on everything and—"

"No...No...I am sure I got something wrong."

Ron just shook his head. "This calls for a celebration. I am sure that there is a party going on at the common rooms."

"And now we have to wait three weeks until the results! What are we going to do until then?!" Hermione wailed.

"Ummm...Have fun?" Ron supplied.

"But what about our future?"

"Hermione, we have the rest of our lives to think about our future! Let's go have some fun at the common room before the opening feast."

If there was one thing Hogwarts was known for it was really **really **good food. Ron liked food.

Hermione was still muttering answers to herself. She would be a lost cause for at least another half hour. Ron hoped that she would at least come around soon for a little celebratory kiss or two.

The red head turned to Harry in hopes of sharing his excitement with his best friend. Harry was always excited. He found his green eyed friend with a far away look in his eyes and a small smile on his lips.

Oh.

Even Ron in all his glorious lack of perception was able to spot what was going on here. Ron did have moments of insight from time to time he will have you know.

"You know, the fastest way to get there is to fly but if you run you would still get there pretty quick."

"Huh?" Harry finally came out of his trance, "Get where?"

Ron gave a sly grin, "To the dungeons of course."

"What? No I—" He received a very pointed look from the red head, "You don't mind? What about Hermione?"

"She will be fine once she gets this out of her system."

They both looked at their muttering friend. She was now berating herself over only taking only two thirds of a parchment roll to answer one of the questions.

"You know, I hope so."

"Yea me too."

"Go."

"You're sure?"

"Positive Tink. I got Ms. Obsessive over here. She will snap out of it when we get back to the commons room. Again, go!"

Harry's smile was almost blinding, "Thanks Dincus!" And with that the short stature, green eyed teen took off in a dead sprint down the hallway.

"That better not become my nickname!"

Harry hardly heard his friend. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Wings would have been faster but the halls were too crowded. He dodged and weaved throughout the students yelling out "Pardon me" and "Excuse me" when he could. Sure, he looked a little strange, but hey,

Harry was a little strange.

Finally he reached his destination. Without thinking he flew open the door without knocking and didn't even notice that the wards allowed him in. He was on a mission.

"Harry? What in the—Oomph!" Was all Severus could say as he found himself being tackled to the ground by the over enthusiastic fairy. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man as they both fell to the ground.

"Was that necessary?"

"You can clap your hands now!" Harry said quietly but happily as he looked down his former professor. His mate.

"I would, but my hands are full."

"Oh...Good excuse." Harry said as he leaned in for a kiss.

************************************************************************

Just the Epilogue to go! Should be up sometime tomorrow Hopefully...maybe....we shall see. It won't be that long.

If this seems a little open ended still there is a reason. I have already received one or two reviews requesting I continue this story in a sequel. I must admit that I am very reluctant to let go of this little world I created. So what do you guys think?

Should I do a sequel?


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and locations. No money was made either. The only thing I got outa this was a really good time. Heck of a time.

**Warnings: **AU after book 5 and spoilers for books 1-5. Slash. M/M. Harry/Snape

**A/N: **Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea grevia culpa. I messed up at the end of my last chapter and said prologue instead of epilogue. Several people pointed this out to me and I just felt about three inches tall. I promise I know the difference between an epilogue and a prologue. That's the last time I write at 4 in the morning. It is fixed now.

Ok, one more time:

On with the show!

************************************************************************

Epilogue: It's Normal

************************************************************************

Just as every story should have a bold opening statement it so too should have an ending that brings closure.

A final curtain call.

An ending.

The most famous of these has been employed by countless stories for countless years and is known in several languages and cultures. It is a classic.

"And they lived happily ever after."

This phrase—or one very similar—is the ending we most associate with a fairy tale; where the hero always wins, the sun is always shining and it seems like one would need to see a dentist because everything is so sweet. Well, like it or not, what we have here is indeed a fairy tale and by that I mean a tale about a particular green eyed fairy. Though a pun was never an intention it should be noted that the joke was inevitable. However silly it may be. But is 'And they lived happily ever after' really an appropriate ending for this fairy tale? Sadly, happily ever after doesn't happen. It can't.

Now before I am tarred and feathered and called an unromantic stick in the mud, please, let me explain. "Ever after" is like saying "always" and "never". The world is never that black and white. For life to be experienced there must be both good and bad. Yin and yang.

Balance.

But then here we are. Still looking for that closure that every story needs. If we cannot reach it with 'happily every after' then what do we use? What do we hope for?

It's simple.

How about this:

All any of us can hope for—and what is the most wonderful thing in the world—is when one can be simply happy in the moment they are in. True, some moments may not always be great, in fact some may be down right lousy, but when one can find the reason in even the worst of moments and in turn better appreciate the good then that is better than any old happily ever after because let's face it, if the world was always sunshine and gum drops things would get pretty boring. One could very well loose what it means to be truly happy if that is all they feel.

Happiness doesn't come from forever, but from the moments. The little things.

So with this let us conclude at least this part of our fairy's tale with one such moment in the not too distant future.

************************************************************************

The first glimmer of sunlight was flickering through the bedroom window of the small cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade that one green eyed, short stature fairy by the name of Harry had recently came into ownership of. It was very early in the morning and Harry was starting to wake up.

Harry hated mornings.

Oh yea, that has already been said. Well, it bears repeating. So why was the winged young man beginning to stir from his peaceful slumber? The answer is really quite easy to understand.

His mattress was moving.

'Wait....mattresses don't move...' Harry pondered sleepily as consciousness slowly but surely took over. 'At least not the good kind I bet. Maybe I am imagining things. Mornings can do that to you. Evil time of the day.' Yes, that was it. The early hours were playing tricks with him.

His mattress moved again.

'Am I still sure it's just mornings messing with me?' His mattress had never moved before. While abnormal things were apart of his everyday existence he had never encountered just a thing as an inanimate object coming to life of his own accord. Wait, what was he thinking? Of course something like this would happen to him. It stood to reason though that his mattress that he had been sleeping on and had been for over a month had never once moved until this morning. Perhaps it was only a matter of—

There it was again!

'I really hope I am just going crazy' Harry thought as he opened his eyes. He lifted and turned his head and discovered that he wasn't going crazy and it wasn't evil mornings messing with him.

His mattress was alive.

Wait...What?

And it had dark, piercing eyes that were peering right into his green ones.

Mattresses don't have eyes. Not the normal ones anyway.

"Sleep well?" Severus asked.

Maybe mornings weren't so evil. Especially if mornings started out like this. He also really **really **liked this mattress. He stayed where he was at on his stomach atop his breathing bed.

"Fine...really fine. You?" Harry croaked. His voice rough from sleep.

"Other than the fact that your glorious weight has put my right foot to sleep I cannot complain."

Harry groaned, "You use too big of words for this early in the morning."

"My apologies," Severus replied as he ran his hand down Harry's side. The fairy still felt little zips of energy every time the older man touched one of the swirling black marks that covered him now, "Are you aware that you slept all night with your wings out?"

Harry gave his wings a slight flutter. So he had. Severus's hand was still traveling a path down his body and Harry began to blush as the hand met no resistance of cloths but only bare skin. The only thing Harry was wearing was his necklace with the clover flower charm. Despite his self consciousness he continued to look into the taller man's eyes. Severus's hand finally reached as far as it could go down Harry's side only to bring it back and begin the trail anew. Finally Severus interrupted the silence.

"Are you also aware that you hum in your sleep?"

Harry's smile was ear to ear. He gave a small giggle and finally broke the long held eye contact to lay his head back down on the potion master's unclad chest. He felt a pair of lips brush the top of his head.

"Yea..." our fairy finally said, "It's normal."

And they lived happily in that moment.

************************************************************************

Wow. I'm done! I just wanted to say **thank you** just one more time to all of those who have reviewed. Some of ya'll are repeat reviewers and I just love to keep hearing from you guys!

The results I got when I asked whether or not I should write a sequel to _Of Pixie Dust and Clapping Your Hands _were overwhelming. So **yes**, I am definitely going to continue this story with a sequel. Just have one problem.

I never really planned on a sequel. This was a flash in the pan, just-for-grins-and-giggles kind of thing when it started. So now that more is needed I have no idea what that more should be. *Insert random giggle*. So while there will be a sequel it may be a little while coming.

If there is something you want to see just drop me a line. I have already had a few tell me what they hope happens in the sequel. I can make no guarantees since I can't please everybody, but I would love the input. If something gets a lot of votes then I will try to work it in. And if I get no input then it will all be left to my wicked ways. Mwah-ha ha ha! Oh...I mean I will just have to think of something.

Thanks again! Oh yea, I said I would thank people just one more time. Oh well. One more time can't hurt.


	13. Pseudo Chapter

Hello All!

This is just your friendly, neighborhood pseudo-chapter—as requested by the ever nice Mikee—in order to let people who may only have story alert that I have begun my sequel for _Of Pixie Dust and Clapping Your Hands. _

It is entitled _Perfecting the Art of Odd_ and can be found on through my profile page.

~Point of Tears


End file.
